Gameday: A Town, A Team, A Dream
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: AU! A 7 year old straight arrow team leader leads his team to the 1997 Texas Backyard Football State Finals in the west Texas city of Meadowbrook, where American football is king. Expectations of classmates, family, and community members exact a toll on the athletes central to the story.
1. Prologue: BFL History

**Author's note: This is non-canon with my other crossovers, so please don't ask me if this takes place after one of my fanfics! All rights go to Dreamworks, O Entertainment, Disney Television Animation, Funimation, Cartoon Network Studios, Nickelodeon and Omation.**

In 1920, there was once a small Texas town called Meadowbrook, and with the Roarin' Twenties starting, things were great. Meadowbrook enjoyed the Roaring Twenties, the town was living it up like there was no tomorrow, living a happy life.

**Bearquarter Pictures and proudly presents...** But when the Great Depression took America by storm, things were not great. Millions lost jobs, hundreds died of starvation or suicide. But once WWII started, many got jobs and were able to pay their debts, and Meadowbrook started to take a turn for the best. In the 50's, the baby boom happened, and Meadowbrook couldn't be more populated than ever.

**A Luigidollar2002 Production**

But before the depression, during the 20's, a group of elementary school students started an after school program called, "The Backyard Football League". At first, the School staff thought it would be a failure. But to everyone's surprise, it became a success in the school district within 1 week, garnering millions of school students to play in the football games. Each season consists of 9 games, and had 1 championship game, where 2 of the best teams in the school district would go up against each other at a high school stadium for the championship, however, some students seemed this was unfair, so after a summer of vacation in 1941 and thought, the district decided to have playoffs, which would consisted of 4 games, a 1st round, 2nd round, quarterfinal, and semifinal. The winners of the 2 semifinal games will go head to head in the championship game. And the BFL increased in popularity and by numbers in the 1950's as well. The BFL ended up being broadcasted on Texas TV sometimes, due to the popularity of the BFL season and championship glory

**A Bearquarter2008 Film**

However, for a Meadowbrook school, the experience of being a champion never came to be, and that school went by the name of Bradley Elementary. From 1925 in their inaugural season to the 1950 season, the Bradley Tigers had a losing season every year, with a record of 92-130-3 in their overall franchise, but in the 25th anniversary season, the team managed to get a 8-1 season, and go to the championship game, only to come short and lose 9-14. Since then, the school's BFL team has been mediocre, making the playoffs every 6 seasons, mostly being a 1 and done team. But 1997 could be different for the 1997 team, a team that would have a great friendship together.

**Gameday.**

**Author's note: Be sure to be ready, because we get to see the Bradley Tigers and their players! And Sherman Peabody**_**(From Dreamworks' Mr. Peabody and Sherman)**_**and Kid Trunks**_**(From DBZ)**_**will be friends with each other throughout the season. But what happens when Penny starts to have a crush on Kid Trunks? Will it put pressure on the 2 boys? And what will our players do to make sure they have a good friendship? All this and more on this Fanfic, Gameday!**


	2. Chapter 1- Last Day of Summer weekend

**Author's note: here it is, Chapter 1 of "Gameday", and now that Final exams are over for now, I finally got some free time. Now, the 1st few chapters focuses on the Saturday before the 1st game week of the season!**

In the Texas BFL, it was similar to any football league, except for one thing, there was no pads or helmet, just a jersey and colored sweatpants, however, injuries are rarely caused whatsoever.

It was a beautiful summer afternoon in Meadowbrook, Texas, 1997. And the first day of school was coming sooner than ever, and high school football was close to kicking off, and so was the Backyard Football League. And the Bradley Elementary School students were looking forward to the season, thinking the school will go to the County Championship this year.

Last year, a star student and star quarterback, Billy, was injured in the 4th game of the season against the arch rival, the Milton Lions at the annual rivalry classic game at Meadowbrook Community College's football stadium, where the tigers where trying to avoid a 0-4 start, and a kid named "Sherman Peabody" stepped in, having a good season in his first time playing football, throwing for a season high 398 yards, 16 passing touchdowns, however, with a mediocre offensive team, and the defense allowing more yardage in the league, the Bradley Tigers ended their season at a disappointing 4-5 season. Since then, there was a lot of pressure on the football team as the offseason progressed for the Tigers.

_"This is Meadowbrook News radio "929 AM", and the Backyard Football season is about to begin soon!"_ A radio host was heard.

_"That's right, Robbie, however, to everyone's surprise in this state, Meadowbrook's well known BFL town, the Bradley Tigers are picked to go to the BFL State Championship this winter at Arlen High School's Longhorn Stadium."_ Another radio host was heard.

However, this year, the students of Bradley Elementary are pretty confident, since Sherman's a good quarterback and the newly arrived Rallo Tubbs has arrived, and he's fast as ever. And with new offensive linemen such as Steven Quartz, Gunter Magmuson, Nick Dean, Kick Buttowski, and 2-way lineman Johnny Test, and with Jimmy Neutron proving himself to be a good reciever along with Baljeet Tinder, the offense has improved greatly.

_"Well, with a good Quarterback such as Sherman Peabody, who had a great rookie season, why not? He had 398 passing yards, 16 Touchdown passes, why else would you think that the Tigers don't have what it takes to win the championship this year?"_

_"Because, the O-line have a lot to work on if they want to beat the defending BFL champions in their season opener. The Cougars had a 6-3 record and went on to win the championship."_

_"Yeah, and the Howard Cougars were the team that ended the Tigers season in the nail biter season finale, 13-7. And as most of everyone in town knows, that's when Sherman had a chance to take his team to the playoffs, but he was stopped one yard short of a game winning score."_

_"But their defense is becoming better than ever, and hopefully, this will be a great season for the Bradley Tigers. Especially with new players such as Trunks Briefs, Buford Van Stomm, Jimmy Neutron, this should hopefully be a better team than the past few seasons, the Tigers have not made the playoffs since 1992."_

And speaking of the team, where are they? Well, they were at the school, getting their season uniforms, which consists of an orange jersey, and black pants, and gray cleats.

The teammates were in their practice gear, which consists of a white shirt and black shorts, the team was very sweaty after a hard workout and practice, they grabbed their jerseys, happy about getting their uniforms. And where was the star, Sherman Peabody, himself?

Well, Sherman was just entering the building, sweaty and exausted, along with one of his teammates, 9-year old Phineas Flynn.

Phineas then said, "Wow, that was some workout, huh?"

"I know! These are tough conditions to practice in. It's at least 100 degrees by now." Sherman replied. "Mr. Peabody has the BBQ ready for us when we get to my place for the pool party!"

"Well, I hope you're ready for the season opener against Howard Elementary!" Phineas replied.

The 2 walked forward to the table, and grabbed their jerseys. Sherman's number was 7, and Phineas' number was 33.

Later, Sherman and Phineas were walking out of the school, trying to find Peabody's minivan, but then, Sherman noticed someone still on the field, kicking field goals. Sherman then walked over to the field, Phineas fallowed him, and as they got onto the field, the 2 saw someone working on kicking field goals, and that person was one of their teammates, Charlie Brown, missing every single kick he made, getting really frustrated with it.

Charlie then sighed in anger, he has missed every single kick for the past 3 months of practice, trying to become a better kicker. However, he always had trouble when it comes to kicking the football. Anytime Charlie Brown is seen attempting to kick a football, his friend, Lucy pulls it away to make him feel miserable and powerless. The two often talk, as Charlie Brown, being smart and knowing what she will do, often initially rejects the offer, but then appears to ultimately succumb to desperation and tries to kick the football. Charlie has always had trouble being confident.

Sherman walked up to a frustrated Charlie, and then said, "Hey, Charlie, I see that you're having trouble. Need any help?"

Charlie then said, "Well, I guess you can help me by being the holder." Charlie then placed another football on the kicking tee, stepped back, and prepared to kick the ball. Charlie then ran up to the ball, kicked the ball, and the ball goes up but misses the uprights right.

"I just don't understand, why can't I make a field goal! I've been missing field goals all year." Charlie then said, worried about his skills.

Phineas then said, "You just need to be confident, dude. Why weren't you able to kick a good field goal at all this summer? Is there something bothering you, Charlie?"

Charlie then quickly looked up, and looked very nervous, and then he looked away for a moment. He then said, "Um, no! Of course not!"

Sherman knew that Charlie was lying to him, trying to cover something up, but what was it? Sherman then insistingly said, "Charlie, I know you're lying to me."

Charlie then looked around, nervously. And then, he started to walk away at the moment. He then said, "Um, I may need to use the restroom, can we talk about this some other time?"

Phineas then asked Sherman, "Am I the only one thinking that Charlie's lying?"

Sherman then replied, "No. You're not the only one, he even lied to Penny when she asked if something's bothering him."

Later at Mr. Peabody's mansion, Sherman and his teammates were preparing the BBQ, Sherman was working on setting the table, Phineas was getting the fences decorated with orange and black, and he also was getting the cooler out. Phineas' brother, Ferb, arrived with the potato salad, and the best defensive linebacker in the BFL, Dipper Pines, arrived with nachos and pizza.

Phineas said, "So I know that this new teammate, Trunks Briefs, is coming to the BBQ."

Ferb then said, "Yes, he's quite the athlete." Sherman then stopped what he was doing, and then gave Ferb a quick glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sherman asked, accusingly.

Phineas then said, "He can throw the ball pretty good. He was a good QB back in his former home in Dallas."

"Sure, he may be a good player but he can't possibly be that good, right?" Sherman asked, worriedly.

Dipper then said, "You must be worried, right? This kid's amazing!"

Sherman then had a look of shock, and then said, "No way! I am not worried! I also heard that he can play receiver, too!" Sherman then placed the paper plates on the table, and placed a cup next to each plate. Then, Sherman had a curious look on his face, he wouldn't stop thinking about why Charlie lied to him.

"Anyone know why Charlie is acting quiet today?" Sherman then asked.

"Nope." Dipper replied. "Mabel tried asking him all this summer, but he won't say anything. But something's bothering him, though, I can feel it. Whatever it is, he's feeling bad about it."

Meanwhile, at the park, Charlie Brown was out for a walk, he looked around, noticing that there were fathers with their sons, playing catch, or whatever.

Charlie then took a deep breath and sighed. He then thought, _"It's been at least 4 months and I still can't believe he's gone. He's always been there for me, helping me being confident, and if it weren't for a car accident, my father would still be alive."_ The boy would end up sniffling, then his cell phone rang, Charlie then looked to see who was calling, it was Sherman.

The boy then wiped his nose, and answered his phone. "Hello?" Charlie then said.

_"Hey, Charlie Brown, why aren't you at the barbecue?"_Sherman's voice spoke, while on the phone.

"I'm not going." Charlie replied.

_"Wait, why?"_

"I have some personal problems going on in the family. I really don't think I'm in the mood for it, Sherman."

_"Alright, I know Mabel has tried to talked to you throughout the summer, and honestly, I'm starting to think that you're not fine at all. Whatever it is, you need to let it out, your teammates are there for you."_

"I wish I could tell you and the others why, but I don't want to."

_"I don't think you have a choice at this point. It's bad enough that you're doing terrible kicking field goals, but not talking to anyone, that's not the Charlie Brown that I know."_

Charlie then sighed deeply and then said, "The main reason why I don't want to go to the party is because I'm still missing my father."

_"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know."_Sherman's voice said, worried for Charlie.

"I don't know what else to do, Sherman, it's been 4 months, and I don't know how to get over it."

_"Well, maybe a BBQ would cheer you up."_

"Look, I said that I can't go to the BBQ party, I just want to go home and watch some TV."

_"Can't or won't?"_

"Same thing." Charlie then hung up his cell phone, and placed it back in his pocket. Charlie didn't know what to do, he missed his father, and it's been a few months since his father died, and he still couldn't let go of the past. But not letting it go isn't helping for him, clearly. Ever since his father died, Charlie lost his confidence, his heart was broken since then. Charlie Brown wouldn't even talk to his teammates about his father. So far, the only people that knew about Charlie's father's death was his sister, Sally, his dog, and his mother. No one else, not even Sherman or Penny knew about it. Even Phineas and Ferb never knew about it.

**Well, so far, we are introduced to the main characters of the fanfic, Next chapter: the BBQ party, where Trunks makes his debut in this fanfic, and Penny makes an appearance as well, and Trunks demonstrates his skills, and we get to meet Trunks' family, Rallo Tubbs will be introduced as well!**


	3. Chapter 2- Pressure and Depression

**Author's note: Well, we all know that Sherman's playing the role of Matt Saracen, Phineas is playing the role of Tim Riggins, and Kid Trunks will play the role of the Freshman Phenom, JD McCoy, and as you can tell, Meadowbrook's BFL team will face enormous pressure on and off the field. Charlie Brown mourns the loss of his father, Gohan's about to go to college ****_(much to Goten's Dismay)_**** and Sherman tries to keep his good reputation on the field. However, what happens when a phenom QB arrives in Meadowbrook Texas? Let's find out in this fic, shall we? And I have a surprise for you fans of the 90's Nickelodeon era!**

In the downtown Meadowbrook, it was an average suburban town, with stores such as Wal-Mart, Target, Cub Foods, and there were also auto shops, insurancy buildings, restauraunts, and a movie theater as well. Overall, since the Great Depression ended, the town started to pick itself back up. But other than the love of the town that keeps the citizens together, the citizens of Meadowbrook display a love for the sport of American Football. They love the sport so much, every year, the entire town gathers together at Meadowbrook Community College for the annual Rivalry game between the Bradley Tigers and the Milton Elementary Lions.

Anywho, at Mr. Peabody's mansion, while the others were having fun at the pool party, Mr. Peabody was about to finish a chapter in his book, however, Sherman entered the house, and said, "Hey, Mr. Peabody! Are you almost done with your book?"

"Yes, Sherman. You know, I'm surprise you and your friends are having enormous pressure in the town!" Mr. Peabody said. "After all, it's just a friendly sporting league."

"I don't expect you to understand, Mr. Peabody, because you were raised in New York, but Texas wouldn't appreciate you saying that in public." Sherman said, sternly.

Then Sherman turned on the radio, and it was talking about sports.

"So, what time will Penny and this new kid arrive?" Mr. Peabody said, closing his book.

"In 13 minutes. And Rallo told me that he's coming in as soon as possible." Sherman replied, then he continued, "Hey, you can't possibly think that this new kid from Dallas is a Phenom quarterback, right?"

"Who, Trunks?" Mr. Peabody said, while shrugging.

"Yeah."

"Well, Sherman, I don't know why you should worry, you had a good season, and you have a better opportunity to lead your team to the playoffs." Mr. Peabody said.

_"The Howard Cougars are the defending BFL champions, and it seems as if Sherman's in for the longest night of his life unless we get to see the QB phenom, Trunks Briefs!" _The Radio said.

***Ding-dong***

"That must be Penny or Trunks." Sherman said. He then walked up to the door and sees 3 kids, a girl and 2 boys.

The 7-year old girl had Blonde hair, black hairband , pink-striped shirt and skirt, white leggings and black shoes.

The 7-year old boy had lavender hair color, blue eyes. slightly tanned skin, wears a dark green Eagles jersey, a pair of gray sweatpants, orange wristbands, and golden shoes.

The other 7-year old boy had brown skin, a black afro, dark jeans, and a Dallas Cowboys jersey.

The 3 kids were Penny Peterson _(Sherman's best friend and crush)_, the BFL QB phenom himself, Trunks Briefs, and the new Running back, Rallo Tubbs.

"Oh, hi, Penny." Sherman said, while looking at Penny, then took a look at Trunks. He then said, "And you must be Trunks."

"Uh, duh!" Kid Trunks said, while shrugging and smiling. "You know me, don't you Sherman?"

"Sorry, I'm working on remembering everyone's name on the team, the friends that I'm usually close to are Phineas, Penny, Jimmy, Charlie, and Goten." Sherman chuckled, while rubbing his neck.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, considering that your family is always busy." Rallo said.

"And thanks for inviting me, Sherman." Penny said. Then she stopped smiling, and started to look worried. "Did Charlie Brown come?"

"No, he...uh..." Sherman then started to feel bad about the thought of Charlie mourning the loss of his father. He then said, "He couldn't, his mother was sick."

Penny raised an eyebrow in confusion, she decided to walk in anyway without asking any more questions.

Trunks then said, "I heard you on the radio show this morning. You sure sound confident about this whole season."

"Yeah, and a rerun is airing right now." Sherman replied.

Kid Trunks then walked in the house and started to laugh in excitement. Sherman then heard the radio show rerun again.

"There's a lot of expectation in this town, Peabs. You sure you're not stressed?" Rallo asked, out of curiousity.

_"As a guest star on our Backyard Sports show, I, Vinnie the Gooch, am joined in the radio room with the Tigers QB, Sherman "Cannon" Peabody. Now, Sherman, there's been a lot of talk about the high expectations for your team this year." Vinnie said on the radio rerun._

"Bro, why would I be stressed?" Sherman said, while shrugging.

_"Yeah, that's right." Sherman said, also on the rerun._

_"Now, last year, when Billy not only got injured against the Milton Lions, but when he moved out of the town, you knew you had to step up, right?"_

Sherman then remembered his old teammate getting hurt, twisting his ankle against the lions.

_"Yes, Billy said that he and his family was going to move to Wisconsin, and the Milton game was his last one as a Tiger, I knew I had to become the quarterback that everyone needed me to be."_

_"Now, last season, your offensive teammates were mediocre, this season, they've gotten much better, right?"_

_"Yes, Neutron, Gerald and Tinder are dedicated wide receivers."_

_"And are you at all worried about the phenom that is known as Trunks Briefs?"_

_"Well, despite setting records back in his former home in Dallas, my teammates are still depending on me to be a team leader, so I'm sure that I have nothing to worry about."_

Sherman started to get a worried look on his face.

_"And what about the new running back, Rallo Tubbs? Is there too much hype about the new running back?"_

_"Well we're not interested in listening to the hype. What we're focused on is the season opener hosting the cougars."_

Sherman sounds confident on the radio, however he was more worried about the season, and how it will turn out for the improvements on offense and defense.

_"And one more question, what's going on with your kicker?"_

_"What?"_

_"Charlie Brown, he hasn't made a field goal kick all preseason."_

_"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure he'll be fine."_

Sherman started to have a worried look on his face, Charlie Brown was not at all fine, he was dealing with the loss of his father, and it was about to be Charlie Brown's first football season without his father, and what would happen if the game had to come down to a field goal? Would Charlie Brown be ready to go?

_"Well, that's all the time we have today for "Backyard Sports talk" on 929 AM, join us next Saturday Night as the defending champions, the Howard Cougars led by defensive lineman Mikey and led by QB Theodore J. 'T.J.' Detweiler..." _The radio said, until Sherman turned off the radio.

_"Wow, there is a lot of pressure."_ Sherman thought in his mind. "Hey, uh, Rallo, I'll be right back, I got to go talk to a friend." He said out loud.

**Well, Sherman has a lot of pressure to face as the team leader for the Bradley Tigers ****_(Similar to Coach Eric Taylor, and real life coach Gary Gaines)_****, such as getting Charlie Brown back on his feet, and leading the Tigers to the BFL Championship. How will he deal with the pressure?**

**-2 minutes later, Charlie Brown's house-**

Sherman was walking to a well kept middle class 1 floor house, with lawn gnomes, and rose bushes, it was Charlie Brown's house.

_"Well, that's Charlie Brown for you, I must be at his home." _Sherman thought.

He walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell.

Then a lady answered the door, and she was a 36-year old lady with black hair with a pony tail, a pink dress with an apron, and judging by the tissue she's holding, she was crying earlier.

"Excuse me, is Charlie here, Ms. Brown?" Sherman asked.

"Well, yes, he's in his room." Ms. Brown said.

**-a few seconds later, in Charlie Brown's room-**

Charlie's room was full of sports related stuff from Baseball to Football, Sherman was sitting in Charlie's chair, looking at Charlie Brown, who was looking at a toy car that he was holding.

"So I notice that your sister is at ballerina lessons." Sherman said.

"Yes, she is." Charlie replied quietly.

"And I also noticed that you haven't been making a lot of good kicks this summer. And there's been a lot of talk from the radio show this morning." Sherman then said.

Charlie didn't reply this time, he stayed silent.

"Can you get the job done, Charlie Brown?" Sherman asked, out of curiousity.

Charlie then looked at Sherman, eye to eye, and then replied, "We're pretty small, but,"

"I'm not asking if we're small, I'm asking if you can get the job done or not. Because if a game comes down to one last field goal, will you be ready to get the game winner?" Sherman replied.

"I guess so." Charlie then said.

"Well, you're gonna have to do better than "I guess so". Understand?" Sherman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir." Charlie replied.

"Now, I'm gonna assume that by now, you learn that world isn't fair, and sometimes in life, you get the short end. And if you don't do something about it, then that's all you're ever going to get." Sherman said

Sherman then got off his seat and then walked towards the door, he then saw Charlie Brown's heartbroken mother watching an old 19th century film, while doing paper work. It was sad to see a widow all by herself, lonely with the lights off, especially for Charlie Brown.

"Charlie Brown?" Sherman asked.

"Yes." Charlie replied.

"Do you want to play in the pros someday, play college ball, maybe get out of this town?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Why aren't you doing anything about it?" Sherman asked.

"My mind's not right." Charlie said, shedding tears, thinking about his widowed mother.

Sherman then took his seat again. He then said, "Charlie Brown, I understand that you're worried about your mother, and that you miss your father. But one day, when you graduate, you're gonna have to get out of this house. You're gonna have to leave her once you graduate High School someday. But your job isn't to try to make your mother feel better, your job is to try to be a good son. You gotta accept the fact that people have to be strong and take care of their selves. Even you You understand that?"

"Yeah." Charlie Brown sadly replied.

"Alright, and to tell you the truth, against the overwhelming odds, if you end up accepting that, well, you're gonna gain confidence, Charlie Brown." Sherman said, starting to smirk.

Charlie Brown knew what Sherman was talking about. He needs to stop trying to make his mother happy all the time, and try to be a good son to his mother.

Sherman started to leave, leaving Charlie Brown alone with his thoughts.

_"What am I gonna do? My mom's depressed, and I miss my father." _He thought, heartbroken about the loss of his father.

He didn't know what to do, but then, Charlie Brown realized that Sherman had a point, he then weakly smiled.

Meanwhile, as Sherman recieved a text from his phone, he read it outloud, "The eds are coming to the party, Sherman."

He knew that all of his teammates were guaranteed to show up for the BBQ party.

**Well, Chapter 2 is done, next chapter's gonna focus on that surprise I promised, and Mainly, Goten wanting Gohan to stay close by home once Gohan graduates High School later in this book.**


	4. Chapter 3- New Year, New Season

**Author's note: Here's another chapter in the FNL Fanmake based on Season 3's JD McCoy story arc, and this is where Vegeta meets Mr. Peabody at the BBQ, and the Surprise will be on hold.**

Meanwhile at a middle class house near Bradley Elementary, a family van was getting packed.

"Goku! Goten's gonna be late for the pool party!"

"Sorry, ChiChi, but I have to make sure if Gohan will pick Goten up from the party!"

In the house, Goku, the father of of Kid Goten, was packing things for the Barbecue, while his wife, ChiChi, was vacuuming the living room. It was another average day for Goku and his family, Goku being the funny hard working business father, while ChiChi was a tense stay at home mother.

"Hey, dad, what time should I pick Goten up from the pool party?" A voice said, Goku noticed that it was his 18-year old son, Gohan that said that.

"Around 3 or 4 should be enough, Gohan." Goku then said.

"Goten! Time to go!" ChiChi then said.

Then, a 7-year kid looking like Goku when he was young arrived, he was Goten.

"Thanks, Gohan!" Goten said.

"No problem, little brother, now let's get to the party, huh?" Gohan said, while rubbing Goten's head. The 2 headed to his car in the garage.

"Wow, it's hard to believe that Goten's only 7 and that Gohan's 18, huh, Chi Chi?" Goku said, chuckling.

"I know, and can you believe our little Gohan's going to college, Goku?" Chi Chi said, while smiling. "I just wish that Goten would have to accept that Gohan's going to live in a dorm room at the University of Texas." The Ox-King's daughter sighed in sadness; Goku got Chi Chi to look at him.

"Look, honey, don't worry, Gohan will still be at Goten's games on Saturday afternoon. And I can promise you, this town has a lot of expectations this year. Gohan will be happy that Goten and his friends finished up what Gohan started years ago." Goku said.

From 1986 to 1991, Gohan used to be an excellent Backyard Football quarterback, the expectations in the Meadowbrook elementary school were really high that year, and Gohan and the 88' Tigers went 7-2 into the playoffs and made it to the semi final, only to be defeated by an excellent team, the Milton Lions, Bradley's arch rival.

But this is now, and the Tigers have a new QB on their shoulders, and that is Sherman Peabody.

A few hours into the BBQ Pool Party, the team was having a ball, while Mr. Peabody was getting the potato salad, then, he heard a door bell noise again. He went up to the door, and answered the door, only to see a 5'5" tall man (in comparison with Goku's 5'9" height). His hair firmly stands upwards, and has a prominent widow's peak. He possesses black eyes and jet black hair, he seems to be muscular as well. He wore a golf shirt, and formal jeans and shoes. His name was Vegeta Briefs, the overbarring father of Trunks.

"Oh, you must be Trunks' father. Welcome to the BBQ," Mr. Peabody said,

"Thank you. I brought you something you may like, Mr. Peabody." Vegeta then said, while getting out a package containing a steak, much to the smartest dog's confusion.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Mr. Peabody replied, in confusion.

"And you know how my son, Trunks, set a lot of records back at our former home in Dallas? Well, It's kind of disappointing that he's a backup Quarterback, especially if I heard that your son let the entire town down last October in 1996." Vegeta stated.

It was obvious that Vegeta was referring to the Howard-Bradley season finale game that Sherman was stopped 1 yard short of taking the Tigers to the post season for the first time since 1992, but that's in the past.

_"Oh, no! Sherman Peabody's stopped at the 1-yard line, and that is it, folks, the Tigers are out of Playoff Contention!"_Mr. Peabody heard the voice of a radio show host say at last year's season finale.

"Yes, but my son, Sherman, has gotten quite talented at the position of quarterback since then, he learned what he needed to know from me, Stan Pines, and your old College Classmate." Mr. Peabody firmly said.

"If you have a star like Kid Gohan in 88', you build a team around him. Period. We just need a couple of wins. That'll shut them up. That probably won't, but it's a start. And what the PE class did with your son... Turning him into an embarrasement of a quarterback, and then turning him into a shadow of Dan Marino, *hmph* That truly amazes me." Vegeta then said, smiling.

"Well, he's a great talent." Mr. Peabody said, chuckling.

"That's the thing. He is not a great talent. He is an average talent." Vegeta replied.

"Well, my son, Sherman, can make sure that this team can make the playoffs, he's a good team leader, and a good quarterback." Mr. Peabody then said, sternly. "I may haven't played any football in my school days, but I did play Rugby at one point. So Sherman is a kid that can get this job finished."

"Oh, is that a fact? Well, let me cut to the chase. My son has set BFL QB records back at Dallas, from passing yardage, completions to passing touchdowns, he is the real deal. Kakarot may have taught your boy well, but my son is a much more expierienced Quarterback. We are talking about the next Joe Montana." Vegeta said, with a devious grin.

"Trunks' is just a rookie." Mr. Peabody replied.

"I know, but rookies can do wonderous things." Vegeta said, then he started to walk towards the kitchen. "Think about that while I go fire up the grill."

Mr. Peabody didn't know what to do, Vegeta sounded convincing, but then again, he did help Sherman become a better quarterback.

Meanwhile, at a restaurant called "Chilli's", Goku and his friend, Krillin was meeting up with their working buddies, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Stanford, Soos, and Roshi.

"So, Goku, your kid has a big game this upcoming Saturday?" Roshi asked.

"Yeah, first game of the BFL Season, and I'm excited for Goten." Goku said.

"Well, enjoy being laid back while you can, there's going to be a lot of pressure like there was when Gohan played." Stanford then said, insistingly.

"What are you talking about, Football's just a game, guys." Goku said, while stuffing his face with the Chicken Crispers.

Soos gasped and then replied, "Just a game?! Dude, this season opener is not just some game, alright? It's about tradition, it's about the spirit of keeping the town of Meadowbrook alive."

"What's your point?"

"That's football, that's all we got. Think about it, we got ourselves a lot of pressure in the town on these dudes such as Peabody's kid, the newcommers, and all the hype going on, I don't know, this may be a good season if the team plays their cards right."

Goku then started to have a worried look on his face, Gohan dealt with this pressure before as a kid, and Goten just got his new Starting job back. How can Goten deal with this pressure, especially if Gohan's graduating high school?

2 days later, Monday arrived, and there were a lot of cars parked at the parking lot, dropping off the Tiger players at the Bradley Elementary gymnasium, which means one thing, and one thing only, Game Week arrived. All of the Tiger Players on offense were wearing Orange t-shirts, and all of the Tiger Players on Defense were wearing Black T-shirts. Sherman was wearing his orange jersey along with his Tigers cap on his head. Practice was about to begin.

**-2 hours later-**

The offense practiced their plays, one of them that was currently being practiced was "P H39 Toss", the play was Rallo going up the middle.

"Ready! Set, Hut!" Sherman shouted, the ball was snapped and both linemen collided and came off the ball, Sherman handed the ball off to Rallo, and he managed to find a gap between the right tackle and the right guard, and he manages to run the ball all the way to the end of the gym.

"Nice job, Rallo! Nice." Sherman said, then Rallo went back into the huddle and Sherman then said, "Nice job on that play, Tubbs! See what I was talking about all summer when you don't listen to the hype?"

Rallo nodded. "Yeah, because to me, hype is something that is non existent."

"That's more like it. Now let's try "Alright, a few more plays and Goat sweep Step right on 2! Trunks, after this, you're going to get a few snaps."

The play was executed again, Steven quartz pulled and block the line backer on the right, and this time, Sherman was looking to pass and he threw it to Neutron, a reciever.

Then, Kid Trunks took his turn at Quarterback, and then the team got into a gun formation.

"Ready, set, hut!" Trunks shouted.

The Ball was snapped, and Trunks was looking for an open reciever before the d-linemen could get a chance to go after him, and then Kid Trunks throws to another Wide Reciver, Baljeet Tinder, for a 30 yard passing gain, much to the awe of the team and the surprise of Sherman.

"Wow, that was a nice pass!" A teammate said.

Trunks then chuckled and said, "Yeah, it's called a "cannon pass" I get my golden arm from my pops! I guess you would have to put me in the battlefield in War!"

The others laughed, while Sherman chuckled nervously, and then said, dumbfounded, "I don't get it."

"Ah, you'll get it eventually!" Trunks said, arrogantly. "Okay, huddle up!" The offense huddled up, and started to strategize.

Sherman was surprised, they thought that the Phenom QB was just a myth, but it turns out to be true. Sherman's starting position on the Team may be in danger. And as for Mr. Peabody, it seems as if he's being bribed by Vegeta to start Trunks. I guess this town is applying too much pressure on the Texas Elementary school Backyard Football League team.

**Well, it's official, Trunks is in the role of JD "Youngblood" McCoy, and although Sherman's character is based on Matt Saracen, Sherman and Kid Trunks friendship will be similar to Riggins/Street's friendship, only without the paralization of Jason Street. And the next Chapter focuses on the pressure that Sherman deals with during the school week, along with the chapter showing the 1st game of the season! How will Sherman deal with being in the shoes of Eric Taylor? Find out on the next Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4- Eyes Wide Open

**Author's note: Well, this is it, the week of the 1st game of the season, Sherman faces peer pressure from his friends for the first game of the season, whereas Mr. Peabody doesn't give his son any pressure, because Mr. Peabody's adjusting to life in Texas, and everyone's ready for the season opener, but for now, the first day of school, a Friday.**

After a hard day's work at practice, the Tigers are all finished with their conditioning after hours of training for their first opponent of the season, the Howard Cougars. Sherman's getting a drink from the fountain, like he normally does after every practice and game. He was sweating an awful lot after working hard.

Sherman then stopped drinking from the fountain, and then thought, _"I'm sure I can get the job done, just because your starting job is on the line doesn't mean everyone will lose faith in you."_

"Hey, Peabs!" Rallo said, while walking towards Sherman.

Sherman turned around to see Rallo, also worked up a sweat during practice.

"Oh, hey, Rallo. Ready for the game on Saturday?" Sherman asked.

"You know it, bro! Hey, and you know, I've been watchin' a lot of film lately, and I noticed that their defense likes to blitz."

"I noticed, now, what you want to do, is don't do any of that dancing stuff, just find the hole and run into it and you'll be running like a jaguar in the safari." Sherman then replied to Rallo.

Sherman then started to leave, only to notice something hanging in the hallway, a "SKIN THE COUGARS" banner sign. Sherman sighs in annoyance.

**-Later that night, 9PM, Peabody manor-**

It was time for bed, and after the first day of the game week practice, people would agree that everyone needed a rest, after all, Sherman's going to need it for the big season opener between the Cougars and the Tigers.

_"Oh boy, there's an awful lot of pressure for this season, Mr. Peabody." _Sherman was heard from his room, speaking of which, Sherman was getting in his bed, where as Mr. Peabody sat beside Sherman's bed.

"I don't understand why, Sherman, after all, it's just a game. Don't let the pressure get to you, it's not like everyone's treating you like you're supposed to be the leader of the school, right?" Mr. Peabody asked.

Sherman looked guiltily at Mr. Peabody and the sighed, "Actually, it kinda is."

Mr. Peabody then had a look of confusion, all this peer pressure over a football game? Normally, he wouldn't be this worried, considering the fact that he had a different puppyhood compared to Sherman's childhood as an elementary school student and BFL player.

As a pup in Oklahoma, Peabody was different from other dogs, being incredibly smart, and more interested in intellectual pursuits than the usual tricks of regular dogs, like playing fetch, which he called an "exercise in futility". As a result, no kids wanted to adopt him, leaving him lonely. Without a human family, Peabody devoted himself to the pursuit of knowledge and became active in many fields such as science and athletics, went on to graduate with top honors at Harvard (Vale-dog-torian), experimented with new methods of alternative fuel, and invented things like the fist-bump, planking, autotune, and Zumba.

One rainy day in 1990, as he was walking down the streets of Dallas, he heard crying from a nearby alley, and investigated, discovering an infant abandoned in a cardboard box, with only a blanket, and a paper with a name pinned to it, "Sherman".

Remembering his own childhood, and wanting to give the boy something he never had as a pup, a home and family, Peabody decided to adopt Sherman.

"Oh, dear." Mr. Peabody then said, worriedly, but then, he said, "Don't worry, Sherman, you'll do fine." Mr. Peabody was about to walk out of the room.

"I love you, Mr. Peabody." Sherman said.

"I have a deep regard for you as well, Sherman." Mr. Peabody replied.

Sherman started to have a worried look on his face, why does Mr. Peabody say "Deep Regard"?

As Mr. Peabody shut the door, he then thought to himself, _"All this fuss over a football game? I remember in New York, the athletic game wasn't a big deal until you reach the NFL." _Mr. Peabody then thought, worried about his son.

**Friday Morning, 3 days later, 8:49AM**

Cars were arriving at the school, teachers were getting their classrooms ready, students were getting stuff from their school lockers, which means one thing: School has arrived.

Phineas was in the same class with Sherman, Penny, Penny's twin sister _(Author's note: I know Penny doesn't have an identical twin sister in the MPAS film, but I felt that she should've had a twin sister in the actual film, so shut up.)_, and Sherman's best friends, Dexter, Mason and Carl.

Phineas was walking with Sherman to his classroom, and then Phineas finally said, "You know, me and the guys are having a party at my house tonight. Maybe you would like to come?"

Sherman then replied, "Wait, we have a few birthdays coming, Phineas, so that means Birthday Parties. Why have a party before the big game?"

"Come on, dude, we gotta live life to the fullest, don't we?" Phineas then replied to Sherman, playfully.

"I guess so. But the party should really be after the game on Saturday." Sherman replied.

"Hey." A voice was heard. The 2 turned around to see a student with his friends, and they glared at Sherman for a known reason why.

"Oh, hey Rick." Sherman nervously said.

"Big game on Saturday. Don't screw up, buddy boy." Rick replied, threateningly. Sherman has a ton of pressure to deal with on Saturday Night.

"So, Howard's comin' to town, huh? This should be a good game, Sherman!" Phineas replied.

"Yeah, but why is there so much pressure in the town?" Sherman asked, while shrugging.

"Well, because this is Texas, man. And everything's bigger in Texas, steaks, homes, even American Football."

"I know, but still. It's just a game."

**Classroom, 12:30PM, class is going on. **

As the class started their activity _(organizing their school year seats)_, Dexter, Penny, Penny's twin, Sherman, Phineas and Rallo were in the same table.

"Alright, so we're classmates again." Sherman said, Penny chuckled in happiness.

"Okay, students," Their teacher said. "Now, I hope you enjoy sitting with the friend that you choose to be with, because these are going to be your semester seats."

Penny and her twin sister sighed in anger and dissapointment, much to the annoyance of Sherman.

"Come on, Penny, you and your sister, Jenifer, might actually like sitting here together." Sherman replied.

"Well, Sherman I would like it here, if she didn't support _the other_ school!" Penny said, glaring at Jenifer.

"Funny, I was supposed to go to school at Milton Elementary Academy School, one of the most etiquette elementary schools in this "state", but Dad thought that the school wasn't nice enough, considering the fact that these people make a big deal out of this rivalry!" Jenifer replied.

"Well, welcome to Texas, Jenifer." Sherman replied to Penny's twin.

"Whatever, as far as I'm concerned, Texas isn't even a state! It'd be nice to live somewhere actually part of this planet!" Jenifer said, insultingly.

"It's been a 1 year since we were both enrolled here, Jennifer. I'm sure there's a part of you that loves this school." Penny then replied.

"This is ridiculous! Why do you always want something that your sister doesn't want?" Dexter said, angrily.

"They're dealing with sibling rivalry." Sherman then said.

While Penny and Jenifer are arguing with each other, Sherman thought in his head, _"Maybe if they went to Flynn's party, they'll feel better."_

**Phineas and Ferb's Backyard, 7:30PM, a party's going on.**

Phineas and Ferb were having a party, with party games and soda, and they were having a great time.

Phineas then got in front of the partygoers and ended up getting their attention and said, "Well, folks, it's a pleasure to have you all here for the party, and there's been a lot of talk about this school being picked to win the championship, and being on this team and going to this school means a lot to me. And as most of you know, Gohan will be Graduating after his senior year, and that is why this season, I had _Homecoming _week dedicated to our friends and family, who have always been there for us. But tomorrow, it's all out war with the Cougars!"

The partygoers then said in celebration.

Phineas then said while raising his can of soda, "Here's to 7 years to good friends living large in Texas! Texas Forever!"

"Texas Forever!" The crowd of partygoers then replied, excitedly.

"And we all know that Sherman Peabody can lead this team to a championship this November! Come up here, buddy!" Goten then said, excitedly. The second Sherman heard that, he blushed in startled behavior and embarrasment. Sherman walked up to the front of the party and he looked nervous.

_(A.N: Start playing the theme from Friday Night Lights. Here's the link: __ watch?v=9buIAYnpUNM)_

He saw all of those hopeful smiles on all of his schoolmates faces, all the hopes and dreams of the kids of this Small Texas Town are on his shoulders, he had a weak smile and then said with pride, "You all ready for Saturday Night?"

The students cheered in excitement for the upcoming game tomorrow.

**Saturday, August 30th, 1997, Gameday**

_"Here we are on 929 AM, it is gameday, people! The Defending champs vs. the Bradley Tigers! This town of Meadowbrook, Texas is on fire! In a few minutes, the season will kick off, and so will the hopes and dreams of this Texas Town!" The radio host said._

The day has arrived, the first game of the BFL season, Howard vs. Bradley. Stores were closed for the game, sponsored restaurants were at Parks Department Field #3, which consisted of 100 yard long bleachers on each side, high school stadium lights, and a scoreboard.

**Bradley Tigers Locker room, 5:30PM, 15 minutes before kickoff.**

The team was in there, wearing black jerseys with orange numbers, black sweatpants, black cleats, and white socks, taking a knee in front of Sherman, who was ready for this season opener.

Sherman then said, "We been thinkin' about this for four months now. You 5th graders have been thinkin' about it for years. Well, it's here now. It's time. If any of you have any doubt in your mind,"

Charlie Brown gulped a bit.

Sherman then continued, "I don't want you to walk through that door over there. But know that you shouldn't have any doubt in your mind about whatyou're supposed to do tonight, and about how you're supposed to do it."

He then shouted excitedly, "So let's take care of it!" The team shouted in excitement, ready for the hopes of the season to kick off on a positive note.

The team ran out of the tunnel, and the crowd on the Bradley side of the bleachers cheered for their team as the stadium was full to the brim. Football season has arrived.

**Author's note: Next Chapter: The game, the phenom, and more chapters! Stay tooned for more "Gameday: A town, A team, A dream"!**


	6. Chapter 5- Git Er' Done

**Author's note: Well, this is it, the awaited game, and it's finally here, Gameday.**

The Cougars were dressed in Orange and Navy blue, warming up, the Tigers were also warming up for the awaited season opening game. The atmosphere was incredible, Mr. Peabody was even there to support his son, in fact, all of the parents of both teams were there to support their kids or even just to have fun with their friends.

_"The Tigers have won the toss, and they have elected to receive, and Sherman's offense is all set!"_

The offense was out on the field at the 50, lined up, ready to play football, while the defense was ready to spoil their home opener.

"Blue 80! Red 17! Hut!" The ball was snapped, and the linemen came off the ball, Sherman hands the ball off to Rallo, and due to Steven pulling and blocking the linebacker, Rallo takes this oppertunity to run this up the middle, and to the crowd's excitement, Rallo ran past the Defense and scored the first touchdown of the night.

_"Touchdown, Tigers! And the hype about Rallo Tubbs is real as he makes a 50 yard rush to the endzone for his first BFL Touchdown in his career!"_

Sherman and his teammates were also excited about the first score of the season, but this was only the beginning of a fun night for our lovable underdog team.

_**It's the kids, baby**_  
_**It's the kids, baby**_  
_**It's the kids, come on**_  
_**It's the kids, baby**_  
_**It's the kids, baby**_

Then, it was the defense's turn go on the field, and they just made an embarrasment of the Cougars' offense first possession, on 1st and 10, TJ was sacked by Ed for a loss of 10, Goten tipped a pass to Vince LaSealle, and not to mention that TJ was sacked by Johnny test for a loss of another 10.

_**And ya know we're gonna groove**_  
_**It's the kids, baby**_  
_**It's the kids, baby**_  
_**It's the kids, come on**_  
_**It's the kids, baby**_

_**Leave it up, leave it up to me**_

For all of the game, it has been a great night for the Tigers, Rallo was running whenever he saw daylight and rushed for 3 touchdowns, Phineas caught a lot of passes for first downs and 2 touchdowns, and as for Sherman, he had a field day that night, throwing for 492 yards, and rushing for 98 yards, one of those rushes was a TD rush. The defense made 6 turnovers happen. One of them was from a interception, 5 of them were from fumbles. It was just a field day for the Tigers offense and Defense. But however, Charlie Brown wasn't having a great night, he only made one extra point kick and that was that, which prompted the Tigers to go for 2 for the whole game.

**_Late in the 4th quarter-0:20 left_**

"LET'S GO, TIGERS!" The Bradley crowd then said, after the defense made another stop. The game was in the bag, the Tigers had a commanding lead, 50-0.

Sherman was happy, he had a great night, the team huddled up, and then he said, "Trunks, you're goin' in!"

Kid Trunks smiled to this in surprise, then, the offense except Sherman went out there, with Trunks as their quarterback for the remainder of this game, the Bradley bleachers were still excited.

_"And here he comes, folks! The QB Phenom from Big D. Kid Trunks "Youngblood" Briefs!" _

The 2 teams lined up and Kid Trunks got ready, and shouted, "42! 33! Hut, hut, HIKE!" The ball was snapped, and Kid Trunks went back to pass, and he found Jimmy at the midfield, wide open, seizing this opportunity, Trunks then threw the ball 50 yards downfield and Jimmy Neutron caught it for a first down, and the crowd cheered in excitement. So did the Tiger players, except Sherman.

The 2 teams lined up again, and Kid Trunks snapped the ball and dropped back to pass and looked downfield, he then threw the ball downfield as the clock ran out...and Gerald Johannsen catches the ball for another touchdown. The Bradley students ran onto the field to celebrate a victorious 1st game of the season.

_"TOUCHDOWN, TIGERS! OH, MY LORD! THAT BALL SOARED ON THE WINGS OF AN ANGEL, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT IS OFFICIAL! IT IS JOE MONTANA REINCARNATED!"_

The Tigers were celebrating the win, but Sherman didn't know what to feel, should he feel happy about the blowout victory or stressed now that he knows that his starting position is in danger of being given to the new QB. Sherman's dad, Mr. Peabody, felt the same way about this.

_**Tigers locker room, after the game**_

The Tigers celebrate a big win, while Charlie Brown felt a bit bad, Sherman then took him to the office part of the locker room.

"What the heck was that?" Sherman said, a little angry.

"I dunno." Charlie replied.

"You missed a lot of extra points, Charlie Brown."

_flashback: Charlie Brown attempting extra points, and failing really badly._

"I understand."

"Look, you have stop worrying about your mother, all you have right now is the short end. You have to do something about it. Otherwise, I'm gonna have to go for 2 for the whole season."

"I lost my confidence!" Charlie yelled, shocking Sherman. "Dad helped me be confident in school, and since then, my confidence dwindled to nothing after he died. I don't know what else to do!"

Sherman knew how Charlie felt, when Sherman became the starter for the Tigers, he was a nervous and panicky quarterback, but with a little training, he became a good QB.

"Meet me out on the field at 6AM tomorrow after film. I'll help you." Sherman then said.

"Yeah." Charlie then said, sadly walking away. Sherman took his seat after a bittersweet night. He has to help Charlie Brown get his confidence back, his starting position on the team is threatened by Kid Trunks, and he has a lot of stress to deal with.

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the past few, but I want to get on with this story arc!**


	7. Chapter 6- Why Do We Fall?

**Author's note: The story still continues!**

After watching film from the 1st week of the season, Sherman and Charlie got on their bikes and went for a bike ride to the park, while there, Sherman decided to help Charlie with his confidence issues by helping him kick a few field goals, but Charlie's depression was holding him back, causing him to miss a few field goals.

"You have to make sure you get the kick right, dude, you've missed too many kicks last night." Sherman then said, worriedly.

"I'm sorry." Charlie then replied.

"Don't say that you're sorry, prove it." Sherman replied.

"You ever feel cursed, Sherman? Like, no matter what, inside your heart you feel that you're gonna lose. Like something's hanging over you, following you like a witch, a stormy cloud or a demon that just... I feel like that all the time. Even when things are going good. When we're winnin', it's there. And when we're losin', it's there." Charlie then said, while kicking yet another missed field goal.

Sherman then remembered last season's 4-5 record, and how some classmates treated him like an outcast, but of all students, the only classmate that didn't treat Sherman like an outcast was his best friend, Penny.

"It took me a long time to realize that, uh, there isn't much difference between winning and losing, except for how the outside world treats you. But inside you, it's about all the same. It really is. Fact of the matter is, I believe that, uh, our only curses are the ones that are self-imposed. You know? We, all of us, dig our own holes." Sherman guiltily said, causing Charlie to feel bad.

"But Charlie, you digged your own hole, and I'm going to help you climb out of it." Sherman then said, confidently.

Charlie then gave a proud weak smile, and then started to kick a few field goals again, getting closer but still missing.

_**-At an old cabin, 12:30PM-**_

Phineas, Dipper, and Mabel walked over there and parked their bikes. Mabel was confused about why she was here.

Since Dipper and Mabel met Phineas and Ferb, they have been great friends, but there was something Dipper, Phineas, and Ferb had in common, working in the toolshed

"Uh, Dipper, this is the Mystery Shack. Why are we here? June isn't here for another few months." Mabel said.

"Well, it was either Quiznos or this. I couldn't pass this up. Once the mystery shack opens, we'll have our own Go-Cart auto shop, we'll name it "Pines' Gears and Flynn's Rigs. It's gonna be sweet!" Dipper replied to Mabel, excitedly.

"Wow, I know what me and Ferb are gonna do this summer! It's perfect, man!" Phineas said.

"There's going to be a little refrigerator on the right, and a hydraulic lift in the corner. Fixing go carts, drinking root beer, 24/7!" Dipper then said.

"Dipper, are you sure you want to work near the Mystery Shack?" Mabel asked, curiously.

"What more do we need, Mabel?" Dipper then replied, shrugging confidently.

"It's awesome, man." Phineas then said to Dipper, he then smiled.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, at Goku's house, Goten was working on homework, while the radio was on. _'"That was one heck of a ball game, Robbie. The Tigers have truly shown their talent last night!"_

_"And all the rumors are true about the QB Phenom, Kid Trunks "Young-gun" Briefs! He is the real deal, and with a great start for the Bradley Tigers, Sherman's spot as a starting QB may be in jeopardy. Next Saturday Night, the Tigers head to San Antonio to take on the Lincoln Elementary Knights, a heavy Underdog, but a formidable opponent."_Dean then said on the radio.

Gohan was walking in the hallway, and notice Goten working on his homework.

"Doin' some homework?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah." Goten then said.

Gohan then walked in the room and took his seat near Goten.

"Thanks for coming to the game, Gohan." Goten then said, happily.

"You're welcome. I always like football."

"Then why aren't you playing High School Football?"

"I do, I play on the flag football team."

"Can't wait to see you play baseball, though." Goten then excitedly said.

"Hold on there, champ, don't worry about that, worry about the football season first!" Gohan then said.

_"Absolutely not, ChiChi!"_Goku was heard, angrily speaking.

**-Living Room-**

Goku and ChiChi were having an argument.

"Why not?!" Chichi angrily asked.

"Because, ChiChi, I haven't spoken to my father since he left. My mother needed him, and he wasn't there for me since then." Goku then said.

"Goku, you know very well that he was in the Vietnam War. Why are you mad at him, anyway?" Chichi then replied.

"Well, there are a lot of reasons why, he was always late, late to my games, late to be home, and the fact that we lived on a farm that he had a hard time paying bills for."

"There's still a part of you that still loves him, do you think he wanted to miss out on your games?"

"Still, I'm very furious at him for leaving for the Vietnam War when the farm and family needed him." Goku then said, angrily.

Ever since Bardock left for the Vietnam War, Goku's relationship with his father became strained, and he hasn't spoke to Bardock, even when Bardock visited Gohan when the boy was 3, Goku refused to speak with his father. Since his childhood, Goku had abandonment issues.

"I don't want Bardock to set foot in this house ever again, and there's nothing that will change my mind." Goku angrily said, while heading upstairs, getting ready for work at the car dealership.

**-Peabody Manor, Sherman's room, 5:30PM-**

Sherman was looking at game film for their next opponent, the Lincoln Knights. He was taking close notes at the game between the Lincoln Knights and the Staubach Legends. The Knights are good at the Power Iowa and they've perfected the five and the six.

Mr. Peabody then entered the room, and then said, "Wow, you're still taking careful notes about your next opponent?"

"Yeah, the Knights are a good team." Sherman then said, looking at Mr. Peabody and walking towards him.

"Sherman, are you sure you're okay?" Peabody asked, curiously, "Is the pressure getting to you?"

"Look, I do appreciate your concern, but no matter how great the peer and school pressure is on me to lead the team to the BFL Championship, nothing is going to stop me. I'm fine, Mr. Peabody."

"I've known you for 7 years, Sherman, you don't do so well under pressure."

"The past is in the past, Mr. Peabody, I'll be fine."

Mr. Peabody was unsure, but he wasn't protesting either.

**-Go Cart Palace, 7:00PM-**

At Grunkle Stan's Go Cart place, Phineas and Dipper were at the Auto Shop area of the place, fixing up Go Carts.

"Thanks, Phineas, I really appreciate you helping Grunkle Stan at _Stan's Go-Go-Carts_. These carts need to be repaired." Dipper said, exausted, yet thankfully.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for, Dipper." Phineas then said, finishing up with his fixed up car.

The 2 then took their seat and looked at the sunset, it was a peaceful sunset, they then grabbed their root beer and took a sip of their root beer drinks.

"You know, with the season kicking off, maybe we should consider our plans before Mabel and our family heads to the appartments next to the school." Dipper then said.

"What are you talking about?" Phineas then said.

"Grunkle Stan has yet to pay up on the money he owes for opening up the mystery shack. I mean, it's a good business, and unless Stan pays the money he owes, this family's buisiness is screwed, dude." Dipper then said, drinking a mouthful of root beer after he finished his sentence.

"Well, I do know how you could get help, ever asked someone to make an investment?" Phineas then said, curiously.

Dipper then looked up at him, hoping that what Phineas said worked.

**-Best Buy, Sunday evening, 7:30-**

Sherman and Mr. Peabody was looking for someone to fix a computer from the school.

Sherman then saw another kid, and judging by the fact that he had another computer, he decided to ask him a question. He had black combed hair, peach white skin, freckles, hazel eyes, a Dallas Cowboys shirt and pants, and Gym shoes.

"Hey, do you know where I can find the manager?" Sherman asked the kid.

"Well, me and Mom are looking for the manager as well." The kid replied. "And if you think I'm gonna let the finest Backyard Football player in Texas walk out of this store with that broken down computer, you don't know me."

The kid then placed his hand forward for a handshake.

"Josh Miller." The kid then said, happily.

"Nice to meet you, Josh...Miller?" Sherman said, confusedly, while shaking his hand. "Wait, how do I know that name?"

"McMaynardberry Elementary, Defensive Player of the year, 1995 and 1996." Josh replied.

"No way." Sherman replied, smiled as if he was joking.

"Mom and Dad and I moved in here and were wondering if I can go to your school, dad talked to the principal, and I was wondering if I could be on your team. You won't regret it." Josh then said.

Sherman was a little confused about this, but he decided to shrug and nod yes.

**Well, Sherman has met a new friend, Josh Miller, and his character is loosely based on Stan Traub. Next Chapter: Bradley vs. Lincoln! Penny and Jenifer's sibling rivalry agitates everyone at school, and Sherman is feeling the heat as others gain faith in their new QB, Kid Trunks' "Top Gun" Briefs, and last, but not least, Goten finds out that Gohan might miss a few of the Tigers' games.**


	8. Chapter 7- Fracture

**Author's note: Another chapter in the story of the Bradley Tigers. When we left off our lovable underdogs, we learn that Sherman believes there isn't much different between losing and winning, except how the world treats you, and Sherman meets a new friend, Josh Miller.**

Monday at school, it was a rainy day, and at PE class and Recess, Sherman and his team took the oppertunity to work on tune ups that they planned on working on. Josh Miller was also there.

The 2 teams lined up, and Sherman was about to snap the ball, he then shouted, "CARDINAL, CARDINAL! HIKE!" The ball was snapped, and Sherman handed the ball off to Rallo, who flea flickers it back to Sherman and throws the ball to Gerald Johansen after Gerald ran a slant route.

"That's the Cardinal option. Make sure you shout it out loud, Kid Trunks, because that's what's going to fool those Knights, let's see what you got." Sherman then said, curiously.

"Yeah, make sure we hear you clear and loud!" Josh then said.

"Okay." Kid Trunks then took over the position of QB. He then shouted, "Ready?! Blue 80! Blue 80! CARDINAL, CARDINAL! HUT!" The ball was snapped, and he handed off the ball to Rallo, and he pitches back to Trunks, and then he then threw the ball to Phineas, who ran up the middle and went downfield. Phineas then caught it, much to Sherman's surprise.

"Wow, I didn't expect much from a rookie." Sherman then said.

Josh then excitedly walked over and said, "That was genius, that's why I'm here, Sherman, I got goosebumps!"

Sherman raised an eyebrow in confusion and said, "Um, okay..."

For much of the practice, Sherman and his team worked on running option plays and running play action plays as well.

That afternoon at the LMC, the class was looking for a book to work on. Sherman and Penny were talking to each other. Jenifer was sitting near Penny.

"You know that your team's playing at Alamo Stadium in San Antonio?" Penny then said.

"Wow, I did not know that. Have you decided to talk to your sister about supporting the Tigers?" Sherman asked, curiously.

"Forget it, Sherman, no matter what, she'll always hate this school. Even if I did get her to go to the Homecoming party after the Homecoming game, Jenifer is still going to prefer Milton over Bradley." Penny said, rolling her eyes.

Phineas then walked over to Sherman and asked, "Can you do Dipper a favor?"

"What's that?" Sherman asked.

"The mystery's shack is going under. And Grunkle Stan needs help paying the bills." Phineas then said.

"Well, maybe I could try to convince Mr. Peabody to help with a donation event. Half of the money that purchases tickets for the game this Saturday at Alamo Stadium could go to your Grunkle." Sherman said.

"You honestly think you can help Dipper and Mabel's Great Uncle? Why are you even trying to help him?" Jenifer asked in disgust.

"Because the Mystery Shack is important to Stanford." Penny then replied in anger.

"I bet that Mabel's "ever so" charming Grunkle is too selfish to even pay the bills at the Mystery Shack." Jenifer said in anger.

"How do you know?" Penny angrily said.

"Well, he does a lot of idiot things there, it's basically a museum of old timey supernatural movie statues and with all that money the town pays to see it, I bet he keeps it in a safe." Jenifer replied.

"Okay, maybe he does a lot of selfish things, but that doesn't prove anything!" Penny then said.

**-After school, and after film study, 4:30PM, downtown Meadowbrook**

Sherman, Goten, and Rallo were riding their bikes home from school.

"Did I mention that Gohan has a part time job?" Goten then said.

"Wow, that's nice." Sherman then said. Goten seemed a little down though. "Anything bugging you?"

"Well, his first shift is on Saturday Night from 6-10, and he's going to miss some of my games." Goten then said.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Sherman replied.

"And the worst part is that he'll miss some of our games, and what if we end up losing in the playoffs and he misses one of those games?" Goten asked, sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll make it to the Backyard Football League championship, man." Rallo replied, "We just gotta get past opponents like Milton and Washington."

"Yeah, don't remind me about Milton." Sherman said, angrily. When Billy went down with an injury on his last game as a Bradley Tiger in 1996, Sherman stepped in and played consistently in the 3rd and 4th quarter, but despite his valiant effort, the Tigers failed to beat them, losing 21-24. "We need to focus on these guys."

"So is Charlie kicking better?" Goten asked, curiously.

"No, but he's getting there, I helped him with kicking from 10 to 35 yards, and his depression is still holding him back from kicking a 45 yarder." Sherman then said.

"You know, if I were you, I'd be worried about Trunks taking your spot, man." Rallo then said.

Sherman had a concerned look on his face.

**-Peterson Manor _(Patty and Paul's home), 9:00PM_, Penny and Jenifer's bedroom**

In the lavender colored bedroom, Penny and Jenifer were getting ready for bed. Both were wearing identical purple pajama pants and pink t-shirts with aflower in the middle of both of their shirts.

"Well, Principal Poovey talked to Mom and Dad about you and me." Penny then said.

"And she wants us to stop arguing before one of us gets heartbroken?" Jenifer then said, angrily.

"Yeah, pretty much. And you know what? It's your fault." Penny then said, also angrily.

"Whatever. I guess the cat was pushed too far." Jenifer then said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever?!" Penny angrily snapped, shoving her twin.

"Penny, watch yourself. I just made a joke." Jenifer rudely said.

"It's not a joke! I tried to get you to like Sherman and the school, and you can't even make an month's effort to try!" Penny angrily said, gritting her teeth.

"Okay, you know what? You, Cindy, Mom and Dad wanted me to go to Bradley Elementary! I never said _once_ that I wanted to go to Bradley!" Jenifer then said, angrily poking her twin.

"Then what the heck are you going to do? You think you're going to get me to agree with you? Sherman's my best friend, I have a lot of friends at Bradley. You'll have to get used to going to a school that you don't want to go to, Jenifer." Penny then said, getting in her bed.

Jenifer then said, "I guess you're right. Oh, and Penny? All I wanted is to be happy." She went to her bed to the left, and turned out the lights.

**Saturday, September 6th, 1997, Goku's home, 5:00AM**

Goten was getting ready for the game, yet he had a sad look on his face, his brother was going to miss out on his game due to his job as a grocery clerk. The Tigers' away jerseys consisted of a white jersey with black jersey numbers and orange outlining and white sweatpants and orange socks.

Goku knocked the door, and entered Goten's room, he then said, "Hey! There's my little football player!"

"Hi, Dad." Goten said, quietly.

Goku knew why Goten was sad today, Gohan's shift is at the same time for his game.

"Listen, I know it hurts, but maybe Gohan will be able to see some of your games." Goku then said, "To put it mildly, he's not going to make the same mistake my father made."

Goten then said, "Alright."

Goku then left the room and said, "Now, come on. Your bus is here!"

**-Hours later, Alamo Stadium in Alamo Stadium in San Antonio, Texas, 9:45PM-**

The game between the Knights and the Tigers was going on, the Knights uniforms consisted of grey jerseys and black sweatpants. It was the Tigers turn on offense in the 4th quarter.

_"The Tigers have had a great night tonight, they ended the 1st half 14-7, and in the 4th quarter, it's a 49-21 ballgame." The Radio announcer said._

"Blue 80!" Sherman said, as both teams lined up. "Hike!" The ball was snapped both linemen came off the ball.

Sherman dropped back to pass, under tremendous pressure, he then ran right and was tackled by Clarence Wendall, causing a fumble, and prompting Rallo to recover the ball and run for a 47 yard gain for a first down.

The crowd was unsure about Sherman's performance tonight, he seemed a little off tonight. Sherman then sighed in anger as he got back up and went into the huddle.

_"Despite the massive lead, the Tigers' QB situation is not balanced. Both Quarterbacks have been alternating between drives. Sherman Peabody has been okay, throwing for 98 yards, 2 interceptions, 1 touchdown, and 3 fumbles, whereas Kid Trunks was on fuego tonight, the QB phenom threw for 132 yards, 4 touchdowns." The announcer then said._

"Alright let's run the Barracuda Left Twist." Sherman then said, exaustedly.

"Sherman, man, are you okay?" Rallo asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, ready?" Sherman then said, and both teams lined up, 29 yards away from the endzone. He then looked at the coverage and yelled, "Hike!"

The ball was snapped, and the coverage was tight, Sherman was unsure who to throw it to as he ends up getting sacked for a loss of 5 yards.

Sherman then got up and went to the sidelines, frustrated. Kid Trunks then walked up to the frustrated boy and said, "You need me?"

Sherman then nodded and Kid Trunks went into the game in the QB position. Both teams lined up and the Tigers were in a hail mary position.

"48! 99! Hut!" Kid Trunks then said, the ball was snapped, the play was action, he was looking for an open man, and found Arnold Shortman _(Gerald's best friend) _and threw it to him in the end zone, making the score 55-21.

_"And Kid Trunks finds Arnold "Football Head" Shortman for another Tiger touchdown!"_

The crowd and the players cheered in excitement, all except Sherman, who felt disappointed about his poor performance and jealous of his new friend's talent.

**10:00PM**

It was the Knights' turn at offense.

_"15 seconds left in the game, and the Knights are about to take their turn at offense."_

Jeff Randall got the snap and looked for an open Wide Receiver and thew the ball downfield before being tackled by Irwin Marshall.

Goten then took the oppertunity to get in front of the wide receiver and pick the ball off, prompting the Tiger fans to cheer as he takes the ball to the goal line for a 1st and goal.

It was then the Tigers' turn at offense, Sherman got back in his position at QB and snapped the ball, and ran up the middle for another Touchdown as time ran out.

_"Another Tiger TD! Tigers win! Tigers win! And once again, Kid Trunks has showed off his prowess at football as the Bradley Tigers head to 2-0 for the first time since 1963!"_

While the team celebrated another victory, Sherman headed to the lockers, worried and stressed out after a terrible game. He was happy with the win, but mostly heartbroken and angry about the way he played.

**Peabody Manor, Midnight.**

Sherman got home with Mr. Peabody via' car, and noticed all the _"For Sale"_ signs on his front lawn, it was meant as a joke from rival Milton Elementary, but due to his pathetic performance, he was in no mood to deal with this. He didn't know what to do, most of the school was losing their faith in him, and all Mr. Peabody could do is sympathize for his adopted son. Was Vegeta right? Are the rumors about Kid Trunks true? Was he comparable to Joe Montana? Sherman kept thinking about this as he slept comfortably in his bed.

**Well, Sherman's starting Job is in hot water! Will he lose it? Only one way to find out! Read the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8- Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**Author's note: The final chapter of act one. Sherman finally starts to feel the heat as the town loses faith in him and gain faith in Kid Trunks "Top Gun" Briefs, and take note, this chapter will take after the 3rd week of the BFL season.**

**A week later, September 14th, 1997, 9:03AM, Peabody Manor backyard**

Sherman and his friends were in the backyard on a beautiful Sunday Morning. Sherman was practicing throwing a few quarterback passes through an old tire swing, while listening to the radio.

_"A showdown last night ended in a 39-24 win for the Tigers hosting the Washington Elementary Wolves last night! Sherman has made a few mistakes, throwing for 108 yards, rushing for 24 yards, throwing 4 interceptions, and only 1 touchdowns, causing the Tigers to be down 14-22 at the end of the 1st half, and once Kid Trunks came in for the rest of the game, he managed to throw for 290 yards, 3 touchdowns and rushed for 23 yards."_

Sherman threw the ball harder as he heard the news story, getting angrier about each turnover he threw by mistake, each time he got sacked, each time the crowed booed at him for each turnover he threw.

Mason then said embarrassingly , "Ugh, the humiliation."

Sherman then glared at his friends and said, "Really?"

Mason then said, "Sorry, but you need to relax a bit."

"How can I? Everyone in town thinks I'm a has-been, Mason. I don't know what to do." Sherman said, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Sherman, Mason's right. It's just a game." Carl then said.

"Easy for you to say, this is Texas Football we're talking about, Carl. All of the peer pressure's on me to lead this team to the championship." Sherman replied.

"Pull the slot machine and elbow the midget in the face. You understand though, You're always going to be a Tiger in your heart." Dexter then replied, catching a football that Sherman threw.

"Do you think it's a bad sign that Penny hasn't called me yet?" Sherman said, while Dexter and the guys started to play catch with each other.

"Probably a terrible sign, you turned down an offer to have lunch with Penny at the park this afternoon after your game last night." Mason then said.

"But I was sad that night, I just needed time to myself." Sherman said, shrugging.

"But aren't you supposed to rise above that?" Dexter asked.

**Pines household, the living room, 12PM**

Dipper, Rallo, Goten, Charlie Brown, Phineas and Gerald were there, having a team meeting.

"The Main reason I called you here is because we need to do something about the QB situation that we're stuck with. Sherman's still playing decently fair, he has 2 years under his belt and Trunks is just a rookie QB. I dunno, it would break the kid's heart." Dipper then said.

"Look, we can't keep switching between QBs all season, the town wants us to choose between Sherman or Kid Trunks, it's like as if we're picking life or death." Phineas then said.

"Well, as if things are already bad enough. Grunkle Stan doesn't have enough money to pay the bills around the Mystery Shack." Dipper then said, sadly.

"If it means going to the playoffs, then we don't have a choice." Goten then said. He then got the home phone and dialed Peabody's number.

_"Hello?"_Mr. Peabody answered on the phone.

"Mr. Peabody? We need to see Sherman. It's a serious matter." Goten then said.

**Minutes later,**

Sherman walked in the cabin, heartbroken, he then slammed the door.

"Hey!" A voice said, angrily, Sherman then looked to his left and saw the others.

"Sheesh, what's gotten into you?" Phineas asked.

"What has gotten into me?" Sherman asked as if he was accused, he angrily got up and said, "What has gotten into everybody? I do everything that you guys say! I worked hard for 2 years, I got this team to a game winning streak earlier, I did everything Mr. Peabody asked me to and this is the thanks I get?! If it's because Kid Trunks is better than me, go ahead and just say it!"

Everyone didn't want to break the truth to Sherman, but Sherman needed to know the truth, one way or another. But they didn't want to add insult to injury, considering the fact that Sherman's really stressed out and desperate to keep his starting job.

"I'm gonna have to be honest. This school's job is to make sure that this team works hard and is fielded with players that can win the BFL Championship." Dipper then replied. He continued, "Right now, that means Trunks Briefs is better than you, so yes."

Sherman couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew it was because everyone in Meadowbrook was pressuring the BFL team to start Trunks. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his stuff.

"Okay." Sherman said, then he started to walk towards the exit. He then said, "Then I quit."

Dipper then grabbed Sherman by the arm, and it's clear that Dipper had an angry look on his face.

"You're not quitting this team." Dipper then said.

"Yes I am!" Sherman insistently replied.

"_No, _you're not!" Phineas angrily replied. This caught Sherman's attention. Phineas then continued, "You know why? Because I'm not going to let you quit! Penny knows you, heck everyone knows you, I know you. If you quit this team, you're gonna hate yourself. Not just that, you'll be letting Charlie Brown down! You wanna be jealous? Fine, be jealous, you wanna be angry, fine, so be it! I don't care! But you are definitely not quitting this team!"

"Fine. I'll sit on your bench. I'll come to practice and do whatever it is anybody tells me to do. But I'm gonna hate it. And you're gonna hate it." Sherman replied.

Sherman left the cabin, heartbroken, betrayed, saddenned. In the words of a famous speech from a TV show: We're all vulnerable, and at some point in our lives we'll all fall. People must carry this in our hearts... that what we have is special. That it can be taken from us, and when it is taken from us, we will be tested. We will be tested to our very souls. We will now all be tested. It is these times, it is this pain, that allows us to look inside ourselves.

Sherman will be tested to his very soul.

**A sad way to end an Act in this Friday Night Lights tribute, Sherman lost his Starting Job, and Kid Trunks is the new team leader.**

**"We Will All Fall" Speech belongs to Kyle Chandler, and Universal pictures.**

**Next act: Sherman discovers a new talent that he has as a wide receiver, Charlie Brown and Rallo Tubbs get the spotlight, a division rival shares the school after a tornado destroys their hometown, and then Jenifer pulls off an unforgiving emotional prank on Penny and Sherman that shatters both Penny's heart and Sherman's heart.**


	10. Chapter 9- Crossing the Line

**Act 2 begins.**

It was Saturday, September 20th, 1997, 10PM, final seconds of the 4th quarter in the game between Bradley Elementary and Regan Elementary at the Regan Park District. The Tigers were up 48-10, yet the now-benched Sherman Peabody was just standing there in jealousy and disappointment, watching Kid Trunks play a fantastic game as the new Starting Quarterback. All Mr. Peabody could do is sympathize with his heartbroken son. So could Penny's parents.

Later that night, Sherman was in his room, sleeping, trying to shake this off.

The next Monday at school, it was a rainy morning, and it was pouring.

The students entered the school as they entered their classroom, Sherman feels disappointed and forgotten since all the students are liking Kid Trunks a lot more.

Rallo then entered the room, and Dexter fist bumped his classmate and then said, "Nice game last Saturday Night! 584 yards in one game! You are on a roll!"

Rallo replied, "It is what it is, man. I'm just talented."

"Yeah, everyone in school is impressed by your game performance!" Irwin _(A teammate)_ said, excitedly

Sherman was too sad to notice, Penny noticed it. And who could blame her boyfriend for feeling sad? No one.

"Come on, Sherman, I'm sure it's going to be okay." Penny then said, comforting her boyfriend.

"No, I feel like a piece of property." Sherman then said.

_"Attention class, PE class will have indoor softball today." The principal then said on the intercom._

"Maybe baseball will cheer you up, Sherman." Penny said. "And not only that, Homecoming Week is slowly approaching, and we've been voted for Homecoming King and Queen."

"I really don't feel like going." Sherman sadly replied.

"Come on, it will be fine." Penny replied.

_**-PE Class, gymnasium, 11AM-**_

In the class, Sherman was playing outfield, Penny was the pitcher and her sister was up to the plate.

"Well, that's a dilemma, a person that Jenifer hates is on the mound!" One of Rallo's friends said.

"You're in trouble now, Jenifer! This is what you get for calling Sherman a dog!" Penny then said, smiling tauntingly.

"Sherman is a dog, Penny, you're just another dog like him!" Jenifer insulted her sister. Penny pitched the softball, Jenifer swung the baseball bat and hit the ball to center field, prompting the outfielders, Trunks, Goten, and Sherman to panic slightly.

"I got it!" The boys then said, with Goten and Trunks running towards each other, and then, Sherman fallowed the ball and then made a catch for it.

"Yer out!" The PE Teacher said.

Goten was surprised. He then said, "Wow, that was pretty good!"

Kid Trunks then said, "Yeah, I knew that he was a talented athlete, but this is really new. I never knew that he was talented at Wide Reciever. Kid Trunks smirked at Sherman, getting an idea.

Penny was also stunned.

The kid playing 3rd baseman asked, "Are you surprised?"

Penny and Jenifer were shocked, they have never seen Sherman have the talent of Wide Receiver.

"Actually, yeah." Both twins said. Penny and Jenifer didn't see this coming.

**_-Parking Lot, after Practice, 6PM-_**

Charlie and Rallo were heading home, via' walking home.

"You know, the competition's getting tough, and we got a tough schedule ahead of us, man." Rallo then said.

"You're telling me! I have to try to get my Kicking skills upgraded." Charlie then said.

"Yeah, and Homecoming week is around the corner as well," Rallo replied. "Any girls you're interested in?"

"No, I mean, I was thinking about not going." Charlie then said.

"Look, it's been at least a year, you're gonna have to find a way to gain confidence. I on the other hand, have a rising stardom on the field, because when I'm out there, there's no worries. No boundaries. You just have to find a way to overcome your lack of confidence." Rallo replied. "Think about it."

Charlie Brown then thought about it. Maybe Rallo was right.

_-**Saturday, September 27th, 1997, 9PM-**_

In McMaynardberry's High School Stadium, which is a grassy field with bleachers and a scoreboard, the Bradley Tigers were going up against the Kennedy Goats, the goats wore Purple Jerseys and white sweatpants.

_"Late in the 4th Quarter, the Bradley Tigers have this game in the bag, 28-13, and they are are ramming the Goats tonight."_

The Tiger offense lined up at the 50 yardline, 50 yards away from the Endzone, first down and 10, and Kid Trunks takes the snap and pitched it to Rallo, who runs forward, with Phineas helping by making an incredible block. Rallo ran as fast as he could, evading any defenders coming their way, therefore, he scores another Touchdown for the Tigers.

_"Rallo Tubbs finds more daylight tonight as he makes a run for another TD." The announcer said, enthusiastically and happily._

At the Tiger sideline, as the Defense did their job, Kid Trunks approached a jealous Sherman.

"What do you want?" Sherman asked.

"You're going in at Wide Receiver." Kid Trunks replied, much to the confusion of Sherman. "I saw you on Monday with that catching talent."

"Yeah, I guess I have a talent at Catching." Sherman replied, shrugging. "What play are we running that includes me?"

"Gun Quads Left 87, after Phineas sets up the 1st down, alright? After Phineas makes the 1st down, go in for Neutron." Kid Trunks replies.

And after the Goats were forced to punt, the Tigers had the ball 73 yards away from the endzone, lined up in a I formation.

"Ready?! Blue 80! Green 70! Hut, HIKE!" Kid Trunks shouted, the ball was snapped, and the play was in action, and he pitched it off to Phineas, who broke tackles to run for 20 yards, setting up a first down.

And then Sherman subbed out Neutron, the crowd was confused, so was Mr. Peabody, and behind them, Vegeta was also confused.

_"Wait, that's Sherman! I thought Trunks took his position! That's not what we worked on all week!" _Vegeta angrily thought.

_"This is interesting, it looks like 2-way position player Jimmy Neutron is coming out of the game and Sherman Peabody's comin' in at Wide Receiver!"_

"Set! Pink 6! Pink 6! Hike!" Kid Trunks said, and the play was in action, and Sherman ran as fast as he could, Kid Trunks was under pressure, and Kid Trunks threw the ball deep, and everyone was on their feet...And Sherman caught the ball, and he ran for a Touchdown, making the score, 42-13, prompting the fans to cheer.

_"Woah! I did NOT see that coming, folks, and that's another Tiger Touchdown!"_

In the fan bleachers, Penny cheered on her best friend, Jenifer was surprised about what she just saw, she then blushed while looking at Kid Trunks.

"I didn't see that coming." Jenifer thought.

Vegeta was bittersweet about the TD.

**_-Vegeta's car, 10:30PM-_**

Vegeta was focused on the road, it was quiet as Kid Trunks was in the back seat.

"Trunks, why was Sherman put back in the game?" Vegeta then said.

"Well, he had a talent for wide reciever." Kid Trunks repleid.

"You shouldn't let a low class bottomfeeder just play receiver, you can't just let them do whatever they want. This family has a reputation to uphold. Low class outcasts like Kakarot need to earn their rights." Vegeta then said.

"C'mon, Dad, give Sherman a chance! It may be good for the team." Kid Trunks then said, insistingly.

"Alright fine, he did do pretty good tonight. I'll give him a chance." Vegeta said, agitated a bit.

_-**Mystery Shack, living room, Saturday Morning, 9AM-**_

Dipper was at the table, having breakfast, his Great Uncle, Stanley Pines, was getting ready to meet up with Goku for lunch.

"Alright, Dipper, Wendy's gonna babysit you two while I'm gone." Stanley then said.

"Have you ever considered a sponsor?" Dipper then said.

His grunkle then stopped for a second and then said, "Well, since bills are piling up at the Shack now, I suppose it's not a bad idea, when's the next game?"

"Well, Mabel and I were thinking about having a sponsored Mystery Shack shop during rivalry week." Dipper then said, shrugging and smiling.

"Sure, why not." Grunkle Stan then said.

**_-Taco Bell/KFC, 12PM-_**

Grunkle Stan and Goku were having lunch over there.

"Hey, thanks for the lunch, Goku, I really appreciate it." Stanley then said. "I just needed time to think."

"So Dipper and Mabel want you to have a Shop for Rivalry week?" Goku then said.

"Yeah, and hopefully, it will stir up some buisiness and that way, I could pay all the bills around the Shack. I even tried gambling to pay the bills around the house." Stanley replied after taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, gambling isn't going to accomplish anything, you'll just get screwed over in the end, Stanford." Goku replied.

No one knew why everyone calls Grunkle Stan "Stanford".

"What choice do I have, Goku, I got screwed over in all of the States in this country!" Stanley replied.

"And it's only a matter of time before Mabel and Dipper find out, you're going to tell them, right? If they find out the hard way, it's not going to be pleasant. You have to tell Mabel and Dipper." Goku replied.

Stanley knew he had to tell Mabel and Dipper his past with gambling, but it wasn't going to be pleasant.

**_-Thursday, Bradley Elementary Cafeteria, 12PM-_**

Sherman, Mason, Carl, Goten, Rallo, Gerald, Arnold, and Phineas were having lunch.

"Where's Trunks?" Goten asked, curiously.

"Any time we have lunch, he eats it early in Lunchtime and goes out practicing QB throws." Sherman then replied.

"So, anyone got Homecoming dates yet?" Gerald then said.

"I know I'm going with Penny!" Sherman then said.

"Be careful, dude. I heard there's a lot of talk that Kid Trunks will steal her away." Phineas then said.

"What are you talking about, guys? Penny's a great friend, and I think it's time for me to ask her to be my girlfriend." Sherman then said.

"Are you sure?" Arnold then asked, curiously raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Dipper's 10, you're 7 years old. Sherman, I'm not sure we should talk about relationships yet."

Charlie Brown then walked in and then walked towards Sherman.

"Hey, sorry I was late. You left behind your spare contact lenses at the park, Sherman." Charlie then replied.

"Oh, thanks." Sherman then said, he then headed outside.

"So has Penny talked to her sister?" Goten then said.

Phineas replied no.

"Well, one way or another, she's gonna find that there's part of her that loves this school." Rallo replied.

**_-Bradley Elementary Playground, 12:29PM-_**

While Kid Trunks practiced throwing the Football on the open field near the park, Penny and Jenifer were walking around the park, arguing.

"When's this going to end, Jenifer?" Penny angrily asked. "What do you want from me?!"

"Just to know what it feels like to have to beg, to have to go through your whole life going to a school you hate." Jenifer replied, angrily crossing her arms.

"It's not my fault that we're in this school, if you want to hate it, then go ahead! It won't change anything!" Penny then said, repeatedly poking her.

Kid Trunks started to take notice of this. He stopped practicing for a second and walk towards the two arguing twins.

"Girls, what's going on? Who started this?" Kid Trunks asked, curiously.

"She did!" Both Penny and Jenifer said, simultaneously pointing at each other.

"You know what, how about you 2 settle down, go talk to your older sister, Cindy?" Kid Trunks then said.

"I'm sorry, but as far as I'm concerned, I want nothing to do with her!" Penny then angrily said.

"Fine with me!" Jenifer then angrily said.

Penny attempted to leave, but Jenifer tripped her by the foot, causing her to fall on top of Kid Trunks, making it an accidental kiss. Jenifer then left in an angry hurry.

Unbeknownst to her, Sherman just found his contacts and then he saw Penny with Kid Trunks, both kissing, Sherman then had a shocked look on his face, thinking that Penny just wanted to be _only _friends with Sherman, and that Penny was another student that gained more faith in Kid Trunks.

Sherman tearfully ran back into the school cafeteria, heartbroken, his luck couldn't get any worse.

**_-Wal-Mart, Saturday, October 4th, 1997, 8PM-_**

Gohan was at work and right now, he was on break. He was listening to the Bradley game on the radio.

_"And Rallo Tubbs is having one hell of a game tonight, rushing for 3 touchdowns, 495 yards, and Sherman Peabody has received for 109 yards and 2 touchdowns. Goten and the Tiger defense has destroyed the Bush Dolphin offense, 60-13." The Radio then said._

Gohan sighed in angst, he sadly thought, "I can't imagine what Goten's going through tonight."

_"Gohan, your break's over." _Gohan's boss was heard. Gohan then got up and went back to stocking groceries.

**_-Bradley Tiger fieldhouse, after the game, 9:30PM-_**

After being congratulated for his great performance, Sherman left the locker room, and out into the field house. Kid Trunks was walking towards Sherman, happily. Sherman was clearly in no mood to be greeted.

"That is the seven I know. Those were some great catches, bro!" Kid Trunks said, complementing on Sherman's newfound talent as a wide receiver, but Sherman was too angry at his friend.

Unbeknownst to the boys, Penny was walking into the fieldhouse, worried that she might've left something here.

Sherman widened his eyes in anger and then out of the blue, he punched Kid Trunks in the face, shocking everyone.

Kid Trunks started to grunt in anger. "What the heck's wrong with you?"

"Come on, Trunks! Get up and fight me! Come on, coward! You're gonna steal my girl and not fight me?!" Sherman angrily said, demanding that Briefs should get up.

Penny was the most shocked of all, she then ran in to the scuffle, and stepped in Sherman's way.

"Sherman! What has gotten into you?!" She accusingly asked.

Sherman was too angry at her to think, so Sherman tightened his fists and said, "Don't you dare, Penny. Don't you dare."

Kid Trunks got angry and confused and started to leave, feeling guilty for hurting Sherman's feelings.

"Hey! Come back here. COME BACK HERE!" Sherman raised his voice. While fallowing angrily Trunks.

"Sherman!" Penny said, worriedly.

"You're gonna steal your best friend's girl, but you won't fight your own best friend?! Huh?!" Sherman raised his voice. Trunks was paying no attention whatsoever, feeling guilty. Sherman lost all of his patience, he stopped in his tracks and yelled at the top of his lungs, "You coward! YOU'RE A COWARD, BRIEFS, ALWAYS WILL BE!"

"Go." Sherman muttered, looking down on the ground.

"Sherman, please…" Penny said, sadly.

"GO." Sherman said, louder this time.

Penny then walked away in tears, and Jenifer was watching the whole thing, deviously smiling. "She got what she deserved." Jenifer then said.

_**Things are getting worse, Sherman and Penny have broken up, and Jenifer set the whole thing up. Next few chapters: Jenifer starts to realize what she has done to her twin sister, and a district rival shares the school after their school is torn up by a tornado, and Charlie Brown finally gets his moment of stardom.**_


	11. Chapter 10- Leave No One Behind

**Author's note: Now where were we?**

**_Sunday, October 5, 1997_**

It was a cloudy morning in the City of Meadowbrook, and Penny's Parents were at Peabody's manor for a brunch, Patty and Paul were getting along with Peabody, like usual, however, Penny and Jenifer refused to speak to each other, and Sherman was refusing to have anything to do with it, still furious about what happened last night, however, there's still a part of Sherman that still loves Penny.

Speaking of which, Penny and Jenifer were sitting in 2 different chairs, angrily playing with their phones, while Sherman was at his table, doing homework, whereas Josh Miller, his new "friend" was with him.

_"Hey, Sherman, can I talk to you for a second?"_ Penny's father asked.

Sherman then answered the door and asked, "What do you need?"

"Did Penny kiss Trunks?" Paul Peterson asked, with a stern look on his face.

"Yes. I saw it, but it was right after I was about to go back into the cafeteria at lunch, I also saw Jenifer walking away as well. And I don't know if I can talk to her!" Sherman then said.

"Well, you don't have a choice, it's bad enough that those 2 are in conflict. Jenifer's making the same mistake my father made, not wanting anything to do with his family because he wanted something else in life." Paul Peterson then said, while rubbing his eyes.

"I can't!" Sherman gritted his teeth.

"Why not?" Paul Peterson then said.

"Why not? More like "Why Should I"?! Everyone in town likes Kid Trunks "Top Gun" Briefs more than me. I won Penny's heart and lost it, and since he came along, the town has probably forgotten about me. Everyone used to recognize me, nowadays, I'm just a joke, everyone jumped the the scapegoat. Even Penny wants to spend more time with him." Sherman then said, sadly, he then said, "What's wrong with me?"

Paul Peterson then started to have a sympathized look on his face, Sherman has been through an awful lot lately.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Sherman. There's nothing wrong with you at all." He said. "Look, Sherman, you have to talk to them, because if you kick her out of your life you're gonna regret it for the rest of your life. Do you want that to happen?"

Sherman nodded no, he went back inside and then walked towards both twins.

"You know, Penny and Jenifer, a certain someone stated that if you don't like a person, it's because you don't like something about yourself." Sherman then said.

"What do _you_ know about Sigmund Froyd?" Jenifer then said.

"More than you would know about." Sherman then said.

"Yeah, more than you'd think." Josh Miller then said, prompting the other 3 to glare at him in a "Not Helping" manner.

"Stop repeating everything Sherman is saying." Both Penny and Jenifer then said, simultaneously.

"Listen, I'm sorry but if you wanted to go with someone else as a friend, then you could've just said so, Penny." Sherman then said.

"Sherman, wait." Penny said, getting up from her chair.

"Penny, I'm not quitting the team, if I do, I'll hate myself for it. But if it means you have more faith in Trunks than you have in me, then I can't be more than one of your friends." Sherman said, sadly, and Penny had a shocked look on her face.

"What? Sherman, please, you can't." Penny then said, sadly.

"Penny, not right now. I'll see you in class on Monday Morning. If you don't mind, I have an interview to go to." Sherman then said, sadly leaving the room.

"I hope you're happy." Penny angrily said.

"Yeah, nice going!" Josh confusedly yet angrily said. Prompting the 2 girls to glare angrily at the boy.

**-Charlie Brown's lawn, 12PM-**

Sherman and Charlie Brown were playing catch.

"I just don't know what to do, the worst part is that I don't have the courage to talk to Trunks about what happened last night. Do I have the team run a few Wind Sprints up a hill or do I buy smoothies for the team?" Sherman then said.

"Well, I know you may be furious at him, but maybe you should go talk to him. He's still part of your team." Charlie Brown then said.

"Since I punched him there's a lot of doubt he'll want to talk to me." Sherman then said. "But then again, this is still a team effort, so we win as a team or lose as individuals."

**-Tubbs Household, Backyard-**

There was a barbecue going on with a neighborhood called "MacFarlene Avenue", where the Rallo's family was there, his step father was Cleveland Brown. His stepfather was friends with Peter Griffin, Joe Swanson and Glenn Quagmire.

Speaking of, at the BBQ was going on at the Swanson household.

Donna, Lois and Bonnie were there.

"I gotta tell you, my baby's enjoying his moment of fame." Donna then said.

"Well, to be honest, I honestly thought the Tigers were going to be terrible, even Stewie refused to go to some of the games." Lois then said.

Joe and the others were grilling.

"Cleveland I gotta say, Rallo's pretty talented." Joe said.

"Yeah, I'm a proud step dad right now." Cleveland said, "And thanks for coming to the BBQ, fellas."

"Yeah, it's better than that time..." Peter was about to set up a cutaway, but realized that he can't.

Meanwhile, inside, Rallo and Stewie and Rallo's friends were inside, listening to the radio re-air of a local news talk show.

_"Homecoming week begins for the Bradley Tigers, and the Bradley Tigers path to perfection is told by 4 of the team's well known players, now remember how everyone said there was hype about you, Rallo?" Vinnie the Gooch said on the radio._

_"The Hype? Yeah, but the hype is real, I am setting more records than Gale Sayers. It's an easy process, we got 3 more teams to go until 9-0, and it's playoff time!" Rallo replied on the radio._

_"And Phineas, how does it feel to be one of the toughest BFL players in the league?" Vinnie the gooch then said._

_Phineas then replied, "It feels awesome."_

Stewie then said, "It must be great to be a famous football player."

Rallo then said, "You said it! This team could go all the way. _All the way_ to the championship, and no one's holding back! This is the best feeling in my life!"

_"We interrupt this program to bring you this special news bulletin, a Tornado in Northwest Texas has leveled the town of Richford. The Tigers' opponent's school has been destroyed as well." _The Radio then said.

The kids were surprised.

**_-Park, 4PM-_**

Kid Trunks was practicing throwing the ball around with Goten, when Sherman arrived. Trunks then noticed, and tried to ignore Sherman.

"Look, I know that I owe you an apology. But if you want to be with Penny as a date, I understand. If you're happy, I'll try to be happy for you both." Sherman then said.

Kid Trunks then said, "What do you mean?"

"Well, You're probably the best QB this year, you're great at passing, you're setting records, you led the team to a continuing winning streak! You're a great football quarterback! But I got bad news." Sherman then said.

"What?" Kid Trunks asked.

"Willis Elementary's school got destroyed by a tornado."

"Well, they can always stay at this town if you'd want, and it may take a while for me to accept your apology, by the way." Kid Trunks then said, raising an eyebrow and pointing at Sherman.

"Understood. I'll just call Wallabe and Nigel and tell them." Sherman then said, causing Kid Trunks to be confused.

**_-Monday Morning, 7AM, School-_**

It was a busy day at Bradley Elementary, there were tons of buses around the school, most of them are from Willis Elementary.

The news reporters were there, and Sherman was there for an interview.

"Yeah, and the 4th grader teacher, Mr. Simmons, will be assisted by my father, Mr. Peabody, because there's going to be a lot of students here." Sherman said, smiling.

"It must be weird having a rival paying a visit you during the week you play them on Friday Night for the big homecoming game." The reporter said.

"I like to think of this not being awkward, because I've known Wallabe Beetles since 1995, so we go way back, which means he's a good friend. As long as things don't stir up, it should fallow through just fine." Sherman then said.

On the way to the school, Phineas and some of his classmates are checking out a few of the students from Willis elementary.

"I have no idea why more idiots have to be here. This school's got enough idiots around here." Jenifer then said.

Josh then said, "Look, I know you wanted to go to Milton Elementary, but could you please just drop it already?!"

"My parents have a therapist, and I don't need a therapist when I have a journal to keep my thoughts." Jenifer then said.

Josh was confused, Jenifer rolled her eyes and she said, "It's a diary."

Charlie Brown then said, "Sheesh, you must be feeling angry."

"Actually other than this, I'm in a good mood. Let's just say a bad mood went away last week." Jenifer smiled mischievously, she chuckled as she left, causing Kid Trunks to raise an eyebrow in confusion and suspicion.

**_-Cafeteria, 12PM, lunch-_**

Both schools were in the cafeteria, whereas Sherman and his friend, Wallabe Beatles is at the front of the school. Wallabe is easily recognizable by his blond hair, like most Australians have, with its bowl-shaped cut. He wears an orange hooded sweater, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Listen up! Here's how this is gonna work out. The teams are going to split this up and take shifts between the practice field, the film room and the gymnasium. We got one locker room. That means we're gonna be sharing. I don't wanna hear any guff about it." Sherman then said.

"I don't know, Sherman. It's gonna be difficult to get a 90-minute cycle in with what you got. The weight room's too small. And heck, some of the gym equipment... Well, I guess my mom could probably use some of them." Wallabe replied, prompting the Willis elementary students to laugh.

"Yeah, They may not even be good enough for your mom, but they're good enough for a undefeated team like us." Sherman jokingly replied.

The left half of the cafeteria erupted in laughter.

"Welcome to Meadowbrook. It's our privilege to have you here. We are your hosts. Have a good week!" Sherman said, while leaving with Wallabe, and then the cafe then stood silent, both Rival schools glaring at each other as they have lunch.

**_Teachers' Lounge, During Lunch:_**

Mr. Peabody was in there in the teachers lounge, having coffee with the teachers.

Mr. Simmons then approached the world's most amazing dog and said, "Mr. Peabody, I dearly do appreciate you helping the 4th graders out with me. With all those students from the town of Richford, I don't think I would've been able to handle it by myself."

"Why thank you." Mr. Peabody then said.

"So, your son's team is perfect, huh? You think they'll be the first team to go 14-0?" Ms. Poovey asked.

"I don't know about that," Mr. Peabody then said, shrugging.

"Why not? This team has made several records, Peabody, even Paul and Patty are happy for their school!" Principal Lancer then said.

"Speaking of which, I just hope Sherman's okay about Penny going to homecoming with someone as a friend." Mr. Peabody then said.

"What, you didn't know?" Ms. Poovey said, after drinking her 6th cup of coffee.

"Didn't know what?" Mr. Peabody then asked.

"I've known Penny's family for a long time since Parent Teacher Conferences, I've known that Penny and Jenifer hate each other, do you honestly think Penny wanted to break Sherman's heart? Jenifer probably purposely got Sherman's feelings hurt." Ms. Poovey then said.

"Oh, dear. Well, I should tell them." Mr. Peabody worriedly said. "It won't be easy."

"No, it's best if Mr. Lancer tells him. He's known Sherman since Kindergarten. He helped him through the tough years..." Ms. Poovey continued to talk, but Peabody interrupted her.

"No. I should." Mr. Peabody then said. One way or another Jenifer will end up learning the error of her ways.

**This is not going to be easy for Mr. Peabody, and in the next Chapter, The Tigers get a surprise from the Willis Tomahawks, Arnold, Gerald, and Irwin introduce Charlie Brown to Helga Pataki.**


	12. Chapter 11- There Goes The Neighborhood!

**Author's note: Now where were we?**

**4:20PM, Practice, Tigers' PE Boys Locker Room.**

Sherman and his teammates were heading to their Lockers to get ready for practice, after 1 and a half hours of watching film from the Tomahawks/Lions Game from Last Week.

Kid Trunks and Goten opened the door to the locker room, which was consisted of walls that were painted black and orange lockers and carpet that was colored in orange/black/grey stripes.

But when they went into the locker room, they noticed something that they didn't expect to see, their lockers full of pranked objects.

"Yeah, that's really adorable." Phineas sarcastically said.

Phineas' locker was full of rusty old car parts, Sherman's locker had a bee hive in it, Charlie Brown's locker was full of a broken ant-farm filled with red ants.

"Real nice." Rallo then sarcastically said, looking at his cleats filled with water. They all knew it came from Willis elementary, apparently, people like to prank people whenever it comes to division rivalry week.

Then the players were about to return the favor and prank the other team, but Charlie Brown then yelled, "Hey!"

The team turned its attention to him and Sherman, and the 2 boys are angry.

"What the heck are you doing? You can't just do this!" Sherman angrily said.

"Woah, why shouldn't we prank these jerks?" Irwin then said.

A Teammate named Ed then said, "They filled my cleats with Buttered toast! I eat those!"

"Because, If you stoop to their level, you're no better than they are!" Charlie Brown then said.

"He's right, we're supposed to be good guests, no matter how pathetic and childish these pranks are, we have to rise above that, now get out of this locker and don't even think about pranking anyone on that team." Sherman angrily said.

**4:30PM, Practice, field near the playground.**

The Tomahawks were practicing their plays for the upcoming game on Friday Night, wheras the tigers were in their casual clothes, waiting for the Willis Tomahawks to end their practice.

Dipper then asked, "Why the heck do we have to wait for these idiots to end?"

Wallabe then said to his teammate, "Nigel, make sure you get to the outside!"

Sherman then walked up to Wallabe and said,"Hey, it's almost 4:45, Wallabe."

"Okay, fine, whatever." Wallabe then said.

"Listen, I really appreciate you being here, but I'd also appreciate it if your team plays your part as well." Sherman then quietly said.

"It was just a harmless prank." Wallabe replied.

"Well, at least stop with the pranks before something spirals out of control." Sherman said, worried.

Wallabe nodded, and then said to his team, "Film time, boys! Lets let these ladies have their dance floor."

And then Sherman glared at his team and said with a mixture of jokingly, sarcasm, and anger, "Let me tell you something, it's every kid's childhood dream to experience the biggest level of childish idiocy his friends and team could muster. Technically, gentlemen, I am living a dream. But I would love for you to live your dreams too! So I'm gonna allow you to live the dream of realizing just how far it is you could run until you can run no longer, led with the tutelage of Josh Miller! Hop to it! Let's go!"

"LIVE THE DREAM!" Josh repeatedly chanted, while lifting his arms as if they were wings.

**5:05PM, School Gymnasium**

The parents and teachers and staff were setting up the decorations for the big homecoming dance, Paul and Patty were getting the food and setting it up in the cafeteria.

"Patty, Jenifer and Penny are with Peabody at the Principal's office. It's finally time those two should make up for what they keep doing to each other." Paul Peterson said.

"Just be glad it stops here, I'm worried about them." Patty then said, worriedly.

"I just hope that neither of them make the same mistake my father made. If Penny or Jenifer do, then one of them will regret it for the rest of their lives." He replied, setting up the dinner table.

**Same time, Principal's office.**

Pam Poovey and Mr. Lancer were near the principal's desk, looking at Jenifer and Penny, who had looks of concern on their faces.

"I'm finally glad Mr. Peabody talked you into paying a visit." Ms. Poovey said, relieved.

"Are you talking to her?" Jenifer rudely said, causing Penny to give her twin a "shut up" look at her, then she directed her attention back to the 2 teachers.

Penny angrily replied, "You try and try, but at some point you finally have to admit, as much as you care about each other, your relationship with your sibling isn't working and hasn't been for some time."

"But you two wouldn't be sitting here with me if you didn't want to save this relationship. Isn't that true?" Ms. Poovey replied.

"Well, I'd be willing to try. I can't speak for..." Penny then said before being interrupted by her twin.

"I'm perfectly capable of speaking for myself, Penny. You don't have to speak for me." Jenifer said, rolling her eyes.

**"**Yes, I know. Hilary Clinton wasn't in love with the idea of being the first lady." Penny angrily said.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, you tell me. What do you think it means?"

_**Author's note: This quote belonging to Mr. Lancer is from the Frasier Episode, "Author, Author!"**_

The two start arguing until Mr. Lancer intervenes. He then said, "To Kill A Mockingbird, girls! That's enough. I never had a brother, but since childhood, I had a friend and a teacher's assistant once, my first, Mr. Goodvibes. We would go to ball games together in the days we were kids, play outside, watch TV read books, and this was after school with eight hours together. In 1986, Goodvibes and I got assigned to grading High School essays while subbing in for the teachers. Three days in the Teacher's Lounge together. Sitting up, drinking too much coffee. It didn't take long before we started getting on each other's nerves."

_**AN: Song: "Pain, All I Know is Pain" from TTG!**_

_**Pain...All I know is Pain.**_

"Because he was selfish?" Penny said.

_**Tears keep fallin' harder than the rain...**_

_**Tried to Hold you on but that was all in vain...**_

Mr. Lancer rolled his eyes and said, "Because we were human. He didn't like this about me, I didn't like that about him, so it got ugly. When the it was over Goodvibes requested a transfer and that was fine by me. Three months later in 1987, he was in a car accident. By the time I got to the hospital, it was too late."

**_And I don't wanna live with out ya,_**

**_Because there is no doubt that all I know is pain!_**

Penny and Jenifer were stunned by what Mr. Lancer had to say, and after months of pranks and insults and isolating from each other, they felt guilty for what they've done in the past.

**_Yeah, _**_**Pain...All I know is Pain!**_

_**All I know is Pain!**_

_**All I know is Pain!**_

_**Lemon Juice and A paper cut, PAIN!**_

"So for your parents' sake, just stop this arguing." Ms. Poovey then said.

Jenifer then said, "Alright, I'll stop."

**_And I don't wanna live with out ya,_**

**_Because there is no doubt that all I know is pain._**

"Jenifer, I'm sorry things didn't work out with you and Milton Boarding Elementary, you have no reason to feel inferior to this school, truth is, we're both good students, getting great grades in all of our classes, and I'm sorry for trying to make you feel bad for making me feel bad and stabbed in the back." Penny said, feeling guiltily.

"And I'm sorry I purposely tried to get you and Sherman to break up." Jenifer then said.

The 2 identical twins embraced each other in a hug, this conflict is finally over, they then started to leave the office.

"You think you could ever forgive me?" Jenifer then said, curiously.

"It may take a while." Penny then said.

Jenifer understood, and the 2 girls started to head to the gym and wait for their parents to finish up the decorations.

**_After Practice, Parking lot, 7:30PM_**

Charlie Brown was getting his stuff and was about to go to his bike and then noticed Gerald, Arnold, and Irwin were walking towards him.

"What is it?" Charlie then asked.

"Well, listen, Charlie Brown, I have a classmate named Helga," Arnold said, while smiling sheepishly, "And we were wondering if you could take her to homecoming."

"I'm not in to it." Charlie Brown then said, getting on his bike.

"C'mon, man. You've been saying that ever since your father died. It's time to regain your confidence and put yourself in the Dating Game of the school. You'll have fun at homecoming." Gerald replied.

"Yeah, and I'm goin' to try to get Mandy to go with me." Irwin then said.

Charlie Brown gave it a thought and then said, "Alright, I'll think about it.

_**Well Charlie's going to meet Helga!**_

_**Lunchtime, Tuesday, 12:25PM.**_

The students were having lunch, and Kid Trunks, Josh Miller, and Sherman were sitting next to each other, and the team was sitting at a table.

"Well, there are a lot of things that you need to work on, Josh, making sure you understand the plays on defense." Sherman then said, Josh nodded.

Phineas then looked over and noticed someone, he then said, "Hey, Charlie. Isn't that Helga?"

The boys turned around and saw a girl near the Willis side of the lunchroom and Charlie, Arnold, and Gerald blushed. She wears a pink dress with a red stripe over a white shirt and a large pink bow in her hair. She has bright, blonde hair, which she wears in long pigtails without any visible hair ties, and a black unibrow. Her name is Helga Geraldine Pataki.

"Look, not right now, I have a math test in a few hours." Charlie Brown then said.

"Oh, see, I mean, her only problem is, there's just too many guys, too little time." Phineas then said.

"You should talk, you're a flirter, and you have flirted with every girl who flirted with you, and you only had 3 girlfriends." Sherman then said.

"Look, just to shut you up, I'll do it." Charlie Brown then said. He then walked up to Helga, and started to sweat a bit.

"Um, hey, Helga..." Charlie Brown nervously said to Helga.

"Oh, so you must be this "Charlie Brown" kid Lucile's been talking about." Helga then said.

"Yeah, and the guys are suggesting that I should go to homecoming, you know, get in the dating pool." Charlie Brown then said,

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but..." Helga then said, before being cut off by a Willis Football player.

"She already has a date, blockhead!" The rival student said. His name was Hoagie Gilligan.

"Okay, nobody asked you." Charlie Brown said, now annoyed by the rival student.

"So? That doesn't mean that I don't get a date. She's taken, nerd!" Hoagie said, tauntingly, much to Charlie's annoyance.

"You know, I was very sad to hear about that tornado, It must have been horrible when your double-wide blew away. Is it okay for the goats and the chickens and everything?" Charlie Brown then sarcastically and angrily replied, prompting some of the rival students to gang up on Charlie Brown.

"You got a problem with my friend here?" Nigel Uno then said.

"As a matter fact, if I did have a problem with you idiots, what are you going to do about it, you big scaredycat?" Charlie Brown then said with a mischevious grin, this argument prompted the other Bradley Students to get up, worried about what's about to happen.

"You listen here," Nigel angrily said, and then Charlie Brown was prompted to punch Nigel, and this started a fight between the 2 schools, Sherman, Penny, and Jenifer stayed out of it.

"Do you think this was a very bad idea, yet purposely better for the good of their school? Or was this just a bad idea, the dumbest idea I've ever had?" Sherman then said, curiously and stressed out.

"They just have to get used to being neighbors with us, Sherman." Penny then said, placing her hand on Sherman's shoulder.

"And not to mention that you two are division rivals, Sherman, that's a deal breaker." Jenifer then said, also placing her hand on Sherman's other shoulder.

"And I guess the world's not ready for that." Both Girls then said.

Sherman then slightly chuckled at the 2 identical twins, feeling that it's nice that Penny and Jenifer are being nice to each other, but also stressed out about what's going on.

**Well, The Bradley Tigers are hated by the Willis Tomahawks ****_(Not as much hated by the Milton Lions)_****, the school's surrounded by people who hate them. It's Broly and Harley Quinn's wedding all over again. Except Penny's Harley, Sherman's Broly, and most of the heroes from DC and Toei animation are the 2 schools. How will this come out for the rest of homecoming week?**


	13. Chapter 12- Surprise!

**Author's note: When we last saw our students, they were in a pranking war with the Willis Tomahawks and all but Charlie Brown and Sherman decided to stoop to their level before being talked out of it by Sherman and Charlie Brown.**

Later that afternoon, the Tigers just ended practice, and it got most of their anger they had about getting silent indoor recess for 2 weeks until the big rivalry week, and all you can do for "Silent Indoor Recess" is sit in your desk and wait for it to be over. You can't read, play games, do homework or anything. And before practice, the Tigers still had to practice wearing their casual clothes due to the pranks that Willis elementary pulled on them, and due to the fight in the cafeteria, they had to run 10 laps around the school, no water, and after the run, they finally got their water break.

In the Tiger locker room, they were smiling due to the fact that they're practicing like champions.

Phineas then said, "So it's settled, you and the others are gonna meet me at the go-cart place after this?"

"Yeah, man! It's gonna be awesome!" Gerald then said, excitedly.

"Wait, bros! Why am I smellin' urine?" Irwin asked, confused, the others started to take notice, and Phineas turned to his locker and knew that the urine scent was coming from _his_locker, indicating that someone urinated on his shirt as a prank.

"Oh, no they didn't!" Rallo then said.

"Yeah, they did." Phineas angrily played, and then he walked out of the locker room, prompting the teammates to cheer him on.

Phineas and the Tiger players entered the gymnasium and saw the Tomahawks practicing in the gym.

"Hey!" Phineas shouted, getting the rival team's attention. "Who's the hero?"

They all jokingly smiled, and Wallabe said, "We got a football team conditioning here, son. Go home."

"Sorry, man, I just couldn't hold it!" Nigel Uno jokingly said.

Phineas glared at the rival player, this prank war was getting way out of hand.

"Hey, what are you waiting for, mate? Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Wallabe asked.

Phineas ignored Wallabe then continued to glare at Nigel, and Nigel tauntingly said, "What are you gonna do about it, tough guy?"

"You need to go cool off!" Wallabe then said, sternly.

Phineas couldn't care any less about what Wallabe was saying and threw his pranked pants on the ground and grabbed Nigel Uno and the 2 started to wrestle with each other.

Wallabe then angrily tried to break it up, and then he managed to break up the fight and throw Phineas to the ground in an enraged manner.

"Don't you ever lay a finger on one of my teammates that way again! You got me?!" Wallabe shouted at a shocked Phineas, this prompted Sherman to run up to Wallabe and grab him by the shirt and shove him to the nearest wall.

Sherman angrily gritted his teeth and said with all the fury he had in the world, "If you ever, and I mean EVER, hurt one of my players again, you will not play another football game as you live, and after that, I will kick your butt in six unimaginable ways, GOT IT?!"

One of the players chuckled, and once Sherman glared at them, the laughing stopped.

"Anyone who stoops to this level again will be kicked off this team, and that's a promise! Get your stuff and get out of this school." Sherman said, prompting the teammates to leave the school, Sherman fallowed.

_**5th Grade classroom, 6PM**_

Wallabe was on the phone with someone, and from the looks of it, he seemed worried and exausted.

"Hey. You want to get a root beer with me?" Sherman then said, curiously

"I don't drink, Peabody." Wallabe then said, while hanging up.

"You don't drink, or you don't drink with me?" Sherman kiddingly joked, but Wallabe was too exausted to reply.

Sherman then said, "Look, I know you all been uprooted. I know it's not easy, space beg around here... it's very small. I know times are tough."

Wallabe replied, "Thanks for acknowledging that times are tough. Thanks for helping me out with that."

"By the way, I went ahead and spoke with one of your teammates. And it seems tomorrow we'll be moving my team into the visiting team locker room at the high school stadium."

"I'm really busy, Sherman. Just go ahead and take that country charm of yours and go buy somebody else a root beer, boy scout."

Sherman took some offense and left the classroom.

_**-7:00PM, GO Cart Palace.**_

The Football squad was there with the Bradley Elementary School students, having a party, wheras Dipper and Phineas were in the Auto shop part of the go cart place, fixing up a car for Sherman and Kid Trunks.

"Sheesh, why is it that these idiots have to pull pranks? Their school got torn up by a tornado. And the Homecoming Dance is coming, and I'm actually going to miss out on it." Sherman then said. Then he got a soda and offered one to Kid Trunks.

"No thank you." Kid Trunks then said, "My dad doesn't allow me to eat junk food. He wants me to stay healthy."

Sherman raised an eyebrow and then said, "Hey, is it okay with you and your family that Mr. Peabody and I have dinner with you after the game on Friday Night?"

"It's fine with my mother and father, Sherman." Kid Trunks skeptically said. "Listen, Jenifer and Penny finally resolved their sibling rivalry, and I guess that prank the other day was just the last straw."

"Wait, Penny was tripped by Jenifer to make it look like a makeout session?!" Sherman said, slightly angered. "Well, me and Jenifer are going to have a little discussion after the game."

Dipper then said, "Speaking of dates, Phineas, can you hang out with Mabel, she has to study for a science test and she needs a studying buddy."

Phineas then said, "Well, I'll see what I can do."

**_-2 days later, Thursday, 4PM, practice-_**

Sherman and his teammates were working their tail off in practice, from working on wind sprints, handoffs, running plays, passing plays, ecetera, and they've been working really hard all week.

_"It's Radio 929 AM, and the Tigers have been hard at Practice all week, Friday Night's game has become more of a rivalry mostly due to the fact about the Tigers and Tomahawks sharing the practice field and school, that and a reported dust up between Wallabe Beatles and Sherman Peabody! Right Robbie?"_

_"Well, Dean, that's right!"_

_**-Wal-Mart, 7PM-**_

_"The Tigers are playing host tomorrow night at Meadowbrook High School's Football stadium, seating approximately 10,000 people."_

While he stocked the groceries, Gohan heard this on the intercom radio, he then thought about how much this season means to Goten, and how he would appreciate it if his brother watched some of his games with his family.

A customer approached Gohan and asked, "Excuse me sir, but is there a problem going on?"

"No, I'm just thinking about my younger brother, he really wants me to see his football games, but I don't know how to request off for this Friday night." Gohan then said, stocking some groceries.

"Well, you could talk to your boss, maybe that would help. After all, when it comes to jobs, families must always come first." The customer replied.

_-Boss's office, during break, 8PM-_

"Sir, I know I'd be missing some days, but is there any way to make my availability on the day shifts?" Gohan then asked.

"Well, I don't know, I mean, the stores usually get busy around this time, especially if Halloween's near by. And we're going to need you." The supervisor then said.

"Look, what if I work on Monday, Tuesday Wednesday, Thursday for the next few months, you know, until December starts. My brother plays for the Bradley Tigers, and It would mean a lot to him if I see some of his games more often." Gohan said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do for your family's kid. Since The Bradley Tigers have a great reputation right now, I guess I can try to work things out with the boss." The Supervisor then said.

"Thanks, well, I'm gonna enjoy my break while I can." Gohan said, entering the break room.

**_Friday morning, Recess, 11:30AM._**

Charlie Brown was walking around the park while the other students played, he was thinking, _"Tonight's the big night. Homecoming game between us and them. Hopefully this is your time to shine."_As soon as he finished that sentence he bumped into someone, and that someone was Helga.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Helga." Charlie Brown then said.

"Don't sweat it, kid." Helga then said, getting up, "So, you have a big homecoming game coming up, huh? Well, have fun with it."

"If only it were that easy, I would. I have a hard time making field goals, and see, my Dad helped me with confidence issues, and since he died, things were never the same, but Sherman helped me with field goals, but I have a hard time making field goals when they matter the most." Charlie Brown then said.

"Look, Charlie Brown, you have to stop letting your fear of failure hold you back." Helga then said. "Forget about all the pressure and just let that pressure go. And let me tell you a trick, when you're pressured, picture yourself on a open field and it's just you and the field goal post, and just kick it."

"You know, if you still want to go to Homecoming tomorrow night, then you're more then welcome to come! You know, as just friends." Charlie Brown then said.

"Well, I guess, but if you try to kiss me, you're a goner." Helga then said, threateningly, yet, Charlie Brown continued to blush.

**_Friday Night, 6:45, minutes before kickoff, EXT. Visiting locker room/fieldhouse at MHS Football stadium._**

While getting off the team bus, the Tigers were about to get ready for their game, the entire team had one thing on their minds, beating the Willis Tomahawks.

_"We're live at the Meadowbrook High School Football Stadium, which is the best site for the Meadowbrook Dragons High School football games, and Welcome to the Tigers homecoming game, hosting the Willis Tomahawks tonight, one more win, and The Tigers will clinch a home Playoff game, they already clinched a playoff spot."_Dean said on the radio.

"Goten!" A voice was heard, Goten turned to his left and saw Gohan, dressed in khakis and an orange golf t-shirt.

"Gohan! You came!" Goten then said, "I'm so glad you can come to the Homecoming game!"

"Well, I couldn't miss my little brother's homecoming game, since all the alumni and their families are seeing the game tonight to watch their kid or sibling play." Gohan then said, smiling.

"Goten! We got a game in a few more minutes til' kickoff! C'mon!" Sherman said.

Goten proceeded to go with the team into the locker room. And when they got into the locker room, they were surprised by what they saw…

They smiled at their new alternate uniforms, orange jerseys with black numbers and black lettering, orange sweatpants, and black stripes with white outlining on the stripes, black cleats, and white socks.

They laughed in joy as Sherman looked at them in delight. It was like waking up to Christmas morning for the team.

Mr. Peabody, Vegeta, Goku and Penny's father were behind Sherman smiling, and Sherman turned around and said, "You did this?"

"Well, I convinced ChiChi to provide for the money to pay for the new uniforms!" Goku said, smiling.

"Yeah, and Patty sold more houses than she usually does." Paul Peterson then said.

"Huh, I always thought Patty was a stay at home mother." Goku then said, causing Penny's father to glare at Goku.

"And I managed to use some of my money that I get for being the new owner for Capsule Corporations." Vegeta then slyly said.

"Well, Sherman, have fun at the game, I have deep regard for you." Mr. Peabody then said.

"Yeah." Sherman shyly said, before closing the door, he then thought in his head, _"Why is it hard for him to say "I love you"?"_

Vegeta then said to Mr. Peabody, "Well, Hector, old buddy, what did I tell you? My son comes from a long line of talented football players in my side of the family. And if we win the championship, then not only will the town's popularity rise, but the family reputation will be a legacy."

Mr. Peabody then said, "Your son may be talented, but he's not exactly Joe Montana reincarnated. He's a great kid, but don't put pressure on the kid."

"Trust me, I know how to raise my son." Vegeta said, smiling.

**Well, is Vegeta right? Is Kid Trunks like Joe Montana, well, Kid Trunks is playing the role of JD McCoy in this fic. You answer this question! Anywho, Jenifer introduces Penny to a 9 year old friend, Gino Abelli**_**(Nicknamed: Big Gino)**_**, the big rivalry game is coming: The Milton Lions vs. The Bradley Tigers. And I have a surprise for those who are fans of the famous FNL episode "The Son"!**


	14. Chapter 13- May the Best Boy Win

**Author's note: New Uniforms, a homecoming game, a neighbor rival, and a dance, what could be better! And in this chapter, Charlie Brown finally gets his moment of stardom!**

_**-2nd half of the game, 9:15PM, 3rd quarter-**_

**Score: Tigers 14, Tomahawks 14**

The Tigers were in their new Orange alternate uniforms, whereas the Tomahawks had red jerseys and black sweatpants.

The Tiger offense lined up in a I-formation and the Tomahawk defense lined up in a nickel formation and got ready for the play, Kid Trunks was looking around checking if there's any blitzing coming.

"Green Dallas! Green Dallas! Set, hut!" Kid Trunks yelled, the ball was snapped, and the linemen came off the ball, and he dropped him back to pass, and he threw the ball to Phineas, who broke a few tackles and he ran to the endzone for another Tiger touchdown, prompting the Tiger fans to cheer, and also causing Wallabe to be a little angry.

_**Tigers 21, Tomahawks 14**_

**9:20PM**

It was the Tomahawks turn on offense, the ball was snapped, and Wallabe went back to pass, stiff arming any d-lineman that comes his way, such as Dipper or Ed, he threw the ball downfield to Nigel Uno, who caught it for the score, much to the joy of the Tomahawk fans and the dismay of the Tiger fans.

_"This game has turned into a classic shootout! A god dang duel in Meadowbrook on this gorgeous Friday night, a showdown of 2 stars, Kid Trunks "Top Gun" Briefs and Wallabe Beetles!"_

**_Tigers 21, Tomahawks 22_**

**_9:54PM_**

The Tomahawks were on offense again, and Hoagie managed to score a Touchdown after a 58 yard drive.

_**Tigers 21, Tomahawks 30**_

Worse, the Tiger defense couldn't stop the Tomahawk offense scoring, but the defense managed to block the extra point.

_**Tigers 21, Tomahawks 36**_

Then, it was the Tigers turn on offense, and Rallo Tubbs got the handoff and managed to get a 56 yard rush for a touchdown!

**_Tigers 29, Tomahawks 36_**

On the sideline, the Kicking team was getting ready to kick the ball off, and Charlie Brown was getting nervous, and the Tigers were down by 7 points, and he has to do something about it.

_"You gotta accept the fact that people have to be strong and take care of their selves. Even you. And to tell you the truth, against the overwhelming odds, if you end up accepting that, well, you're gonna gain confidence, Charlie Brown." _Those words echoed in Charlie Brown's head, now Charlie Brown has a determined look on his face, determined to make a difference in this game.

The Kicking team went out and so did the Tomahawks return team. Charlie signaled the "Ready" signal and kicked the ball off, and the returning boy recieved the ball, and even with the good coverage, the returner had good field position and got the distance to score another touchdown.

_"Oh, and it looks like this may be it for the Tigers...wait!"_

Charlie Brown managed to catch up with the Returner, and then he tackled the returner and caused a fumble! Both crowds react in shock, and then Gerald recovered the football! He then gets tackled.

_"Charlie Brown causes a fumble! Tiger football!"_ The Tiger crowd cheered in excitement!

The offense came back on the field, and the offense and defense got in a huddle on both sides of the ball.

Kid Trunks then said, "Alright, Strong I Pro, Bomb drop 94 on 1!"

The offense got out of the huddle and so did the defense, the center Nick Dean grabbed the ball and got in his center lineman stance.

"Ready! Blue 90! Green 30! Set, Hike!" Kid Trunks shouted, he dropped back to pass, and all the receivers were covered...all except Sherman who was deep in the endzone, Kid Trunks then threw the ball down to the endzone, the crowd was on their feet, and the ball landed into the arms of Sherman Peabody for a game tying Touchdown!

"TOUCHDOWN TIGERS! AND KID TRUNKS HAS THROWN A GAME TYING TD TO SEND THIS GAME TO ANOTHER TIED SCORE!"

_**-10:24PM, Late 4th Quarter-**_

_"Late in the 4th quarter, the Tigers are tied up at 36, and the Tomahawks have the ball at the 40 yard line, it's 4th down and 4, and it's all up to the Defense to make a stop!_

**_-Tigers' Sideline-_**

Dipper then said, "You want us to blitz the gaps?"

"No!" Sherman then said, "Get Charlie Brown!"

Charlie Brown overheard this, and walked up to Sherman and Sherman said, "You're goin' in!"

Charlie Brown was unsure about this, but he wasn't arguing either, so he went in at Safety, next to Goten, and both teams lined up at their positions, and Wallabe took the snap, he dropped back to pass, he was about to throw it into the arms of Nigel, but Charlie Brown managed to intercept the ball away from him and he started running as fast as he could.

"Gotcha! Come on, bro!" Sherman shouted excitedly on the sidelines.

Wallabe panicked, repeatedly shouting, "Get him! Take him down!"

Charlie Brown smiled in excitement, he could score a touchdown, literally! He was seeing daylight, he could go all the way! However, Wallabe caught up to him and then, much to everyone's shock, he punched Charlie Brown in the face, he even knocked him down.

Sherman then angrily shouted, "Woah! Woah!"

Wallabe then glared at his teammates and yelled, "You see that? All you gotta do is take him down! Get off of me! Get off of me! That's all it takes to take somedy down! You stick 'em! You say good-bye to playoff!"

The referee then threw the penalty flag and called that unnecessary roughness, and a automatic first down.

The offense was about to go out into the field, but the special teams was coming out, Sherman was confused, but then Charlie Brown winked at him and Sherman then said, "Kicking team!"

The offense went to the sidelines, and the kicking team went onto the field got set up for the field goal.

_"It looks like Charlie Brown's going to an attempt a 26 yarder, let's hope he's kidding! He's been terrible all year." _

The fans in the stands were on their feet for the last play of the game, teachers, parents, classmates, friends, families, you name it.

"Set, hike!" The holder said, Charlie then ran up and kicked the ball. Then, everyone waited anxiously as the Tigers kicker's field goal attempt went up into the air. The Tigers and their fans were nervous.

The ball was in the air, and was going towards the goal posts, and….

The whistle blew, and the ball went inbetween the uprights, the Refs signaled a "It's good" signal.

The crowd erupted in cheers, the team bursted into celebration, and the Tigers have won the homecoming football game. The Bradley Elementary students then ran onto the stadium field, and celebrated the win. The students lifted Charlie Brown their shoulders, Charlie lifted his arms in victory.

Charlie couldn't believe it. He actually did it. He sealed the win for his hometown, his school, and his team.

_"OH, MY! CHARLIE BROWN HAS PULLED OFF THE IMPOSSIBLE, AND BROUGHT THE TIGERS OUT OF THE JAWS OF DEFEAT! HELLO, 7-0, TIGERS WIN! TIGERS WIN!"_

**Midnight, Parking lot.**

The Tiger players were in their casual wear, searching for their parents, Kid Trunks found his mother and father, his mother was in the family van, whereas Vegeta had a unsatisfied look on his face.

Kid Trunks then got a worried look on his face.

Vegeta then angrily said, "You should've beaten that team by 50 points. How could you not humiliate those brats?"

"I tried my hardest, dad." Kid Trunks said, dissapointedly.

"Not good enough to win." Vegeta angrily said, while the father and son made their way into the car.

**5th grade classroom, 12:40AM**

Sherman walked into the classroom, and angrily spotted Wallabe packing his bags. It's clear that Sherman was angry at Wallabe for what he did to Charlie Brown in a desperate attempt to force overtime.

"What the heck was that? Wallabe, what the heck was that? You know what I think? I think you owe this school an apology is what I think. And not only that, but you owe the players over there an apology. That's what I think." Sherman angrily said, gritting his teeth.

"I got it." Wallabe then said, hastily.

"You got what? What's it you got, Wallabe? I've done everything I can. This school has reached out, it has opened its arms to you." Sherman angrily said, confused and angry at Wallabe.

"You don't know what I'm going through." Wallabe then said, sadly. Sherman couldn't believe his ears.

Sherman then angrily said, "No, I don't know. But you know what? For a whole week now, we've done everything that we can to help you out over here. I've been putting up with the week, even Mr. Peabody put up with the pranks. Why don't you share with me?"

"My cousin, Andrew got into a brutal car accident and he's in a coma." Wallabe angrily shouted. Sherman's face went from angry to shocked in a sad way.

Wallabe then continued while shedding tears, "And I was close to him whenever I was in his town back in Australia, he helped me get interested in football, I don't have a game plan if he doesn't make it. I'm not using that... as an excuse, please know that. I do owe you an apology. You tell Charlie Brown he's a fine player. And I'm deeply sorry... for what I've done to him. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I'm not gonna be playing american football anytime soon."

All Sherman could do is sympathize with his friend, knowing that he may lose a close family member.

"I'm very sorry." Sherman sadly said.

"Thanks." Wallabe said.

Sherman left and got a ride from Mr. Peabody and went to bed once he got home.

**Well, that's the tornado 4 parter! And now, Milton Lions vs. Bradley Tigers!**


	15. Chapter 14- The Right Hand of the Father

**Author's note: It's finally here, the rivalry game of the season, Milton vs. Bradley, it is based on the Midland Lee/Odessa Permian rivalry from Friday Night Lights. And the Milton Lions are also undefeated. But for now, lets see how homecoming is going.**

The school was enjoying their homecoming dance on Saturday in the gymnasium, and in the cafeteria, Sherman and Penny were in there, having dinner. And after the long week, they were having a vegetarian dinner, well Penny was, while Sherman was having a meal fit for a king.

"I can't believe you didn't want to go to the dance floor yet!" Penny then said.

"Well, you know me. I kinda like sitting on the sidelines sometimes." Sherman then said.

"And Mr. Peabody is comfortable with you being a wide receiver?" Penny replied.

"Yeah, the time for old things is over, time for new beginnings!" Sherman said, excitedly.

"You're a big star, Broly would even be proud of you. You're probably the biggest star in West Texas." Penny smiled.

"Yeah, it's weird, huh." Sherman then said.

"You'll probably get tons of peer pressure for going to the championship."

"What else is new?"

"And I probably won't be able to see you anymore." Penny then closed her eyes in sadness.

Sherman then said sympathetically, "No, you will still see me. There are more important things than football, but there is nothing more important to me than you, Penny."

"Thanks." Penny then said.

**_-Dance floor-_**

The final dance was going on and the couples were dancing, while Jenifer and Kid Trunks were being shy about the dance floor,

**_Earth angel, earth angel  
Please be mine_**

As the song progressed, the 2 kids then stepped closer.

**_My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you_**

And the 2 finally were standing next to each other.

"Promise you won't hurt your sister again?" Kid Trunks then said.

"I won't." Jenifer replied.

**_I fell for you and I knew  
The vision of your loveliness  
I hope and pray that someday  
That I'll be the vision of your happiness_**

**_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_**

And the 2 finally danced with each other.

**_Earth angel, earth angel  
Please be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you-ou  
(You-you-you)_**

Everyone had a great time at Homecoming, including the game hero. It was a great ball game and a great homecoming dance for everyone.

**_A week later, October 18th, 1997, Parks Department Field Number 3, 10PM_**

The student section of the Tiger Crowd cheered as Bradley Elementary wins another ball game against Povenmire Elementary, 64-21. And as of that moment, the big rivalry week has begun!

_"Tigers Win! __Tigers Win! And Rivalry Week has begun in Meadowbrook, Texas!"_

**_9:30PM, Peterson Manor, living room._**

Paul Peterson was getting a glass of water when he heard someone crying. He then walked upstairs and saw his oldest daughter, Cindy, sitting behind her bedroom door, crying. Cindy wore a pink short-sleeved button-up shirt with black jeans and pink sneakers. She also wore pigtails with her trademark bang.

"Cindy, what's going on? It's 10:30, Jenifer and Penny are sleeping, and Patty's getting ready for bed, and so am I." He then said, worriedly.

"Have you talked to Grandma?" Cindy tearfully said.

"Why? Is something wrong with Mom? What's the matter?" Paul Peterson replied, curiously.

"It's Grandpa. He had a heart attack and he's gone." Cindy cried, and pulled her father into a hug.

Paul Peterson didn't know what to say, his father died, there's a lot of emotion going on in his mind, he didn't know what to do at the moment. This was terrible news for him.

**_October 19th, 1997. 9AM_**

The entire town was divided, 50% of the town had stores, theaters, restaurants auto shops decorated in Tiger colors and the other half was decorated in yellow, brown and red. Which can mean only one thing, and one thing only: The Milton Elementary Lions vs. The Bradley Elementary Tigers.

It's finally rivalry week. The rivalry has always been deep in the city of Meadowbrook, it goes back to 1930 when the great depression started when the neighboring schools were different, one was snobby and one was a regular elementary school, and when tensions boiled between the snobs and the middle class. And the rivalry's been a fierce american football battle in a tradition. In 1950's, since the child population skyrocketed, and since there wasn't there enough room to fit all the fans at Parks Department Field #3 or even Highland Greens so they moved the annual Rivalry Game to Meadowbrook Community College's Roger Staubach Stadium in 1956.

_"Here it is, folks, the best rivalry in Texas is finally here! The Lions face off with the Tigers at Staubach Stadium at Meadowbrook Community College on Friday Afternoon, and the air is already electric! It's going to be a classic showdown between "Big" Gino Abelli and Kid Trunks "Top Gun" Briefs." Robbie then said on the radio._

_"That's right, Robbie, the Tigers and Lions are both 8-0 and one team will go into the playoffs as a perfect 9-0 Team!" Dean then said._

**_Ihop, inside._**

Penny's family were at Ihop for breakfast with Peabody and Sherman, and a few of Sherman's friends.

"Wow, this is a huge game, isn't it?" Jenifer then said.

"It sure is." Sherman then said.

"Oh, and thanks for having us visit you during breakfast, Peabody." Paul Peterson then said, exausted.

"Yeah, I know times are tough. I heard about the tragic news, I'm very sorry." Mr. Peabody then said.

"Well thanks for comforting him." Patty then said.

"Mom, I forgot something in the family van, you mind if I go get it?" Cindy then asked.

"I can keep an eye on her." Sherman then said.

**_Outside Ihop_**

Cindy and Sherman were walking towards the family van.

"Cindy, I'm very sorry to hear about your Grandpa." Sherman then said.

"Thanks, I wish Dad wouldn't have to do the eulogy." Cindy then said, "Grandpa wasn't able to spend any time with dad when Dad was a kid. Grandpa was into the entertainment business of Broadway."

"Wow, kind of like Johnny Cash." Sherman then said. "I kinda noticed that your father was quietly furious whenever his father showed up after all those years of heartbreak and betrayal."

"Yeah, it's been hard for him." Cindy then said.

**_Funeral Home, 12PM-_**

Penny's parents were at the funeral home while Cindy, Penny, and Jenifer were at Dipper and Mabel's house while being babysat by Dipper and Mabel's Grunkle Stan.

"Now, this comes with your choice of a mahogany or cherry wood standard outer burial container." The Funeral home owner said.

"What- what's that?" Patty then asked.

"Well, over time, the caskets themselves Deteriorate in the soil, the moisture. And since broadway affairs will be picking up most of the bill, you can honor your father In a manner he deserves." The Funeral home owner said.

"Right, thanks." Patty then said.

"Is-is my dad here?" Penny's father then said.

"Oh, he's being prepared right now." The Funeral home owner said.

"Do I see him?" Paul Peterson asked.

"I think, in this case, A closed casket is most appropriate."

"Yeah, I understand, I just wish it wasn't hard for me this week."

No one could blame him for being a little upset, he lost his father, and there's no telling what's going on in his head right now.

**_Mystery Shack, 12:15PM-_**

The kids were there, and Mabel just finished up studying with Phineas, and Sherman's entire class were there, having a party for the big rivalry game.

"Well, it's a big week, Sherman, are you all set?" Phineas said, happily.

"I sure am!" Sherman then said, then, he noticed Kid Trunks sitting next to Jenifer. He walked over and then said, "Wow, you two have become great friends since the whole homecoming dance."

"Yeah, it's really cool. And the dinner party is on Thursday Night our family's mansion." Kid Trunks then said.

"So, I'm guessing I should dress formally?" Sherman then said, happily.

"Yeah, but I just hope that dad's okay with our families meeting." Kid Trunks then said.

"Don't worry, Mr. Peabody knows Bulma Briefs since she was a Freshman student." Sherman then said. "I'm sure she'll be okay with you being friends with Jenifer. After all, Penny's mother has a great Swedish ancestor recipe to make."

Meanwhile, Phineas grabbed a bottle of root beer and then saw Mabel behind him. "Oh, hey, Mabel."

"Hi, cutie!" Mabel then said, happily.

"So how are the bills? Are they paid?" Phineas asked, curiously.

"No, and they're piling up in his office. And Grunkle Stan is stressed out over it." Mabel then said.

"I don't get it. I thought the ticket sales from the Lincoln/Bradley Game we gave to him was enough. I'm gonna have a look in his office." Phineas then said, curiously. He then walked into Grunkle Stan's office and looked around.

He then saw a box under the table filled with bills for the Mystery Shack, and then he thought, _"Why does he keep having these bills?"_

He kept looking through the piles of bills, when he noticed something, he grabbed it and then it read, _"Places to gamble...Gambling $656,000.99 for the Tigers to win the big game!"_

"Oh, my god." Phineas said, in shock.

"So now you know." A voice then said, Phineas then turned around and saw Grunkle Stan and he had a look of concerned.

"Mr. Pines, why didn't you tell anyone, no wonder that you're gonna lose the Mystery Shack." Phineas asked out of curiosity.

"Please, I can't tell anyone about this, the only ones that know about this are Goku, Paul Peterson, Peabody, Soos, and a family member. It's bad enough that one of my friends are going through an awful lot this week." Grunkle Stan then said.

"Mr. Pines, you know that they'll find out sooner or later, it's only a matter of time, you need to get help. Because what is gambling going to accomplish? You'll never know what Mabel and Dipper will be through if they lose their home." Phineas then said.

"No, no, I don't expect you to understand since you're just a kid, but because of my gambling problem, I've been to prison in three different countries! I once had to chew my way out of the _trunk of a car_!" Grunkle Stan then said, angrily.

"You have to take care of this. Get help from somebody." Phineas then said.

"Alright. But take care of Mabel if she ever finds out. Dipper can take it, but Mabel's emotionally fragile and I don't want her to feel as if that she's living with a terrible father figure. And if they do find out, tell them that they'll hear bad stuff about me, and some of them are true, but everything I've done, everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for this family. Can I trust you to take care of Mabel?" Grunkle Stan then said.

"Alright." Phineas then said, hesitantly.

"Okay, I'm going to the person that can help me." Grunkle Stan then said, walking out of the office.

"Who?" Phineas asked, confused.

"The Principal of your arch-rivals, the principal of Milton Boarding Elementary...my brother." Grunkle Stan then said.

**Well, we get to see Mabel and Dipper's Grunkle Ford! Next Chapter, Helga tries to help Charlie Brown with 45 yard field goals, Patty worries about her husband dealing with the family issue, Mr. Peabody reunites with an old friend, Bulma Briefs, Kid Trunks reveals to be nervous about this big rivalry game, the 2 schools demonstrate their hatred for each other, and Bardock reunites with his son, Goku, for the first time in 34 years.**


	16. Chapter 15- Expectations

**Author's note: Another chapter for the big rivalry between Milton and Bradley, the biggest BFL rivalry in Texas is finally here for the small town of Meadowbrook, 9-year old Big Gino Abelli vs. the 7-year old rookie phenom himself, Kid Trunks "Top Gun" Briefs! This Chapter's guest star is Mabel and Dipper's great uncle, Grunkle Ford at Vegeta's dinner party!**

The Tiger players have been working their tail off all week for the biggest game of the season, their arch rival in a battle of the unbeatens, they've been going through the game playbook and the film from the past meeting against their arch rival.

_"Friday Night, you're going to be challenged like you have never been challenged before." Sherman then said, seriously._

Sherman looked at the Lions' formation notes he took while watching the Milton/Bradley 1996 game film.

_"The question flying around town is, "Can the Milton Lions be beat?" Do we have the resources they have? Do we have the Booster dollars they have, the experience they have? Yeah, we do. Are we playing on the college field? Yes, we are. Not only that, there is more than one way to skin a cat. Preparation, preparation, preparation." Sherman then said, once again taking this seriously._

During lunch, the Tigers would look over their game playbook.

_**Wednesday Afternoon, after Practice, 5:30PM**_

Sherman stood before his teammates, who were taking a knee in front of him. Sherman had a serious look on his face.

"We are going to stack our strengths up against their weaknesses, 'cause I'm gonna tell you something, while the Milton Lions are over on the Northwest part of this town, preparing for their Halloween feast, getting their little fancy soirees together, dreaming about their #1 seed, well, by God, we're going to be on this field right here, physically and mentally preparing for one thing and one thing only, and that is beating the Milton Lions." Sherman then said, prompting the teammates to agree.

"Now listen to me. Listen to me. You look around at each other right now, you look at each other and you ask yourselves, bros, because it is time, "What kind of a man am I?" Because Friday, October 24th, 1997, there will be a bond formed between and among you that will never be broken. I will not be proven wrong on that. Do I think that we can beat the Milton Lions? Not only do I think we can beat the Milton Lions. I know darn well we can beat the Milton Lions. The question is, do you think that we can beat the Milton Lions?"

"YES, SIR!" The teammates then said.

"Then show me!" Sherman said excitedly, the team was excited as they broke it down.

"GO TIGERS!" The team said.

_**Wednesday Night, Peabody Manor, 6PM**_

Sherman was watching the news about the big game between Milton and Bradley after finishing up on his homework.

_"In state news, there's only 3 undefeated BFL teams left in the Backyard Football League, and 2 of them are going at it on Friday as the Bradley Tigers and the Milton Lions are about to go head to head for the conference championship, the #1 seed, and an unbeaten record!" The Newscaster then said._

"Well, Sherman, I got your new report card and it's straight 100%'s again, A pluses in all of your classes! I'm impressed." Mr. Peabody then said, happily holding Sherman's report card. "And even though you've been exausted all of the school quarter, I'm proud of your commitment."

"Yeah, but this is going to be a long Friday. Because Penny's father is going to the game, he's been through an awful lot this Friday afternoon, and if we lose, would I end up letting Penny and her family down, or even the entire school down?" Sherman then said, worriedly.

Peabody then had a sympathetic look and sat next to his son, arm around his son's back.

"Sherman, all that matters is that if you put all of your effort into the game, if you did everything you could, then you didn't let anybody down." Mr. Peabody then said. "Sherman, no matter what happens, I will always be there to pick you up and I'll always have a deep regard for you no matter how many times you screw up."

"Really?" Sherman said, happily. "Thanks, Mr. Peabody."

"Your welcome, Sherman. And to make you less stressed, did I mention that we got invited to Vegeta's dinner party for the big game?" Mr. Peabody then said.

***knock-knock*!**

"What the-?" Sherman then said, he got off the couch and went up to the door, and saw Phineas and Rallo. "Oh, hey guys. I guess we're heading to-"

"Sherman, it's not one of those times, I got something to tell you, it's important." Phineas then said.

_**-Middle School parking lot, 6:15PM-**_

Sherman heard about Grunkle Stan's gambling problem on the way here. They parked their bikes at the Bike parking area, having a couple root beers while talking.

"So have you told Dipper and Mabel yet?" Sherman then said.

"No one has." Phineas then said.

"Well, one way or another, Dipper and Mabel are gonna find out. And it won't be pleasant." Rallo then said.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?! Dipper's my best friend, and his Grunkle entrusts me about his secret. And if it gets out immediately, it's not gonna end well, especially with the big game coming up." Phineas then said, after taking a sip of root beer.

"DANG IT!" A voice shouted, Sherman knew this voice, it was Charlie Brown's voice of frustration, Sherman then noticed that Charlie Brown was trying to attempt a 45 yard field goal, with no avail.

Sherman then walked over and noticed that Charlie Brown was frustrated.

"Look, you need to relax. You're letting your anxiousness get the best of you." Sherman then said.

"It doesn't matter, that was my last kick for the night." Charlie Brown replied, while sadly walking away.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you have a group of friends that really like you." Sherman then said.

"I miss dad." Charlie Brown then tearfully said.

"I know you do, dude, but hey, you got a group of teammates that deeply care for you. I know you can get the job done." Sherman then said, comforting his teammate.

_**-Goku's house, 7:30PM-**_

_***knock-knock*!**_

ChiChi then walked up to the door, and thought to herself, _"Who can that be?"_

She then opened the door and she saw a man whose appearance is very similar to Goku's: he has unkempt hair which partially stands on end, but Bardock has a scar on his left cheek however and he has slightly tan skin, he was wearing a greened button shirt with long khaki pants and Nike shoes. He was Goku's father, Bardock.

"Bardock?" ChiChi then said, shocked.

"Yeah, it's me. I just thought I spend time with my son's family." Bardock then said.

_-_**_Kitchen, Dinner, 7:45PM-_**

ChiChi got everything set for dinner, the family was having pot roast with mashed potatoes and corn. Normally, Goku would make a pig out of himself, but he was being polite at the table for once, not saying a word, glaring at Bardock.

"Wow, Dad, you've been quiet all evening." Gohan then said, curiously.

"So, there's a big game for your youngest son, huh?" Bardock then said to ChiChi.

"Oh, uh, yeah! Bradley is facing off with Milton on Friday." ChiChi then said. "You know, Goten, your Grandpa used to play for the Bradley Tigers."

"Yeah, I was quite the quarterback back in the day." Bardock said.

"Gohan, Goten, ChiChi, can you go to the kitchen and get desert ready?" Goku then said, hastily, they shrugged and proceeded, leaving the 2 alone.

"Your family's nice." Bardock then said.

"Why are you here dad?" Goku then said, "Why have you decided to pay a visit after 36 years ago you left me, Raditz and Mom?"

"Kakarot, I had to go to Vietnam, you know I was an Army soldier back then, nowadays, I'm a CIA agent." Bardock then said, after finishing up his dinner.

"You know when you came back from the Army in 1963, I thought you were going to come home and actually try to be a good father but you made things worse when you told us you had to be shipped to the Vietnam War. The farm needed you!" Goku then said angrily. "We lost the farm because of you!"

"Look, I was in the Army, I didn't have a choice, and you should know that." Bardock then said.

"Well, I really appreciate you coming over for dinner, but when are you leaving?" Goku then said.

"I figured I should stay until the championship week." Bardock then said, much to Goku's shock. "That's right, this house is mine as much as it is yours!"

"Alright, but I'm gonna keep an eye on you." Goku then replied, suspiciously.

This was going to be a long few weeks.

_**Briefs' Manor, Thursday afternoon, 5PM**_

It was a beautiful afternoon at one of the most well known mansions in the state of Texas, the mansion of Vegeta and Bulma Briefs.

Vegeta and the city of Meadowbrook was having a dinner party and Peabody and his friends and their families arrived. Everyone was dressed formally.

"So your grandpa's trying to patch things up with your father?" Sherman asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Goten then said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about Mabel and Dipper, though, I mean if Dipper's stressed out about his great uncle not paying the bills, how would he react if his great uncle is gambling the house away?" Sherman then said.

Sherman then accidentally bumped into a lady, she was beautiful and yet, she was 40 years old. She had a bowl styled cut, blue eyes, ruby lipstick, and a red dress along with pink high heels, and a yellow ascot. Her name was Bulma Briefs, Kid Trunks' mother.

"Oh, you must be Trunks' friends from Bradley Elementary." Bulma then said.

"Well, yeah, where is he?" Sherman then asked.

"Oh, he's upstairs in his room. Straightening out his tie." Bulma then said. "And he told me that you're invited to his 8th birthday party in March."

"Well, thanks." Sherman then said.

"You guys go ahead, I gotta talk to Grunkle Stan after dinner." Dipper then said.

_**Dinner party, later.**_

All the adults were enjoying their time together, Vegeta, Penny's father, Mr. Peabody, Grunkle Stan, and Goku were having a conversation together.

"Well, Vegeta, this dinner party is amazing, it's quite devine." Mr. Peabody then said.

"Thank you, I understand that your friend is going through an awful lot this week?" Vegeta then said.

"Yeah, I have to give a eulogy at my dad's funeral. I don't have anything nice to say about him at all, he was always on tour with his Broadway and he wasn't able to spend time with the family because of it." Paul Peterson then said.

"Why can't your mother do it?" Grunkle Stan replied.

"She divorced Dad when I was 5 because she couldn't stand him picking showbiz over family. I'm the most successful district attourney lawyer in Texas, and I always put family in front." Paul Peterson then replied, angrily.

"Stanley?" A voice said. The guys turned around and saw someone. Ford bears a close resemblance to Stan Pines. However, there are a few notable differences: He has brown hair which is only partly grey, and only has a few hairs on his chin whereas his twin's is covered in grey stubble. He was dressed formally, but in tan formal clothes instead. He is Grunkle Stan's brother, Grunkle Ford.

Goku then said, "Wait, I always thought your name was Stanford."

"What?! You took my name too?" The guy said.

"Oh, Stanford. Listen, there's a reason why I called you here." Grunkle Stan then said.

Grunkle Ford then said, "You let your gambling addiction get worse?"

The others then had a shocked reaction, but they didn't know that Dipper and Mabel were behind them.

"Look, I realize that I took things too far, because I am gambling $656,000.99 for the Tigers to win the big game!" Grunkle Stan then said.

Dipper and Mabel were in shock.

_"I can't believe it. This whole summer I've been looking for answers and the biggest answer was right under our nose." Dipper thought._

"And at least you kept it a secret, right?" Grunkle Ford then said.

"Well, I may have spilled the beans about it with that triangle head kid." Grunkle Stan sheepishly said.

_"And Phineas knew?!" Dipper angrily thought._

_**In the Backyard, 5:30PM**_

While the kids are hanging out with each other, Kid Trunks was throwing a football through a swinging tire making 85% of his passes through the hole.

"Wow, this is a big game." Sherman then said.

"You know, I gotta be honest, I'm pretty nervous about this game." Kid Trunks then said, nervously.

Phineas then just saw Dipper walking out of the mansion. "Oh, hey, dude, you know, this family is loaded, compared to your Grunkle!"

Dipper then growled and then shoved Phineas, Phineas then said, "Watch yourself."

"Oh, yeah? Well what are you gonna do, huh?" Dipper talked back and the 2 started to fight each other.

"AHH! Dipper, what the heck?! Get off me!" Phineas managed to shove Dipper off of him, and then said, "What the heck was that about?!"

"Um, if you need us, then maybe we'll be in the game room playing a game." Sherman then said, the other students then walked back inside.

"Well, maybe it's ok that you and Grunkle Stan hid a secret that if he lost a bet, we'd lose our home?!" Dipper then said.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was best you didn't know!" Phineas then said, angrily.

"Well, you know what, Mabel ran home in tears!" Dipper then said, angrily leaving Phineas behind.

_**After the party, 7:48PM**_

The butler was cleaning up the mess after the party, and Kid Trunks was just finishing up his drink.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Bulma then said.

"Well, yeah, and I have a crush!" Kid Trunks then said.

"Let me guess, is it Penny's sister?" Vegeta then said.

"Yeah, how did you know, dad?" Kid Trunks then asked.

"You went to homecoming with her. You can see her after the season, I won't let you get distracted in the season!" Vegeta demanded.

"What?!" Kid Trunks then said in surprise.

"Vegeta, you can't just-" Bulma then said.

"Bulma, not now." Vegeta then said to Bulma, he then turned his attention to Kid Trunks, "Trunks, this is for your own good, you have a reputation to uphold on Friday Night, young man."

"Well, she invited me and Sherman to a sleepover." Kid Trunks then said.

"Too bad, I forbid you to go!" Vegeta then said crossing his arms.

Kid Trunks then sighed and went upstairs.

"Vegeta, don't push too hard, honey. You have to take his feelings under consideration." Bulma then said.

"Bulma, I don't expect you to understand, but he made a commitment to his team, and distractions lead to lack of focus, I don't want my son to end up as humiliated as Nappa was back when we were kids. I was raised by the most elite family, I upheld my father's reputation with football, and this is a great oppertunity to continue the tradition!" Vegeta then said, angrily.

"Well, either way, it's just a crush." Bulma then said.

"As long as he lives in my home, he'll obey my rules, Bulma. Look, I don't want him seeing her until the season's over." Vegeta then said, exasperatedly.

_**-Friday morning, 6:15AM, sunrise-**_

The day has arrived, the big rivalry game, 2 unbeaten teams, 2 arch rivals, tradition was about to happen, both schools were going on a field trip to Meadowbrook Community College today due to the festivities of the big rivalry game: The Milton Elementary Boarding School Lions vs. The Bradley Elementary School Tigers. The best Backyard Football Rivalry in Texas.

_"This is it folks, the big game, the CBS Fort Worth Dallas Backyard Sports Game of the Week, the Bradley Tigers against the Milton Lions in a battle of the unbeatens! The Tigers are double digit underdogs against the Lions, and after tonight, there will only be two undefeated teams left; either Milton or Bradley and the powerhouse Baugh Razorbacks of Wichita Falls!" The radio host was heard_

**_-Peabody manor-_**

Sherman was getting his home jersey on, and then, his phone then rang. It was Jenifer.

Sherman answered, "Hello?"

_Jenifer replied, "Hi, Sherman, can you do me a favor? I have to make a deal with the Milton Students."_

Sherman then said, "Alright, what do they want you to do?"

_"Gino heard about me getting along with my sister, and he wants to talk to me, her, and you." Jenifer then said._

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Sherman agitatedly said.

_"Sherman! Bus is here!" Mr. Peabody said, reminding Sherman that the bus to take the students to the big game is here._

**Next Chapter: Bradley vs. Milton! Paul Peterson finally reveals what he really want to say about his father at his Ryan Peterson's funeral, And Big Gino makes an appearance.**


	17. Deleted Scene: Seeing Other People

**_Meanwhile- after the party_**

Charlie Brown walked home, thinking about the big rivalry game on Friday Night. Then he noticed a sports themed restaurant, _Kaline's Dugout_. He decided to head there.

He then sat there, and looked worried.

"Geez, kid, for a kid that's on an unbeaten team, you look down." A man then said, Charlie Brown noticed it, he then saw MLB legend, Mickey Kaline. "Somethin' buggin you?"

"Well, there's this big game on Friday Night, and I'm struggling with making field goals. See, my dad, Mitchell Brown used to give me confidence, and ever since he died, I'm struggling in making these field goals." Charlie Brown then said.

"You got Shankapotomus Fever, don't you, kid?" Kaline then said.

"What should I do?"

"Well, grab a hot dog and a burger and listen to this." Kaline then said. "When I was your age at 10, I used to know this classmate by the name of Johnny Banks, but we called him "Target Practice" because _he_ had dangerous lumber. Every time he stepped up to the plate, he broke every bone in my body, wrist, knee, and something called a tibia. One day, I grabbed him by the throat and told him to stop. Must've been hard for him to step up to bat after that, but he faced his fears and he swings one right out of the park."

"Wow."

"Your problem is that you're afraid that you're a nobody without your dad's help. You gotta face your fears too, kid. You gotta step up and kick that field goal, no matter what. Because if you don't, you'll never get over it. You could end up a loser. Never live up to your true potential. But if you face your fears, you could end up becoming a big success, like me."

Charlie Brown knew what that meant. He has to face his fears, no matter what happens.

**_-Grunkle Stan's car, 11PM- after the party_**

It was clear that Mabel and Dipper were furious at their Grunkle Stan. Mabel was sitting there, sadly in tears.

"How could you let us down, Grunkle Stan?!" Dipper then said, angrily.

"I let you down? I was only trying to help!" Grunkle Stan talked right back.

"No, you made things worse for yourself and this family! No wonder you were unable to pay the bills! You kept spending them on your stupid escapades! Not only did you lie to us about your name, but you lied to us about not being able to pay the bills! You gambled all our money away! If we lived with Great Uncle Ford, then maybe we wouldn't be in trouble!" Dipper yelled.

Grunkle Stan then angrily stopped the car, prompting Dipper to unbuckle his seat belt and open the car door, threatening to leave.

"Shut that door." Grunkle Stan then said, sternly, he then loudly said, "SHUT THE DOOR!"

Dipper angrily did as he was told.

"Look, you wanna live with my know it all brother and be filled with anger and rage, that's fine, be my guest. But you should know that I'm only doing this for the family." Grunkle Stan sternly then said.

Mabel didn't listen and then opened the car door and ran away, sobbing.

"Oh, no, MABEL!" Dipper then said, sadly.

_The Woods-_

Mabel was in there, lying in there, with head in the sweater, rocking back in forth, sad about how the father figure in his life, Grunkle Stanley Filbrick Pines lied to her for ten years. But Stanley has done everything he could with Mabel and Dipper in his custody.

While Mabel is an incredibly cheerful optimist, Stan is something of a sneaky miser, so their personalities sometimes clash. Despite Mabel's disapproval of many of Stan's habits and Stan's irresponsibility and exploitation of Mabel, they still love each other. Mabel often gets involved in her uncle's problems, offering him help whether he wants it or not. Additionally, Stan occasionally gets protective of Mabel and becomes jealous when she declines to spend time with him. It's also been demonstrated that he shares and enjoys her sometimes sharp sense of humor and surprising bursts of cunning. Mabel also shows that she trusts her Great Uncle, showing that despite everything, she loves her great uncle. Now, she's not so sure anymore.

_"Mabel?"_ Phineas was heard, calling.

"Sweatertown's not accepting incoming calls right now!" Mabel sadly said.

Phineas arrived and asked, "Mabel, are you okay?"

"Mabel's not here. She's in sweatertown." Mabel said.

"You're gonna come out of sweatertown, right?" Phineas then said, Mabel nodded "no" while whimpering.

"I heard about what happened. You need to talk to your Grunkle." Phineas said.

Mabel then scooted over to Phineas.

"I just can't, Phineas. He has given me nothing but grief." Mabel then said. "He was the only person I could count on and he just threw away that trust like he didn't care about me."

"He didn't leave. It was your choice. You chose to walk out on Dipper and Stan." Phineas then said.

"I didn't know what to do." Mabel then said. "Promise me you won't do something stupid like that, right?"

Phineas noticed her teary eyes watering, she then looked at Phineas in the eyes. He then said, "Of course not. I'll always be here for you." The 2 started to lean towards each others faces.

**_Put your hands on the wheel_  
_Let the golden age begin_**

"Always." Phineas then said, and then the 2 kissed.

_**Let the window down**_

_**Feel the moonlight on your skin**_

Mabel knew this feeling, it was romantic, and Phineas knew it too, Mabel grabbed Phineas by the arms while Phineas hugged Mabel. They blushed as they made out.  
_  
**Let the desert wind**_

_**Cool your aching head**_

_**Let the weight of the world**_

_**Drift away instead**_

The moment was great, it was like watching a comet fly from space, only grander, it was like being at the homecoming dance where they were the last 2 to have the last dance. It was amazing. After all that Mabel has been through, she just wanted comfort from one of her closest friends, Phineas Flynn.

_**These day I barely get by**_

_**I don't even try**_

The 2 stopped, and blushed and smiled at what happened. The 2 finally became more than friends, the 2 finally became boyfriend and girlfriend.

**_-Friday morning, 6:15AM, sunrise-_**

The day has arrived, the big rivalry game, 2 unbeaten teams, 2 arch rivals, tradition was about to happen, both schools were going on a field trip to Meadowbrook Community College today due to the festivities of the big rivalry game: The Milton Elementary Boarding School Lions vs. The Bradley Elementary School Tigers. The best Backyard Football Rivalry in Texas. One of the best games in the history of BFL. The snobs and the middle class. Who will take home the win and a 9-0 record?

_"This is it folks, the big game, with Burger King, the Mystery Shack, and Whataburger as sponsors, the CBS Fort Worth Dallas Backyard Sports Game of the Week proudly presents the best Texas Rivalry in the state: the Bradley Tigers against the Milton Lions in a battle of the unbeatens! The Tigers are double digit underdogs against the Lions, and after tonight, there will only be two undefeated teams left; either Milton or Bradley and the powerhouse Baugh Razorbacks of Wichita Falls!" The radio host was heard._

**Goku's home**

"ChiChi, I think we need to talk about Stanley's Gambling Problem." Goku then said, getting ready for work.

"Goku, I know, I called Stanford's lawyer and talked about giving custody of Mabel and Dipper to him." ChiChi then said.

"I guess I should break the truth to him." Goku then said. "I knew Stanley, all the fake IDs, all the odd jobs he had to take in order to get through a tough life after dropping out of high school."

Goten was overhearing this, getting his jersey on. He couldn't imagine the face on Mabel and Dipper's face if they heard about Grunkle Stanley Pines losing permanent custody of the Pines siblings.


	18. Chapter 16- Keeping Up Appearances

**Author's note: The Final chapter of the 2nd act! This _(hopefully)_ may be the longest chapter I may write.**

The Bradley School's field trip bus was luxurious in the interior, the entire school was dressed in orange and black. It stopped by the pines household, and it waited for the Pines twins.

**_Inside the house, 6:30AM_**

Dipper was getting ready for the big day ahead of him, but where was Mabel?

"Hey, your sister never came home last night." Grunkle Stan then said.

"And why should she? She ran away to live with Phineas, and I don't blame her! She trusts a ladies' man better than you! Do you realize that if we lose this game, you lose your home?! Maybe I should go live with someone I actually can trust!" Dipper angrily said, putting on his home jersey and his number was #60.

"Look just hear me out." Grunkle Stan then said, but Dipper refused to listen and he then got on the bus, leaving behind a guilty Grunkle.

**_Phineas and Ferb's house, 6:53AM_**

The Bus then made it to Phineas and Ferb's house. The Flynn-Fletcher house is an adequately sized house on the residential road known as Maple Drive. It is decorated externally with yellow and brown as its main colors.

Phineas got his home jersey and put it on as Mabel and Phineas got on the bus, Phineas found his seat next to Sherman and Dipper sat next to one of Sherman's classmates, Mason, Carl, and a new member on the kicking team, Josh Miller.

**-9:30AM, on the road, in the Bradley Elementary luxury bus-**

"It's going to be a big game, guys." Dipper then said.

"I know, this is going to be exciting!" Penny then replied, happily.

"And Waddles will be there when the team runs out into the tunnel." Mabel then said.

"Well, the sooner I can talk to Gino, the sooner I can enjoy the game!" Jenifer then said.

"Did any of you think it would be that big?" Sherman asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Pretty much." Arnold said, with his friend Gerald shrugging.

"Well, you think it's just a game. Something to check off on your list. Know what I think?" Sherman then said.

"What's that?" Goten said, curiously.

"I think he's saying that you're just as nervous as everybody else in this bus. But I think you're smart enough to see that one day when you look back from whatever big job or big house, or whatever it is that you got, that when you look back at this time, I dare you to beat it. I dare you." Sherman said.

"It's just a game." Goten then said.

"Yeah, Sherman, relax a bit. Either way, win or lose, there's still the playoffs." Penny then said.

"Doesn't feel like it." Phineas then said.

"What does it feel like then?" Kid Trunks then replied.

"Feels like we're going to war." Phineas replied, prompting Kid Trunks to have a worried look on his face.

**_Meadowbrook Community College, 12PM, inside._**

The school was having a tour of the college, it was nice, full of great teenage students with hopeful goals and dreams.

"Well, I hope you're enjoying the tour!" The principal then said, happily.

"Yes, ma'm!" The Students then said.

"And for our last stop is the stadium!" The Teacher then said, "But first, we have lunch!"

**_Cafeteria, 12:35PM._**

In the cafeteria, the school was having lunch, and Sherman was still going over the playbook before the game.

Then, a student from Milton walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder, gaining Sherman's attention.

"Hey, are you a friend of Jenifer?" The Milton student then said.

"Uh, yeah?" Sherman then said, replying.

"Okay, big Gino wanted to see your and her sister, since they could come to an agreement about what happened during homecoming week!" The Milton student then said.

Sherman and Dipper fallowed him and then he saw his sworn enemies, _The Milton Boarding Elementary School Lions_, their jerseys consisted of a brown jersey color with yellow numbers and just below the collar was the Team name: "Lions" colored in yellow with a turquoise outline on the name and the numbers.

The Milton Lions had Football stars such as Gerard, Kid, Stumpy, Stinky, Riley Freeman, Kevin, Johnny 2x4, Lil' Gideon, Rolf and none other than Big Gino himself.

Ironically, Big Gino is just a 8 year old just as tall as Sherman, he has a light tan/peach skin with a cowlick styled brown hair.

"Oh, hi, Gino. I assume you wanted to see me." Sherman then said.

"Yeah, I did." Gino then replied. "Penny told me that her sister is finally starting to appreciate your school more than me."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk about that." Sherman then said, angrily.

"Stop talking, Sherman, stop talking." Big Gino angrily said. "Look, me and Jenifer have been friends since we've met during the summer of 96' and if she's starting to appreciate you and this school and her sister, can she do one last thing for me?"

"What?" Sherman rudely said.

"At the playoff game for the Lions, I would like for her to be there at the coin toss. As a lion tradition in the 1st game in the playoffs, an honorary captain shall call it." Big Gino then said, smiling.

"And that's a tradition why?" Sherman asked.

"It started in a 1950's. Forget about it." Gino then said.

"That's fine." Sherman then said, rolling his eyes.

"Besides, I think it's pretty obvious that your new friend, "The Second Coming of Joe Montana", isn't ready for this type of atmosphere." Gino then said after chuckling.

"He is not out your league, and am I jealous about his talent at quarterback, but he's a talented kid." Sherman then said.

"He is out of this league!" Gino angrily then said.

"Fine. I see what you're doing. Let's just see whom's out of...whoms' league he is. We'll let the game decide!" Sherman then said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

_**-Stadium Parking lot, 3:39PM-**_

The 2 schools' students were entering the stadium, the school students were going to the bleachers, and the teams were going to their separate locker rooms.

Dipper then said, "Alright, let's get this night over with."

Kid Trunks then noticed his father asking him to come talk to him.

"Trunks, listen, whenever you play against a rival, the name of the game is "Battle of wits", make sure you run the ball most of the time, and if you see an open man, make sure you know your routes! That's your chance to fool them." Vegeta then demanded.

"Yes, father." Kid Trunks then said, rolling his eyes, still angry about not seeing Penny's sister until the end of the season.

"Remember, you come from a strong bloodline of football atheletes, and remember one thing, Don't lose!" Vegeta angrily demanded, walking away.

Kid Trunks then sighed and went to the locker room.

Meanwhile at the Parking Lot, Goku was having a barbecue with his friends.

"Why did they have to find out? I should've known better than to trust Phineas." Grunkle Stan then said.

"I warned you, this is a repercussion of lying to your family. Me, Bulma, Krillin, Patty and ChiChi have been talking and we were talking about letting your brother have permanent custody of the kids." Goku then said.

"WHAT?!" Grunkle Stan then shouted in shock.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good. I understand that business isn't what it used to be, but I can't stand it, no one can stand it." Goku then said.

"Fine! But make sure nothing bad happens to Mabel or Dipper." Grunkle Stan then said.

Goku then noticed Penny's father getting the burger meat ready. Then, Goku walked over and said, "How are you holding up, buddy?"

"I'm doing okay, I still can't believe I have to give a eulogy at my dad's funeral tomorrow." Paul Peterson then said.

"Well, you have to say a few things that he thought was nice." Goku then said.

"So going on Broadway tour was nice? Even if it meant leaving behind his family? Yeah, right." Paul Peterson then said, angrily.

He had every right to be angry at his father for picking showbiz over his family, and who could blame him? Nobody, not anyone in town, or in the state of Texas, not even Bardock.

**_-Stadium, 6:15PM-_**

The Stadium was full, all 18,000 seats were full, the sun started to set on a beautiful Friday Afternoon, the stadium lights were on. The 18,000 seats include 9,000 home-side seats, 4,000 end-zone seats for students and general admission (located in the north end zone), and 5,000 visitor-side seats. The artificial turf was set for the game.

In the visiting Locker room, the Tigers were in their home jerseys, but they were wearing their white sweatpants and orange socks.

Sherman sat there, waiting for the big game to start, and then one of the stadium staff members walked in and then said, "Hey, it's time!"

"Let's go!" Sherman then excitedly said.

**_-Field, 6:20PM-_**

The team ran out onto the field, excitedly as the game was almost here. The Lions were in their brown jerseys and gold sweatpants.

_"Wow! What a night for football. I haven't seen a crowd as big as this in I don't know when." Dean then said, excitedly._

As Sherman warmed up, he noticed Gino grinning menacingly at him, which prompted Sherman to glare right back at his rival.

Both the team captains on the different teams approach the middle of the field with the ref and three members of both teams. Sherman is leading the Tigers, the football players have hands clutched as is tradition. The Team captains for the Tigers were Rallo, Sherman and Kid Goten. The Team captains for the Lions were Kevin, Johnny 2x4, Rolf, and Jimmy Wilkins _(That's what I think his last name is on Ed Edd N' Eddy.)_.

The 2 groups of captains approached each other and shook each other's hands.

The ref then said, "Well, boys, welcome to the game, Tigers, since you're the visiting team, you get to call it in the air."

The ref then tossed the coin.

"Heads!" Sherman then said.

The coin landed on Tails, and that means the Lions will receive the ball to start the half.

_"It's Milton versus Bradley, it's a beautiful night in Meadowbrook, Texas, folks. It's rivalry week. It's the Undefeated Bradley Tigers going against the Unbeaten Milton Lions. This town is ready for it. I'm ready. Let's play some football." The sports TV broadcaster said._

_**-1st quarter, 10:45 left.-**_

It was first and 10 at the Lions' own 30 yard line.

The Lions were in a gun formation, 3 recievers, 1 runningback, while the Tigers were in a dime formation. Dipper lined up as well, but felt a little panicy due to Mabel and him finding out about their Grunkle's gambling addiction.

_"Big Gino is at Quarterback."_

The ball was snapped, the linemen came off the ball, Gino went back to pass...

_"He goes back to pass,"_

He then threw the ball downfield and found Gerard for a receiving touchdown.

_"And that's a Lion Touchdown pass from, #16, Big Gino, and just like that, Sherman Peabody and his friends are down."_

Sherman rolled his eyes in anger, this might be the hardest game of the BFL season he ever played in, then again, whenever it came to rivalry week it was always hard for the Bradley Tigers to go up against the Milton Lions.

**_-After Lions Kick the ball off, 10:00-_**

It was 1st down, ten yards to go, at the Tigers own 29, the Tigers got into the huddle.

In the huddle, Kid Trunks then said, "28 Power Iowa, 28 Power Iowa on one! Ready?"

"Break!" The Tigers then said.

Both teams lined up, the Tigers were lined up in the pro formation, whereas the Lions were in a nickel formation.

"Ready? Black Dallas! Black Dallas!" Kid Trunks then shouted, looking between the 2 wide receivers _(Sherman and Gerald). _"Hike!"

The ball was snapped and The Lions were blitzing, much to the shock of the rookie phenom himself. Kid Trunks was under tremendous pressure, looking for a open WR, but he was sacked for a loss of 6.

_"First play from scrimmage and we are not off to a pretty start here tonight." The TV broadcaster said._

"C'mon, now!" Sherman yelled.

**_Next Play_**

Kid Trunks takes the snapped ball, and once again he's under pressure, and he finds that Gerald was open and he threw it downfield, only for the pass to be incomplete.

**_Next Play_**

Kid Trunks once again snaps the ball, and he handed the ball off to Rallo, and he had a hard time trying to get out of the way of the lions, therefore, he ended up being tackled for a loss of 4. He then looked over to the bleachers and noticed his father glaring at him, much to his nervousness, and much to Bulma's worriment.

The Tigers ended up being forced to punt, however, Riley Freeman was a dangerous weapon on the field, he then received the ball at the 20, and then he found some daylight and ended up scoring a touchdown.

Things couldn't get worse for the Bradley Tigers in the 1st half, Rallo Tubbs fumbled the ball 2 times, Phineas was taken down any time he got the ball, and Kid Trunks was having his first bad half of Football in his BFL career, throwing only for 57 yards, no touchdowns, and fumbling the ball once.

The Lions had a great first half, with Gino throwing the ball for 99 yards, 2 touchdowns, and Riley Freeman rushed for 105 yards and 2 touchdowns.

**_Last play for the Lions in the 1st half, late in the 2nd quarter-_**

Big Gino and the lions then lined up, and the Lions took the snapped and the 2 teams came off the ball, Goten then saw Stumpy going deep, and then Goten took the risk and then tried to cover Stumpy, but he was a still bit far away, and Gino threw the ball to the closest receiver, Kid, the Lion reciever ran as fast as he could, but Goten ran as fast as he could after Kid and then caused a fumble after tackling him, prompting the tigers to recover the ball, and Ed ran as fast as he could as soon as the Tigers recovered the ball, all the way for a touchdown! Charlie Brown would soon make the PAT.

_"And as we close the half, the score is Tigers 7, Lions 29."_

Vegeta then angrily said, "Hey!" This caught Kid Trunks' attention. "What the heck was that?"

"It was just a bad half!" Kid Trunks then said, while walking towards the seats where Vegeta was sitting.

"Don't argue with me, you can't let the state of Texas see you like this! You have a reputation to uphold! You better do better in the 2nd half or you're grounded!" Vegeta then said, gritting his teeth.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman noticed and they walked over to the commotion.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Mr. Peabody then said.

"Don't tell me how to raise my son, I just have to get a fire going in his gut, that's all!" Vegeta then said.

"You're pressuring him, Vegeta, I always thought you were bad news, but this is worse!" Mr. Peabody then angrily said.

Sherman was shocked by what he saw, Vegeta was a parent that wants his son to perform well to uphold the family's reputation.

Sherman then said, "What was that about?"

"My dad just wants me to succeed." Kid Trunks hastily said, looking nervous, he then walked to the locker rooms.

**_-Visiting Locker Room, 8:15PM-_**

Sherman just entered the locker room, all of the Tiger players' eyes looked at him immediately, he had an unsatisfied look on his face.

"You want to end this regular season 9-0? Because I suggest you wake up, get your heads in this game. This offense has got to execute, this defense needs to make more stops or else I'll guarantee you our perfect streak ends tonight. Understood? And if anybody has gave up, or if anyone doesn't want to be here, I suggest you get out now." Sherman then said, angrily.

"Maybe we shouldn't take these guys lightly." Charlie Brown then muttered, prompting Sherman to glare at him.

"Got something to say to me?" Sherman angrily then said.

"I said-" Charlie Brown then said, before being cut off.

"Speak up." Sherman then said, once again angrily.

"I said that maybe we're forgetting that we've been blowing out teams a lot, we're forgetting that there are teams that are good for a reason. I know I'm not the best BFL player in town, but one thing's for sure, we need to go back out there and give 210 percent and not take this team lightly, because they're going to come at us with everything that they got. Because that's what Champions do, and no one's a champion until they earn it. It's just an honor being on this team with you all." Charlie Brown then said, motivatingly.

"Let's go play some football!" Sherman then said.

"YES, SIR!" The Team shouted. Pumped up for the 2nd half, everyone in the locker room ran out onto the field, everyone except Dipper, Sherman then walked up to Dipper.

"What are you waiting for? We got another half, Dipper. C'mon!" Sherman then said.

Dipper couldn't care less, he felt sad about his own Grunkle lying to him for 10 years, he then decided to take off his jersey, and looked for his casual shirt.

"Don't do it." Sherman then said sympathetically.

"Why shouldn't I? My Grunkle lied to me for 10 years. I don't even know who he is anymore!" Dipper then said, heartbrokenly.

"Look, I know, but deep down, you know that your Grunkle must've done it for this family. You wanna be pretty furious at him, fine. But don't walk out that door, and you know what? It could be worse, he could've gambled a lot more than he could've afford." Sherman then said sympathetically.

Dipper then nodded sadly, and then got his Jersey back on.

**_-3rd quarter, Tiger Sideline-_**

Sherman got his offense in the huddle, and said, "Alright, we've been working on this all year, I've been waiting to run these plays for a long time, let's go with "Flea Flicker Star Sucker Punch! On _2_!"

Sherman then looked at Kid Trunks and said, "I have all the confidence in the world in you! Don't look at your father, just focus on the game!"

The offense came back on the field and lined up.

"49! Black 85! Set, hut. Hike!" Kid Trunks shouted, and the ball was snapped, and the 2 linemen came off the ball and Kid Trunks handed off the ball to Phineas, who flea flickers it to Rallo, who tosses the pigskin to Kid Trunks who throws it downfield...and finds Sherman Peabody for a Touchdown!

_"And Sherman Peabody gets the go ahead score, and the Tigers get a fire in the belly once again!"_

**Tigers 14, Lions 29**

**_-Kickoff-_**

Charlie Brown kicked the ball off, and it ended up in the arms of Gerard, who tried to find some daylight, but in the end, he ended up being tackled, and the ball was fumbled! And Charlie Brown was right in front of the sight of the tackle, and he recovered the football, and ended up scoring a TD after diving into the endzone.

**Tigers 21, Lions 29.**

It was a back and forth contest between the 2 teams, it was a battle of defense and offense, both were refusing to give up. Up to that point, it became a bruised filled game at that point, with the tackles becoming harder, and it was going at it action all night long, but the Tigers managed to get the ball game tied up courtesy of Rallo Tubbs scoring the game tying touchdown pass.

**Tigers 29, Lions 29, 51 seconds left in the 4th quarter.**

_"51 seconds left on the game, and the Lions are driving the ball down the field, 3rd and 4, and the Lions are 54 yards away from their intended endzone."_

Gino then took the snap and he looked for an open hole, he then QB snuck the ball, stiff arming Dipper, but to be taken down by Jimmy Neutron.

In the Stands, Grunkle Stan looked deeply concerned, he then walked downstairs to the lower bleachers.

_"The Tigers take their 2nd timeout."_

The defense walked over to the sidelines, and Dipper heard Grunkle Stan calling his name. Dipper rolled his eyes and walked over.

"Listen, you gotta hear this." Grunkle Stan then said.

"And why should I listen to you? After you lied to us for 10 years?" Dipper angrily said.

"Look, I know this sounds insane, but just hear me out, you gotta trust me." Grunkle Stan pleaded.

"Grunkle Stan, I don't even know who you are anymore, I wanna believe you're a good person..." Dipper snapped.

"Then listen, remember this morning when I wanted to tell you something? I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true. But trust me, everything I've worked for, everything I gambled, everything I care about, it's all for this family. Do you really think I'm a bad guy?" Grunkle Stan then begged, looking guilty.

"Grunkle Stan..." Dipper then said, but the defense had to go back out there.

_"4th down and 1 at the 49 yardline, and the Lions are close to a 1st down!" _

The Tigers and Lions lined up, and the ball was snapped, and Gino ran right, and Dipper managed to get past Rolf and he ran after Gino, prompting the Tiger fans to be on their feet, and Dipper then tackled Gino, not only causing a turnover on downs, but forcing a fumble as well, Dipper ran and recovered the ball and was stopped within field goal range, the Tigers then took their last time out.

Grunkle Stan was smiling, chuckling about Dipper's action to make a game changer.

_"...I trust you." Dipper thought in his head._

Sherman was unsure what to do, then he had an idea. Sherman then shouted, "Charlie Brown! Come here!"

Charlie walked towards Sherman, confused.

"You're going in." Sherman then said, confidently.

"But that would be a… forty-five yard field goal." Charlie Brown replied, worriedly.

"So?" Sherman asked.

"Sherman, I can't kick a 45."

Sherman was flabbergasted by what Charlie said.

"What do you mean you can't?!" Sherman shouted, angrily.

"I gotta be at least close to the goal line." Charlie replied, sadly.

"What do you mean you can't? You know what, you spent at least a semester getting your confidence back, and you know what you're gonna do? You're gonna go out there and kick that dang field goal!" Sherman angrily replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Charlie, I said it once, and I'll say it a 2nd time, can you get the job done? Can you be Perfect?!" Sherman asked.

Charlie remembered what Sherman said earlier in the season, on how that he needs to get the job done, even if he is nervous or any emotion. He has to put aside his personal problems and overcome that obstacle in order to make the hopes of his home Texas town a dream come true.

"Yes." Charlie Brown replied, with a confident tone.

"Good, and it could be worse, dude, it could be 50 yards, so do us proud!"

The kicking team then made it out onto the field.

_"Six seconds left, and it looks like the kicking team is out. Charlie Brown is going to attempt a 45 yarder. I hope you're on your knees, because we'll need a miracle. It's against the wind, the Tigers will win this game if it's good." _The announcer said.

The fans in the stands were on their feet for the last play of the game, teachers, parents, classmates, friends, families, you name it. This will be the field goal that will determine the Tigers' fate as an undefeated team for the playoffs.

Charlie Brown was nervous as all heck, he couldn't keep his knees from shaking, but then, he took a deep breath, and envisioned himself in a empty farm field in the morning, about to kick the football inbetween the two trees. He then stopped envisioning it, and calmed down and then got ready.

"Set, hike!" The holder said, the linemen came off the ball with all their might. Charlie then ran up and kicked the ball. Then, everyone waited anxiously as the Tigers kicker's field goal attempt went up into the air. The Tigers and their fans were nervous.

Penny was the most nervous of all. She has dealt with a lot lately; Sherman accuses her of going out with Kid Trunks when it was her twin sister who made the rumors, and a few weeks after the incident, and after hearing about Mr. Lancer's friend, she and her sister healed old wounds. And her father lost a family member, and it's been hard for her and the family.

Penny's Twin, Jenifer was the most nervous of all as well, she broke Sherman's heart really badly, but she started to have a change of heart when she realized she hurt her twin sister and Sherman really bad.

The ball was in the air, and was going towards the goal posts, and….

The whistle blew, and the ball went inbetween the uprights, the Refs signaled a "It's good" signal.

The crowd erupted in cheers, the team bursted into celebration, and Orange and black confetti started to fly around the stadium, which meant only one thing: The Tigers have gone 9-0 for the first time in BFL history.

_"IT'S GOOD! OH MY GOODNESS! THE BRADLEY TIGERS HAVE DEFEATED THE MILTON LIONS! OH MY GOD, THAT'S ONE FOR THE HISTORY BOOKS AND SHERMAN PEABODY AND THE TIGERS HAVE DONE IT!_ _BRADLEY ELEMENTARY IS THE VICTOR AND CHARLIE BROWN HAS PUT THIS GAME AWAY. HALLELUJAH, BRADLEY ELEMENTARY FOOTBALL IS ALIVE AND WELL!" _The announcer said.

The Bradley Elementary students then ran onto the stadium field, and celebrated the win. The students lifted Charlie Brown and Sherman on their shoulders, Charlie once again lifted his arms in victory. Gerald and Arnold did their traditional secret handshake.

Sherman saw Penny and Jenifer and their family in the crowd, smiling in joy about Sherman and his team pulling off a comeback victory, Penny blew a kiss to Sherman, and Sherman blushed.

Vegeta, who was unsatisfied with the victory, nodded his head no, he then thought in his head, _"That kid got lucky."_

_**-Lion sideline-**_

The Milton Lions had a demoralized look on their face, embarrased about the defeat.

"A lousy field goal? Boy howdy! That is completely outrageous! It's unacceptable!" Gerard ranted.

"Quit overreacting, Gerard, and cool out. We still have the playoffs." Kid then replied.

No one could believe it, the Tigers have pulled off a miraculous victory.

**_-After the game, 9:48PM-_**

Kid Trunks was looking for his mother, after the team got into their casual wear. Kid Trunks found Bulma and he asked, "Wait, he's supposed to be here. Where's Dad?"

Bulma then said, "Well, he needed to go get some fresh air." Kid Trunks then rolled his eyes, then Bulma said, "You know what? If it makes you feel better, then you can go to the sleepover."

"Thanks, mom." Kid Trunks then said, hugging his mother.

Charlie Brown then noticed Helga was waiting for him. Helga walked over and said, "Wow, that was a good kick."

"Thanks, so, see you soon?" Charlie Brown then said.

"Yeah, soon." Helga then said, smiling.

The two then headed to their busses, ready to go home.

_**And now, the final chapter of the 2nd act: The Son.**_


	19. Chapter 17- The Son

**Author's note: The last chapter of the 2nd act! A tribute to a FNL favorite: The Son.**

**_Stadium, 10:30PM_**

Mr. Peabody and his friends were cleaning up the college field after the long evening, well, Peabody is doing most of the work, while Goku and the others were slacking off.

"You know, I'd appreciate you trying to help me, instead of fooling around." Mr. Peabody said, angrily picking up any trash left in the stands.

"Sorry, Peabs, but your friend has a lot to deal with." Goku replied.

"Yeah." Penny's father replied. Paul Peterson then sighed in anger and then said, "You know that I have to give a eulogy at my dad's funeral tomorrow, right?"

Mr. Peabody felt slightly guilty and then replied, "Oh, sorry."

Paul Peterson then started to have an annoyed glare.

"I have to say good stuff about this man, and all I really want to say is, "Here lies Ryan Peterson. His mom annoyed him, his wife couldn't stand him, and he didn't want to be a father to his son and daughter, so he took off, and joined the business of acting. Because he thought that was the only good idea to ditch all your responsibilities so no one could call you out on them, and that worked out really well for you, and you decide to live the lifestyle of Johnny Cash, and that ended up getting you killed, and here you are. And all you have left behind is a mother at a retirement home, a divorced wife, a daughter that wanted to see her father, and a son, who used to be an outcast. Thank you for coming 100 people I do not know." That's all I want to say. And you know what the worst part is, even if I did get up there and say that in front of my wife, daughters and everyone in this family, I don't know if I would be saying that to him because I have no clue if he's in that casket! It's a closed casket! For all I know it could be someone else, someone funny or a pile of rocks, I don't know."

Everyone was stunned by what he said, and yet, no one could blame him. Paul Peterson was very distant from his father, ever since her father was a kid, he tried to spend time with his father, but failed to do so. And if he did say all that about his father, Penny would be shocked to hear all that.

"Well." Stanley then said, "I guess there's only one way to find out then, right?"

Normally, Patty or Paul wouldn't approve of this, but apparently, he needs to know if Penny's grandfather is in that casket.

_**-Funeral Home, 10:50PM-**_

The group was at the funeral home and they opened the door, exhausted, but Mr. Peterson had to find out if Ryan was gone for sure.

"Oh, uh, Paul. I'm sorry, Mr. Peterson, but you're gonna have to leave, it's closing time." The funeral home owner said, noticing the group entering.

"I want to see my father." Penny's Father replied sternly. The funeral home owner was surprised at this, they agreed earlier in the week that it was going to be a closed casket.

"Wait, we agreed earlier that it is not a great idea."

"Look, buddy, I want to see my father, now." Paul Peterson's eyes are starting to glare at the funeral home owner.

_**-A few minutes later-**_

The group was in the room where Ryan Peterson's corpse was in his coffin.

"Are you sure?" The Funeral home owner said.

"Look, I really appreciate your concern but right now, I need to see him." Paul Peterson then said.

The funeral home owner then sighed in regret, then he opened the casket, and Penny's father was shocked at what he saw, Ryan Peterson lying, eyes closed, hands folded on the chest. He couldn't believe this, and after all he said those things.

"Thank you." He then said, the funeral home owner then closed the casket.

"Uh, dude, are you okay?" Soos then said.

"Yeah. I gotta go." Penny's father then said, sadly, he then started to walk out the funeral home, but then he sat down, heartbroken.

The others fallowed. Stan then said, "Uh, buddy boy? Are you ok?"

Paul Peterson felt worse, he then said sadly, while shedding tears, "I hate him….." Everyone couldn't believe what he was saying, he was always angry at his father, but did he really mean that?

He continued, "But I don't…..I don't like hating people. I just put all my hate on him so I won't hate anyone else. So I could be a good person, you know, to Peabody's son, to my friends, to my wife, to my daughters….That's all I wanna say, I just wanna say it in his face that I hate him! But his heart wouldn't even be broken. I'm sorry for wasting your time, I gotta go home."

Later that night, Penny's father went home, and decided go straight to bed, his daughters and wife felt bad for him. He has dealt with a lot lately.

**_-Next Morning, 9AM, October 25th, 1997-_**

The next morning, the funeral for Ryan Peterson was happening, Patty managed to convince her husband to go, still saying that there's still a part of him that still loved his father. Sherman and Mr. Peabody made it to the funeral that morning at the church, everyone was dressed in black.

Penny's father stood there in front of everyone, who was about to say something about his father.

"I'm just gonna tell you one story I remember, and that'll be it." He said, remembering a childhood memory. "We were at the... Supermarket. It was me, my sister and my mom and my dad- all four of us, our whole family. My dad was pushing the cart, and he stopped to grab some toilet paper and put it in the cart, and my mom said, "no, that's not the right one. That's not the right toilet paper that we use." She grabbed the right toilet paper and put it in the cart And stormed off. And my dad just kinda stared off at her. And then he just started grabbing all the toilet paper off the shelf and putting it in the cart. I mean, he just stacked it full of- And it wasn't spiteful or nothing. He- I don't know, maybe you had to be there, but as a six-year-old, It was the funniest thing I'd ever seen in my life, and I just laughed about it for weeks. I guess... My dad was just a funnier person than he really let on. He was kinda private in that way and I don't really know why. But one thing that he wasn't private about was his show business. He was in Broadway Business for 20 years, and that was something that he was- He was proud of. But he may have missed a whole chunk of me growing up, he may not be the best father in the world, but he was still my father no matter what, and I'll miss him. And he taught me a lesson-be proud of what you do, I'm proud of raising my family. Thank you for coming."

It was a long morning for Penny's family and friends, and Sherman started to feel guilty for what he said to one of his close friends.

_**2:35PM, after the funeral reception, at the Peterson manor.**_

Sherman walked up to the door, knocked on the door and Penny &amp; Jenifer answered the door.

"Jenifer, can I speak with you?" Sherman said.

Jenifer then said, "I know what you're going to say. And I'm the one who owes you an apology. I should've just let go of the fact I was angry about not going to Milton Elementary. I guess I made a friend by the name of Gino Abelli. And he and I were really close friends, and when I realized I wouldn't be with him in classes, it just broke my heart. And I'm sorry I took my verbal frustration out on you and Penny. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"It may take a little while for me to trust you again, but I'll try to forgive you, even though what you did was unforgiving, I'll find a way to forgive you." Sherman replied.

"And I'm starting to appreciate that I was in a school that isn't stuck up, and if my sister's happy, I'm happy for her." Jenifer then replied.

Sherman smiled and he hugged Jenifer, then he walked home, finally putting this behind him.

**_9:00PM, Vegeta manor_**

"Finally, the time for this family's reputation to be demonstrated has come!" Vegeta said, getting ready for bed.

"Vegeta, why do you care so much about other people's opinions in public?" Bulma asked, curiously.

"Because that's all that matters! I don't expect you to understand but my family has a great reputation with Football, and it's up to him to uphold it. Trust me, Bulma, my son will be fine." Vegeta then said, angrily. "Speaking of which, where's Trunks, he should be in bed by now."

Bulma then looked out the window and chuckled then she went to bed.

"What the hell was that woman laughing at?" Vegeta thought, he then went up there and saw something that annoyed him: Jenifer and Kid Trunks going to the sleepover behind his father's back.

"That little bastard." Vegeta agitatedly said.

**Well, there's act 2! Next act: Tensions between Kid Trunks and his father escalate, as the Tigers compete in the playoffs, the competition becomes tougher, Penny and Jenifer finally start to trust each other and Goku finally realizes he still cares about Bardock.**


	20. Deleted Scene: Extended Families

Stanford Pines was getting ready for work, he was well dressed and he was preparing for another day as the school principal of Milton Boarding Elementary School, he straightened out his tie and prepared to walk out the door. He opened it and then saw his brother, Stanley Pines.

"Stanford..." Stan then said, angrily.

"What do you want from me?" Ford asked, demandingly.

"I want to know the truth." Stan then said.

"Well, you ought to know by now." Ford then said, crossing his arms.

"Why would you do this to me?!" Stan then said.

"Because, your gambling problem got worse since we last saw each other. You drove Mabel away, you lost Dipper's trust, and what's worse, you could lose your home! What else have you done?"

Stanley then said, "Nothing, I gambled money for the Lions-Tigers game, and thanks to Charlie Brown kicking that game winner, I won some money to pay the electric bill, groceries, but I have to pay one last bill on the shack. Using your credit card wasn't enough." He then had a shocked reaction to what he just said.

"Wait! Not only did you take my name, you took my credit cards?! No wonder I had to take that job as a museum tourist for the days off I had! But that's beside the point, I'm giving you a chance to do the first worthwhile thing for Dipper and Mabel's futures and you won't even listen!" Ford then said.

"Well, then listen to this, Ford!" Stan said, pointing at his brother. "Stay away from my kids. They've been like a son and daughter to me. Because as far as Christ's concerned, they're the only family I have left!"

Stan then left, angrily and furiously. He then sighed at the fact that things have changed between him and his brother.

Stan and Ford were incredibly close as children. When they were children, they were bullied in the playground, but get toughened up when Filbrick signs them up for wrestling classes, which Stan makes good use of. Stan was tougher, hard-fisted and didn't care about getting splinters when he punched through wood, while Ford was intelligent, hard-working and had an intense love of the science fiction genre. Despite these differences, the two were inseparable. Whenever Ford was bullied (usually for his extra finger), Stan always stood up for him. As children, Stan and Ford would wander the beach, in search of "treasures".

When they were in high school, Ford was recognized by Harvard due to his above average grades and outstanding science projects while Stan was a goofball and always slacked in class (usually being forced to copy from his brother's test papers just to make it to the next grade). When Stan overhears Ford's acceptance outside the principal's office, he becomes devastated about the departure of his brother and the principal saying that Stan on the other hand, while praising Ford, would be "lucky to graduate high school." Stan was worried that he might lose his brother forever and when he was wandering in the hall where Ford kept the invention he planned to show the judges coming from Harvard, he throws a temper tantrum and accidentally destroys Ford's invention. As a result, Ford is not accepted to Harvard and forced to attend the University of Texas. When Ford and his family find out that Stan vandalized his invention, Stan and Ford's sibling bond becomes incredibly strained and Ford refuses to speak to Stan. Filbrick, angrily, tells Stan that all he does is "lie, cheat and ride on Ford's coattails," and disowns him, telling him that he is unwelcome in his household until he makes real money.

**_Pines apartment building, Dallas in 1957, Stan and Ford's senior year._**

"One paddle, paddle, two paddle, paddle..." Stan then said, playing with his paddleball stick while watching TV, right before his brother angrily walked in front of him. "Hey, what's the word, sixer?"

"Can you explain to me what THIS was doing next to my broken project?!" Ford angrily shouted, holding up Stan's empty bag of chips.

Stanley knew what this meant: Stanford found out about the invention being broken.

"Okay...I can explain. I might've accidentally been horsein' around..." Stan then nervously said.

"This was no accident, Stan; you did this! You did this because you couldn't handle me going to Harvard on my own!" Ford then said, pointing at his brother with all the fury in the world.

"Look, this was a mistake! Although if you think about it, maybe there's a silver lining. Huh? Treasure hunting?" Stan then said. You don't need me to tell how shocked Ford is.

"Are you kidding me, why would I want anything to do with the person who sabotaged my entire future?!" Ford then shoved Stan to the couch, right before his father grabbed him by the neck.

"You did what, you knuckle head?!" Filbrick shouted.

"Stanley? What's goin' on in here?" Filbrick's wife then said.

"No, wait, it's not what you think!" Stanley then said, but he was kicked out of the home.

"You ignoramus! Your brother was gonna be our ticket out of this hellhole! All you ever do is lie and cheat and ride on your brother's coattails. Well, this time, you cost our family potential millions! And until you make us a fortune, you aren't welcome in this household!" Filbrick then said, with all the fury in the world.

"What?!" Stanley asked in shock. This is what his mother feared, Filbrick was living up to what he threatened. He then noticed Stanford was looking at the commotion through the window. "Stanford! Tell him he's bein' crazy!"

All these years, Stanley has always been there for Stanford, through thick and thin

But Stanford sadly closed the curtains. "Stanford?" Stanley then asked, beggingly. "Stanford, don't leave me hanging. High six?"

Filbrick then slammed the door, officially kicking Stanley out of his home.

"FINE! I CAN MAKE IT ON MY OWN! I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T NEED ANYONE! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Stanley then said, furiously and deeply hurt.


	21. Chapter 18- I Knew You When

**Author's Note: And Now, act 3!**

**_-Thursday afternoon, Highland Greens-_**

_"It's the first game of the playoffs for the Milton Lions as they battle the Howard Cougars, a heavy favorite for tonight's game."_

The air was electric in the High School stadium of Highland Greens on October 30th, 1997, the stands were packed, the sidelines were pumped for the first playoff game of the BFL season.

Gino was pumping up his teammates.

"We got 4 quarters to play your hearts out, boys, you understand that?" Gino then said, motivatingly.

"YES, SIR!" His teammates then said, hyped for the game, Jenifer was at the game, but dressed formally, only because she's an honorary captain and she gets to call the coin toss.

Gino then walked over to Penny's identical twin sister and said, ""When we win the toss, we wanna go defense, so that means we're kicking the ball!"

"Okay, Gino." Jenifer then said.

The 2 groups of team captains walked up to each other and met on midfield.

The referee then said, "Jenifer Peterson, as honorary captain, she's gonna call the toss. We have heads and we have tails, what are you gonna call?"

"Tails," Jenifer replied, smiling.

"Okay, the call is tails," The coin was tossed, and it landed on tails, and the Ref then said, "Okay, it's tails. What would you like to do?"

"Uh, we will take the ball, offense. Have a great game!" Jenifer then said before leaving.

"Wait, dork, we wanted defense!" Kevin then said, but Jenifer was already leaving.

"What'd she say? What'd she say?" Gino then said.

"Offense." Stumpy replied.

"OFFENSE?!" Gino shockingly yelled. "Change of plans! Change of Plans, listen up!"

Jenifer left the Milton/Howard game, smiling while skipping to the park bushes, where her classmates hid behind.

"I told you I would do this!" Jenifer then said.

"It's nice to get back at those jerks for what they did." Penny then said.

"Even the prank of 96' was really humiliating! I'm glad that I got some payback!" Sherman then said, chuckling.

The entire class laughed.

She then happily sighed and then said, "Tomorrow night is Halloween night, and it means costume night!"

Sherman then said, "Me and the guys have been talking and we're going to wear ancient greek costumes for the game, the fans can dress as their halloween costumes. And I'm assuming Penny and her twin are going as the same thing? An Egyptian princess?"

"Princess Hapsheput, precious flower of the Nile." Penny and Jenifer simultaneously said at the same time, smiling.

"You know, it's nice that you two beauties are getting along." Kid Trunks then said.

"And thanks for coming to the party after the game last week. I really appreciate it." Jenifer then said.

"Well, the playoffs are tomorrow, let's get some rest." Rallo then said, happily, but then he saw Dipper going for a walk.

"Oh, hey, Dipper, I was meaning to ask you, did Mabel move back in yet?" Sherman then said.

"No, and Grunkle Stan's just angry. I mean if he's this upset, what will he be like if Mabel kills herself?" Dipper then said, exaustedly.

"And where is she living right now?" Sherman then said.

"Well, she's living with Phineas and Ferb's family." Dipper sadly replied, which prompted the students to gasp in shock. "What?" Dipper then said.

"If I were you, Dipper, I think you should get Mabel to trust your Grunkle again." Rallo then said.

"Yeah, Phineas is a real ladies' man. He has a lot of female classmates flirting at him, and 3 of them used to be his girlfriends before breaking up." Mason then said, worriedly.

"Guys, there's nothing wrong with Mabel having a crush on Phineas. It's just a crush, I bet by the playoff game's over, she'll already be over it!" Dipper then replied.

**_-Goku's home, 6:30PM-_**

Gohan was watching a VCR taping of the Dallas Cowboys Game on last Sunday with Bardock. Gohan was dressed in a short sleeved shirt and jeans and sneakers, whereas Bardock was wearing a white t-shirt, and khaki pants and neat shoes.

"So the Cowboys aren't the same as they are, huh?" Bardock then said.

"Yeah." Gohan then said, he then said, "Grandpa Bardock, why are you even here when Dad can't forgive you for what you've done?"

"I just want to get to reconnect with Kakarot. That's all, I've missed a huge chunk of him growing up. And I don't wanna miss him being a good father either, I just thought I'd pay a visit to his family. And I gotta say, it must've been at the right time." Bardock then replied.

"Yeah, the playoffs are here, and Goten's really happy to see you, Bardock, I don't know about dad, but I'm glad you're here." Gohan then said. "You know, seeing my brother playing kinda reminds me of the times I played in the Backyard football league."

Gohan then started to remember the 1st time he put on his Bradley Tiger football jersey, he was so happy playing for the Bradley Tigers as a kid, he had fun with is friends back in his days in elementary school, Danny Fenton was a talented fullback, Peter Parker _(I'm talking about TSSM, by the way) _was a strong safety, Lightning had talent as a running back, and his teammates were full of talent in 1988, and in the 1988 season, the Tigers went 7-2 with their only losses were to the Belton Bulldogs and their arch-rivals, the Milton Lions, and they made it to the Semi-finals, where they lost in a rematch to the Milton Lions at the Astrodome.

**_-Flashback, 1988, Parks Department Field #3, November 10th, 1988, 3PM-_**

_Young 9 year old Gohan was getting prepared to go out for another drive._

_"And the Tigers get the ball at the 40 yard line." The Announcer then said._

_Gohan got into the huddle and said, "Alright, Slot right green 90 fire, on 1!"_

_"Slot right green 90 fire?" Young Danny asked, curiously._

_"Yeah. I throw the ball downfield to Foley, ready?" Young Gohan replied._

_"BREAK!" The team then shouted._

_1st down and ten, ball at the 40, the Tigers and the Goats lined up, the Goats were in a cover 2 formation, whereas the Tigers were in the gun formation._

_"Ready? Purple Viking! Green Eagle! Hike!" Young Gohan shouted, the ball was snapped, and he looked for young Tucker Foley, who was running downfield._

_The d-line was coming after Gohan, but when he was about to get tackled, Young Gohan broke a tackle and threw the ball downfield into the arms of Young Tucker._

_"And Gohan throws the go-ahead score as the Tigers take the win, 42-35, TIGERS WIN! __TIGERS WIN! AND THE BRADLEY TIGERS ARE HEADING TO THE SEMIS!" The announcer then said._

_The crowd chanted Gohan's name as the team celebrated a victory, he raised his arms in triumph as he and the Tigers of 1988 rack up another win in the Texas Backyard Football League Playoffs._

**_-end of_ Flashback-**

Gohan then sighed in happiness and said, "Good times."

Bardock then said, "Yeah."

**_-Phineas and Ferb's house, living room 9:30 PM-_**

Mabel was getting ready for bed, and Phineas helped her, while Waddles the Pig was already snoring on the rug. He then said, "Make yourself at home."

Mabel then replied, "Well, thanks for putting up with me, Phineas. I just don't know what to do about Grunkle Stan, what if he ends up gambling everything that we own?!"

Phineas then said, "Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like. I mean, our home is your home."

Phineas was about to head to bed, when Mabel interrupted, "Phineas?"

"Yeah?" Phineas replied.

"Can you sit with me?" Mabel then said, needing comfort.

Phineas then smiled and sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her, with the hand on the left shoulder, Mabel then smiled warmly, thinking about feeling like being with someone that she could trust.

**_-October 31st, 1997, 2PM-_**

The town was not only decorated for Halloween but for the Bradley Tigers playoff game at Meadowbrook High School's football stadium, the town's grocery stores and pizza/arcades were supporting the Tigers for their first playoff game in 5 years.

_"Folks, Halloween has finally arrived for the Bradley Elementary students! For the first time since 1992, the Tigers of Meadowbrook Texas are heading to the playoffs, and for the first time since the Goku era, they're the #1 seed, and heavily favored against the Taft Eagles."_ The radio host then said.

**_-Peabody manor, 5:30PM-_**

Sherman was getting ready for the game tonight, his Halloween game attire consisted of Ancient Troy Warrior clothes, only that the upper body greek armor costume was in Orange, and it had his jersey number in black.

"Sherman, Penny and your friends are here!" Mr. Peabody then said.

Sherman went outside and saw Penny, Jenifer, and all of their friends and classmates waiting for him on the school bus.

"Sherman, wait." Mr. Peabody then said, stopping Sherman in his tracks.

"Yeah, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked, anxiously and happily.

"I...I'll see you at the game." Mr. Peabody then said.

Sherman was slightly disapointed about Mr. Peabody saying the phrase, "I Love you, Sherman."

"Okay, Mr. Peabody, see you at the game." Sherman then said, before heading to the bus.

Goten then said, "Let's get this game on the road!" The students cheered in excitement.

"So what's tonight's theme?" Carl asked.

"Not, what, Carl, _when." _Sherman then said.

**_-High School Stadium 7:30PM-_**

The stadium was packed, and the student section was in their Halloween costumes, which were based on the eras of the Egyptian era, Florence, Italy, French Revolution and the Greek War.

At the Tiger sideline, Sherman was pumping up his team.

He then said, "We're gonna play fast and take what we can get, gentlemen, do you understand me? Let's show em' what we got!"

"Yes sir!" The team then said, excitedly.

The return team went out onto the field, getting ready, whereas the Taft Eagles were getting their kicking team out onto the field. The eagles had tan colored jerseys and green sweatpants.

The kicker signalled that the team was ready, and the Kicking team ran and the ball was kicked off, which meant only one thing: The Playoffs began.

**Next Chapter: Bardock learns that Goku kept something that he gave to Goku as a kid, Vegeta wants his son to stop seeing Jenifer Peterson, Charlie Brown meets Helga Pataki's classmates, and the Tigers have fun throughout the playoffs.**


	22. Chapter 19- The March

**Author's note: Another chapter in Gameday: A Town, A team, A dream.**

_**-Chili's, 8:30PM-**_

Bardock was watching the game on a small TV in the bar, The Tigers were having a great game, leading the game 42-0 as there's 8:39 Left in the 3rd quarter, Kid Trunks was having a great game, throwing for 286 yards and 2 touchdowns. Phineas rushed for 183 yards and a touchdown, Rallo's rushing for 408 yards and a touchdown, Sherman recieved for 108 yards and 2 touchdowns. Goten intercepted the Eagle quarterback, and the Tiger defense caused 5 turnovers and 21 forced punts.

"Still watching your grandson's game?" The bartender then said.

"Yeah, I wanted to see how he's doing." Bardock then said, finishing up his corn on the cob.

"Why don't you want to go to the game?"

"Because, Kakarot still hates me for going to the Vietnam war, what was I supposed to do, I had no choice, I was in the army."

"You know, Goku's family had the oppertunity to name a desert after someone, and Goku decided to name it, "Bardock's Ice Rink". He often wishes you were here to be with the family, you know, when Gohan was born, when Goten was born, when Goku and ChiChi got married, and even Gohan's semi-final game." The bartender then said, sympathetically.

"Really?" Bardock replied, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, and this is your chance to let your son give you a second chance."

Bardock then got up and walked out of the restaurant, smiling at the fact that there was still a part of his son that still loved him.

_"Thank you, Kakarot."_ Bardock then thought.

**_-Stadium, 10:00PM-_**

The Tiger fans cheered as the Tigers have a 56-0 lead over the Taft Eagles, and Goku high-fived Mr. Peabody, happily, and then Goku saw Bardock coming to sit next to Goku and his friends and Family.

"Oh, so you must be Bardock." Paul Peterson then said.

"What are you doing here?" Goku angrily said.

"Just thought I should watch the game with my son." Bardock then said, taking his seat, and Goku still glared at his father, but then his frown turned into a smile.

**_On the field_**

In the Tigers huddle, the Tiger players were still in their ancient troy costumes, which were similar to Sherman's outfit.

"Last play of the game, let's show them a trick that is our treat!" Kid Trunks then said.

Sherman then laughed for a second but was dumbfounded, "I don't get it."

"Let's run the "Bow and Arrow"! On one!" Kid Trunks then said, excitedly.

Arnold "Football Head" Shortman then was subbed out for Son Goten.

"BREAK!" The tigers shouted, both teams lined up getting ready fore one last play.

Ready! Blue 80! Green 90!" Kid Trunks shouted. "Hike!"

The ball was snapped, and the play was in action. The linemen collided with each other with their might, Kid Trunks then pitched the ball to Phineas, who runs right. Goten went deep into downfield.

_"Kid Trunks takes the snap and pitches off to Phineas. Phineas runs right..."_

Phineas then threw a deep pass….

_"….and he's looking to pass! And he throws deep…"_

And Goten manages to catch a 50 yard pass for a touchdown!

_".. and he's got Son Goten in the endzone! Touchdown! TIGERS WIN! TIGERS WIN! And we are heading to the 2nd round!"_

The Tiger fans then cheered as they headed to another playoff game, and so did Bardock.

**_November 1st, 1997, 10AM_**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning at Vegeta's mansion, Kid Trunks and Sherman were hanging out, playing catch with each other.

Peabody was playing on the piano, with Bulma being impressed by Mr. Peabody's talent.

"Wow, that was nice, Hector." Bulma complimented.

"Thank you." Mr. Peabody then said. "That was one heck of a ballgame last night, Vegeta."

"Why, thank you, I'd say that my son and your son's popularity is skyrocketing by the moment, and I got to say, I sure hope that his team makes it to the championship game, it would be beneficial to this family's legacy!" Vegeta replied.

"See, that's the thing, I don't understand why football's a big deal in Texas." Mr. Peabody then replied. "Mr. Evans loves the sport and you don't see him having parties for the Cowboys every Sunday."

"Well, everything is bigger in Texas, Peabody. Especially football. It's the football capital in the entire planet." Vegeta then said.

"I heard that your son has made a new friend." Mr. Peabody then said, much to Vegeta's annoyance, "Penny's twin sister has been spending time with your son at lunch recently."

"And Vegeta is worried that his son will be distracted from football." Bulma then said. "Maybe you'd feel better if we met this girl. Why don't we sit next to their family at the next game?"

"That's fine with me, Bulma." Vegeta regrettably replied.

_**Sunday, November 2nd, 1997, Taco Bell Parking lot, 11AM**_

Goku and Grunkle Ford were just getting out of the fast food restaurant, eating tacos.

"So, you want me to what?" Grunkle Ford then said, confused at this.

"Keep custody of Dipper and Mabel. Because I'm not sure if Stanley is going to get over his gambling problem anytime soon." Goku then said, worriedly.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I could do that to Stanley, Goku." Grunkle Ford then said.

"Why not? He drove Mabel away into Phineas' arms, and broke her heart." Goku then replied, still eating the tacos.

"Well, can't we at least talk to Stanley? Because Dipper and Mabel mean a lot to him, there's no telling if Mabel's miserable without him." Grunkle Ford then said.

**_-Flynn/Fletcher home, Kitchen, 3PM-_**

Mabel was having lunch with Phineas and Ferb, with Waddles fallowing her every move. Candace was clearly irritated by Mabel and her pet pig.

"Phineas, I'm getting really tired of Waddles getting pig tracks all over the house. When is Mabel going home?" She asked, agitated.

"Just until her Great Uncle Stanley's relationship with her is fixed." Phineas then said.

"Well, deep down, she has to know that her Grunkle only did it just to help the family." Candace then said, before walking upstairs.

Phineas thought about this, maybe Candace was right.

Phineas then walked up to Mabel and said, "Uh, Mabel, I understand that you're furious with your Grunkle, but have you considered talking to him, because Candace thinks you can't stay here."

"Phineas, I'm not going back to my Grunkle Stan, I want to believe that he's a good person but," Mabel then said, but Phineas cut her off.

"Look, you'll hear bad things that he has done, and most of them are true, but everything he has done, it was all for your family. Deep down, you have to know that your Grunkle's not a terrible person. Sure, he may have tried not to let you and Dipper see your Great Uncle Ford, but that's besides the point, but he was always there for you, and now, he needs you to trust him again." Phineas replied.

**_Saturday, November 8th, 1997. 7PM, King Size Dome, Dallas, Texas: Royal Elementary School vs. Bradley Elementary School, 2nd round_**

Inside the dome, there were 459,382 fans, half of the stadium was filled with fans in violet and gold the other half was in Tiger colors. It was the 3rd quarter of the 2nd round playoff game between the Royal Elementary School Vikings and the Bradley Tigers. The Royal Vikings had violet sweatpants and grey jerseys and gold headbands.

In the bleachers, Penny's parents and Kid Trunks' parents were sitting next to each other. While Bulma and Patty were enjoying being best friends, Paul Peterson and Vegeta were having a discussion.

"You know, your daughter has been spending a lot of time with my son lately." Vegeta then said.

"So? They're great friends, what's wrong with that?" Paul Peterson then said.

"Well, my son has worked hard and I don't want him distracted, that's all. As far as I'm concerned, it will only be for a little while." Vegeta then replied.

"Look, who cares what the town thinks, you're being too strict about raising your son." Paul Peterson then said.

_"With 2 minutes left to play in this quarter, the Tigers may as well add more points on the board, because the #1 seed is just demolishing the 9th seed, folks!"_

On the field, the Tigers and Vikings lined up.

"Blue 80! Green 60! Set Hut!" Kid Trunks then yelled, and the play was in action.

Kid Trunks looked and then handed the ball off to Rallo, who broke tackles and ran for a 38 yard touchdown run.

For the rest of the game, the Bradley Tigers dominated the Vikings, the Tigers caused 7 turnovers, 2 of them were for a touchdown, and the offense was just awesome and epic, 590 yards in passing, 405 in running yards, 3 passing touchdowns, 2 running touchdowns.

On the last play of the game, Kid Trunks threw a touchdown pass to Sherman Peabody.

The Tiger fans cheered as another game has been won by the Bradley Tiger football program.

_"Tigers win! Tigers win! That's 11 in a row, and the Tigers are heading back to the quarterfinals since 1990!"_

"11 and 0! 11 and 0! 11 and 0! 11 and 0!" The Student section chanted, repeatedly in excitement, Kid Trunks and Sherman noticed Penny and Jenifer smiling and waving at them, causing the two boys to blush at the two girls.

**_A Week later, November 20th, 1997, Pataki Home, 4PM, after the BFL Texas Quarterfinals_**

Helga and her parents were getting everything ready, well, almost everyone, Helga's parents were doing nothing, Big Bob Pataki was watching television _(as usual)_, Mariam Pataki was taking a nap _(After a hangover)_, while Helga was getting the table set for someone.

_"That's 12 games in a row that the Bradley Tigers have won, Jeff Randall and the Knights put up a valiant fight, but it was still not enough, and at Tech State U, 9-year old Joseph Gribble the Staubach Elementary Legends face off with 7- year old Kid Trunks "Top Gun" Briefs the Tigers on Saturday Evening!" The News announcer then said._

_*Ding-Dong!*_

"Criminy! Charlie's here!" Helga the said, running to the door, she answered and noticed Charlie Brown has arrived at the Pataki home.

"Oh, uh, hey, Helga." Charlie Brown then said. He then looked over in the living room and noticed Helga's parents. "I see that your family's here. I bet they're nice."

Helga rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I wouldn't want you to know. My family isn't what you think."

Helga has a very dysfunctional family. Her parents are neglectful and do not pay much attention to her in a majority of her life, she also calls them by their first names.

Her father, a successful pager salesman who suffers from workaholism, rarely notices her existence, favoring her over-achieving, neurotic college-aged sister Olga, who Helga rarely gets along with. Helga refers to him as "Bob" or "Big Bob," indicating she does not really see him as her father as he is a horrible one. He never listens to Helga and sometimes hits her.

Her mother, Miriam, often gives off hints of being an alcoholic: by being depressed, forgetful, struggling to stay conscious, and frequently drinking "smoothies" and "coffee." Helga also refers to her mother as "Miriam" and relates poorly to her.

"So, where's the dinner?" Charlie Brown then said, curiously.

**_-Patio furniture, backyard, 4:15PM-_**

The meals consisted of oven fried chicken and riceroni with green beans. Helga was clearly not enjoying her meal, Charlie Brown was enjoying her meal.

"So, Helga, have you enjoyed the games recently?" Charlie Brown then said.

"Why couldn't we go to your place?" Helga then said. Charlie Brown then stopped eating and looked in shock.

"What?"

"Can't we go somewhere a little less sad, I'm being bummed out by this."

"Well, I can't bring you home."

"Why not?"

"Well, I live with my sister and mother, and I don't expect you to understand but I can't bring anyone home." Charlie Brown then said.

"Is there a reason why?" Helga then rudely said.

"My dad's dead." Charlie Brown said, sadly.

Helga then started to look sad for her friend.

"Look, I don't hang out with a lot of people because I'm worried about my mother ever since the day dad passed away. I have always been there for her since she lost her husband, and I didn't want to have her worried in that house. And if I brought you around my home, then I'd feel that I'm giving her a hard time." Charlie Brown then sadly said, shedding a few tears.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time, I'll see you Saturday night at the game." Charlie Brown then said, before hastily leaving in a hurry.

"Charlie Brown, wait!" Helga then said, stopping Charlie Brown in his tracks.

"Don't say that." Helga said, sympathetically.

"Why?" Charlie Brown then said, crying.

"No matter what, you should be able to bring friends home, I'm sure your mother will understand, and you don't always have to worry about your mother, but don't worry, she can take care of herself." Helga then said, "All you can do is be a wonderful son."

"Thank you, Helga." Charlie Brown replied, and then he said, "And if there's anything you need help with, just say it."

The 2 embraced each other in a hug.

**_Friday evening, outside of Tech State U, it's a rainy afternoon._**

Vegeta's car was pulling up behind the stadium, and he looked at his son.

"Listen closely, are you listening?" Vegeta then demanded.

"Yeah, I just sent a text to Jenifer. I just got it, she's there at the student section." Kid Trunks replied.

"I thought I told you-" Vegeta then angrily said, and then he calmed down and said, "Look, that's besides my point, in the rain, you always make sure you have ball control, you make sure that you run the football tonight."

"Vegeta, I think he gets it. When it rains, the ball gets slippery." Bulma then said, chuckling. Her son laughed as well.

"Right." Vegeta then said. He then turned his attention back to his son, "Anyway, you make sure that most of the time, you hand off the ball unless it's a gimme, if you need to pass the ball, you make sure you have short routes. You do that, your team is goin' to the championship. Got it?"

"Yeah." Kid Trunks then said, walking out of the car.

**_Inside the stadium, 3 quarters later, 4th quarter, 1:00 remaining left in the quarter, Texas BFL Semifinal: Staubach Elementary _(Arlen, Texas) _vs. Bradley Elementary _(Meadowbrook, Texas)**

It was a back and forth contest between the 2 teams, in the first half, it was more of a defensive showdown, but in the 2nd half, it immediately turned into a offensive showdown, in the 2nd half, both teams traded points, with Kid Trunks throwing for 208 yards and 2 touchdowns, Rallo rushing for 389 yards and a touchdown, and with Sherman Peabody catching one of the touchdown passes, he also recieved for 79 yards tonight.

The stadium was full of 19,302 fans on their feet as the ball game was tied up, 24-24, it was 3rd and long for the Staubach Legends. The Staubach Legends had a uniform of a white jersey with blue numbers with grey outlining and blue sweatpants.

_"3rd down and 15 for the Legends, the Tigers need to make a stop here!" _As the Defense was about to go out there, Dipper then turned around and saw his Grunkle, cheering him on, and as for the student section, Mabel and the fans were cheering the team on. Dipper had a guilty look on his face.

_"Grunkle Stan, I don't even know who you are anymore!" Dipper heard Mabel's voice echo._

_"Do you really think I'm a bad guy?!" Dipper then heard Grunkle Stan's voice in his head._

The 2 teams lined up, and Joseph Gribble, the 9 year old QB for the Staubach Longhorns, looked to his right and left, he then shouted, "Ready? Down, set! Ram 42! HIKE!"

The ball was snapped and the defense came off the ball with all their might, and Jimmy Neutron was covering Dooley, in fact the wide recievers for Arlen's team were covered. Then, Ed, Dipper and Johnny sacked Gribble for a loss of 10, but it was a fumble, then, it was a pig pile for the ball! But it was recovered by Dipper, and the Tiger offense got ready.

The offense came out on the field and huddled up, in the huddle, they were determined to end this game.

"Sherman, we're going for a play that I thought would wow the crowd!" Kid Trunks then said, Happily.

"You mean-?" Sherman gasped.

"I mean the legendary "Flea Flicker, Double Reversal Razzle Dazzle fumblerooski! Make sure you get to the end zone on time, Sherman. Ready?"

"BREAK!" All of the Tigers then said, and then lined up at the line of scrimmage, determined to put an end to this game, and head to the Backyard Football Texas State Championship.

Kid Trunks looked determined, ready to make his special play a touchdown result, and to make this legacy happen for the entire town of Meadowbrook. The 2 teams lined up.

**_Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o [x8]_**

**_And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)_**

"42, 33, hut, hut, HIKE!" Kid Trunks shouted, the ball was snapped, everyone came off the ball as fast as they could.

**_In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)_**

Kid Trunks dropped back to pass, only to hand it off to Phineas, who hands it off to Rallo in a reversal hand off, Rallo attempted to run towards the goal line, but the defense was waiting for him.

**_Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)_**

Rallo stopped, and pitches it to Arnold "Football Head" Shortman, who gives it back to Kid Trunks, and then he then threw it downfield...

**_Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)_**

And it was caught by Sherman Peabody for the game winning TD.

_"TOUCHDOWN! 6 POINTS, AND THE BRADLEY TIGERS OF MEADOWBROOK, TEXAS ARE GOIN' TO THE BFL STATE TITLE GAME!"_

**_But if you close your eyes,_**  
**_Does it almost feel like_**  
**_Nothing changed at all?_**

The Tiger fans cheered for their school, now that they're heading to the Backyard Football Texas championship for the first time since 1950. The Crowd even cheered, but Vegeta was happy with the win but unsatisfied with that last play.

"He got lucky on that one." Vegeta said, while chuckling, "But this team is heading to state either way!"

**_And if you close your eyes,_**  
**_Does it almost feel like_**  
**_You've been here before?_**  
**_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_**  
**_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_**

The students ran onto the field and celebrated with the team, and as soon as Kid Trunks saw Jenifer, the 2 embraced each other in a hug.

**_If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_**

**_Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o [x8]_**

However, Vegeta saw that, and had a annoyed look on his face.

**Next Chapter!**


	23. Chapter 20- A Hard Rain's Gonna Fall

The players went to Applebee's to celebrate their victory, Sherman and Penny and Jenifer went with Goten and Goku with them in Peabody's Minivan, ChiChi had to take the family SUV to her massage appointment, so Goku and Goten agreed to go with Peabody to the restaurant.

In Vegeta's car, Vegeta was driving to Applebee's in Meadowbrook, Bulma was in the passenger's seat, and Kid Trunks was on his phone, talking to Jenifer.

"Well, it wasn't that cold, Jenifer, it was actually fun to play in the rain." Kid Trunks then said.

_"Well, I was being cold out in the bleachers, but I'm glad you and the guys didn't go to overtime!" Jenifer then said, happily._

"If it wasn't for that game winner TD, you'd be a' la mode!" Kid Trunks then said, chuckling.

"Hang up the phone." Vegeta angrily said.

"Wait, what?" Kid Trunks replied.

"I said hang up the phone." Vegeta gritted his teeth.

"Why?" Kid Trunks asked.

"HANG UP THE PHONE!" Vegeta angrily said.

"Vegeta, relax!" Bulma replied.

"Uh, I may have to call you back." Kid Trunks said, hanging up.

Kid Trunks was a little exasperated about that.

**_-Flynn Fletcher home, evening-_**

*Knock-Knock*

Mabel and Waddles ran up to it, and she answered the door and noticed it was Grunkle Stan. Mabel was angered.

"Listen Mabel, I've been knocked down millions of time before, I can get back up. When the going gets tough, the tough keep going. But that's not... I just wanna tell you, Mabel, that... I owe you an apology. And the only reason I did what I did was because I wanted to try to pay for the groceries, and everything that we had in the home. But I know it was stupid. Yes, it was. But Mabel, I'd really... I want you to move back in. I really want that." Grunkle Stan said, but his brother, Grunkle Ford was noticing this.

Mabel was still angry at her Grunkle, but Phineas was right, there was a part of her that loved her Grunkle.

"Grunkle Stan," Mabel tearfully said, before embracing her Grunkle in a hug. "I forgive you."

Mabel then went upstairs and packed her bags to go home.

Grunkle Stan noticed his brother, Ford, noticing Mabel deciding to move back in, and he smiled at Stanley.

"Alright. One more chance." Ford then said.

**_At Applebee's._**

The team was there, celebrating their victory over the Staubach Legends.

The rain kept pouring down in the small Texas town, and after a big rivalry win against the Staubach Legends, the Bradley Tigers are going to the BFL State Championship in Arlen's Longhorn stadium at Arlen High School.

**_-In the parking lot-_**

"Big Texas storm!" Bulma's voice said, then she smiled at Kid Trunks and said, "You did a great job, honey, I'm proud of you." Trunks nodded in a thanking manner.

Kid Trunks' family just got out of the car near Applebee's to have dinner there.

"Trunks, hold on for a second. I want to talk to you, son." Vegeta said, Bulma was confused about why Vegeta needed to talk to his son.

"Why?" Kid Trunks asked, dumbfounded by why his father needed to talk to him. Vegeta gave an angry glare.

"Why?" Vegeta said, angrily, "I'm very disappointed in you."

"Why?!" Kid Trunks said, surprised by all of this, he then said, "I got us to the championship, didn't I?!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes in anger, he then pointed angrily at Trunks and said, "Kid, that's not the point! I thought I made it clear you were forbidden to see that new friend of yours until the end of the season!"

Kid Trunks was started to feel anxious, he then replied, "I know!"

"Then what were you doing?! I saw you going to the party behind my back when I told you not to!"

"Vegeta, calm down!" Bulma said, worried that this will escalate.

"Honey, stop!" Vegeta then said to Bulma, then he turned his attention back to his son and angrily said, "Next time when I ask you to do something, you better do it!"

"Or what? You're gonna call my friend's parents? Talk to Patty and Paul about it?" Trunks angrily said, losing his patience.

"Boy, I will call them every day of the week until that spoiled brat stops coming around our house! You understand me, boy?" Vegeta angrily replied, Kid Trunks knew that he was threatening to separate Jenifer away from Trunks as friends.

Kid Trunks then angrily replied, "You know what?! I don't care what you do anymore, Dad. Alright? Screw you!"

Kid Trunks attempted to walk away from his father, and Vegeta then grabbed his son by the shirt, angrily. He then said, "Hey, you know what? You don't talk to me like that!"

Meanwhile, Gohan, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Jenifer, Goku and Goten were in Mr. Peabody's family van, going to the restauraunt.

As Penny attempted to open the door, she saw something that caught her attention.

"Sherman, isn't that…" She said, then the 3 kids and teenager turned their attention outside, only to see Kid Trunks and Vegeta shoving each other.

"Oh, my." Penny said, worried.

Goku had a look of worriment as well, he knew that this could end up leading to trouble.

"Stay here." Goku said, as he started to get out of the car, Mr. Peabody fallowed.

Vegeta started to get angrier with his son, he then grabbed him by the shirt with both hands and pushed him to the car door.

"YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Vegeta yelled at his son, at this point, he lost all control of his anger, he started to slap his son, angrily.

Bulma was horrified by this, she screamed in fright and terror as she witnessed her husband beat up his own son.

"NO! STOP, HONEY! DON'T DO THIS!" Bulma screamed, as her heart started to race in fear.

"DAMMIT! YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" Vegeta yelled as he continued to slap Kid Trunks. "YOU WILL RESPECT ME!"

"YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY, EVER!" Vegeta yelled once again.

Goku and Mr. Peabody rushed over to the scene and attempted to separate the 2 away from each other, Vegeta lost his grip on Trunks and then was shoved 3 feet away from his son by Goku.

Kid Trunks was frightened, his father lost all control of his anger and it ended in the worst way a child could imagine.

Vegeta started to walk away from the restaurant in anger and fright because of his loss of control.

In the car, Peabody, Penny, Sherman, and Goten were shocked at what they saw.

Sherman had a look of guilt. He then thought in sadness, _"No…."_

Sherman felt really bad, he witnessed his friend being beaten up.

Penny, who was obviously upset by this, then said, "Oh no..."

**_Stan's Go-Go-Carts, Early Sunday Morning._**

Dipper and Phineas were happily working on a Go-Cart and after finishing up on the cart, they took their seat on 2 patio chairs, having some root beer.

"Thanks for comforting Mabel, Phineas, She needed some comfort." Dipper then said.

"You're welcome." Phineas then replied.

**_Peabody's manor, Sunday Night, 8PM_**

Bulma was there, crying, which indicates that Peabody's comforting Bulma.

"He pushed. He pushed him so hard. I should have stopped it."Bulma cried.

"Listen, don't blame yourself, all right? It's not your fault, don't even go down that road." Mr. Peabody sympathetically said.

"But he hit him. He hit my baby. What am I gonna do?" Bulma then said, sobbing.

"Look, just drink your tea, I'll go check on Trunks and Sherman." Mr. Peabody sadly said.

**_Backyard._**

Sherman and Penny went into Sherman's clubhouse in backyard, and saw someone, Kid Trunks crying.

"Trunks? Is that you?" Penny asked, curiously.

"Hey, guys." Kid Trunks sniffled, quietly sobbing. Kid Trunks then noticed Sherman looking at him. He then spoke, "What do you want, Sherman, can't you see I can't be bothered right now?"

"I saw what happened earlier near Applebee's. I'm sorry that your father hit you." Sherman replied. However, Kid Trunks would continue to sob quietly, Sherman then thought for a moment and said, "If it makes you feel better, there are a lot of people at school counting on you to lead this team to victory."

"Why?" Kid Trunks asked, looking at Sherman, teary eyed.

"Why would-" Sherman stuttered, then he spoke, "You're probably the best QB this year, I admit, I was very jealous of your talent, but I got over it and we became good friends, didn't we? You're a great QB" Kid Trunks started to feel slightly better, still looking sad.

Sherman's smile started to turn into a sad frown, his eye brows lowered in sadness, he then said, "Come to think of it, too great for my taste. I mean, who would want to pick me over you."

Mr. Peabody noticed Sherman talking, and feels slightly sad, he finally found out that Sherman is gets sad whenever he doesn't hear the words, "I love you."

Sherman then looked down to the ground, sad, heartbroken, betrayed, and depressed. He then said, "Why would Mr. Peabody adopt me in the first place when he would've been more proud of you as a son? Maybe you would've been happier with Mr. Peabody."

_"Oh, Dear." _Mr. Peabody then thought, feeling sad.

Kid Trunks then started to feel sad again. He then said, "No, you don't want my dad as your father. Nothing I ever do is good enough for him, he always wants me to do perfectly, because it withholds his Family's reputation. I mean, whenever I make mistakes, it's always this or always that, I can't- I can't take it anymore! He treats me like I'm some dumb kid!"

"I understand." Sherman said, feeling bad for trunks.

"I don't want to see his face anymore, I don't want to go back to that house, Sherman, I hate it! I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Kid trunks said, feeling sorry about all this.

Sherman gave some thought and then said, "Listen, I think what's going to happen is that you're going to stay with Penny for the weekend. I also think your mother and Mr. Peabody should have a talk about this, see what the next step will be. The main important thing to know is that you're not alone in this." He was referring to Mr. Peabody's rough days at the adoption center, which would lead to Peabody dedicating his life to making the world a better place.

Kid Trunks then started to shed tears again and asked, "I mean, is it like my fault? Did I do something wrong?"

Sherman then said, "No. What he did was wrong. There's no 2 ways about it, it was wrong. Whether it was your father or not, it's wrong."

Trunks started to look down at the ground, shedding a tear, saddened at the fact that his father was never the father figure he needed.

"Hey." Sherman said, and then Trunks looked at his teammate, with his eyes containing all of the innocence in the world. Sherman continued, "This will all work out along the way."

Trunks didn't know what to do, his father was never the father figure he needed since the season started, and it's finally becoming clear to him for the first time. And with the championship game looming, it's going to be a stressful Thanksgiving week for the phenom quarterback.


	24. Chapter 21- Betrayal

It was a glorious Monday Afternoon at Bradley Elementary, only a few more days til' the Backyard Football State Title Game between 2 undefeated teams, the Nathan Bradley Elementary School Tigers of Meadowbrook, Texas, and the Sammy Baugh Elementary School Razorbacks of Wichita Falls. The classes were at work, Mr. Peabody was substitute teaching the 4th grade class. However, this wasn't an ordinary Monday Afternoon, there was going to be a pep rally for the Bradley Tigers Football team for their effort.

The school bell rang, and classes began to head to the gymnasium. Helga noticed Charlie Brown was heading to the gym himself.

"Oh, Helga! I'm so glad I bumped into you, listen, I could help you with your essay." Charlie Brown then said, noticing Helga getting her bookbags.

"Yeah, sure." Helga then said.

Mr. Peabody was about to leave the classroom, but someone in a formal suit with a police badge in his pocket was there, he was in great shape, masculine and had glasses. His name was Clark Kent, Interim Chief of Police for Meadowbrook.

"Hector Peabody?" Clark then said.

"Oh, Clark. Let me guess, you heard about what happened." Peabody then said, with regret.

"Yeah, and I have to have a talk with you, I know it may be difficult that you have to call CPS." Clark then said.

"What?" Mr. Peabody then said in shock. "Me? Calling CPS on Vegeta? I'm sorry but I just don't know if I could do it."

At the Bradley Elementary Gymnasium, there was sounds of a crowd cheering, the Bradley Tigers players were at the center court, dressed in their alternate Orange jerseys, as a football band song was playing, which could mean one thing, the school was having a pep rally for its BFL Team.

"Champs! Champs! Champs! Champs!" The crowd of students cheered, excited for the game in the upcoming championship game.

While the team was excited for the game, their new receiver star, Sherman Peabody, wasn't too excited as the others, especially after what happened between Vegeta and his son.

Speaking of which, where's Mr. Peabody, Penny and Jenifer? In the principal's office with the chief of police.

"The problem is, Clark, is that Sherman and our family gave support to Bulma and her son." Penny then said.

"Yeah, and now for Mr. Peabody to turn around and call CPS?" Jenifer replied.

"He has a mandate, he's a teacher." Clark replied.

"He doesn't want to do it." Both Penny and Jenifer said, simultaneously.

Clark then sighed, the twins and Mr. Peabody agree that it would be adding insult to injury if CPS stopped by Vegeta's house.

"Penny, you don't know anything. Your parents and Peabody might think this was the 1st time this happened, but as far as I'm concerned, you don't really know that. All you know is that you, your friends and family, and a lot of other people witnessed this guy, beating up his kid. That's Child Abuse." Clark then said.

"I know." Penny sadly said, her twin held her hand for support.

It was bad enough that Sherman and Kid Trunks were at odds with each other earlier, but they've formed a good friendship, and Sherman doesn't want that friendship to end anytime soon.

_"Well, it's not like we have a choice." Sherman said._

30 minutes later:

Sherman, Penny, Cindy, Jenifer, Jimmy, Goten, Rallo, Arnold, Gerald, Mason, and Carl were in a classroom, still thinking about the decision they were about to let their parents make.

"No, I don't think we do have a choice." Penny then said.

"You want mom and dad to do it, Penny?" Jenifer then said.

"No." Sherman then said. "Mr. Peabody said he would do it. I just hope that Trunks can for give me. The kid's only 7 years old, and it will break his heart."

This was going to be a long week.

Meanwhile, the entire town was supporting its BFL team, with restauraunt signs saying, "Grill the Razorbacks", or "Go Tigers!", hoping that they will bring home a championship to Meadowbrook for the first time in Tiger BFL history.

_"This is it folks, only 3 days until Thanksgiving night, which means 3 more days until the big game. Yes, it's not a secret that many of us are worried that the Tigers are about to get more than they asked for." _Robbie said on the radio.

_"The Baugh Elementary Razorbacks of Wichita Falls are the best Backyard Football team in Texas that I've ever seen. Even the 88' Tigers would have a tough time beating this team. I'm just saying that Sherman Peabody may need help from above to beat this tough opponent."_ Dean then replied on the radio.

At the gym later that afternoon, the Tiger football team was practicing their positions, Trunks and Sherman were practicing by playing "Catch", but for a certain reason, Trunks wasn't on his best behavior, he didn't even say anything in school or at practice.

Sherman stopped for a second, and walked up to Trunks and said, "Hey, is everything okay?"

Kid Trunks then said, "Well, I didn't want to come home today, but mom told me that I'm still a kid, and that I still need my father, and my father apologized about what happened before I went to the assembly."

"And?"

"And I just can't find it in my heart to forgive him, Sherman. I mean, he puts a lot of pressure on me, and I get sick of it. I mean, what happens if he goes back to his pressuring ways?"

Sherman then said, "Look, if it does, your family can work things out to help your father, right?"

Kid Trunks then said, "Well, honestly no." Sherman was confused by what his friend said.

"Why?" Sherman then replied.

"I can't find in my heart to forgive him, Sherman, I just can't, and you know what the worst question is? Why should I forgive Dad?"

"There's still a part of you that still loves your father."

Kid Trunks then grabbed the football and stepped back and threw the ball towards Sherman, and Sherman caught the ball.

Meanwhile at the Chilli's restaurant, Peabody, Goku, Stan, and Grunkle Ford and Soos were having a drink, where as Goku was having his appetite, like usual.

Stanford then said, "With this team executing properly, all thanks to Trunks and Sherman, this should be a good game this weekend!"

Soos replied, "Yeah, about that, how are they going to stop a quarterback like Delvechio and receivers like Wheeler and Steele?"

"Soos, isn't it obvious? Our secondary should be able to cover those 2 with ease!"

Peabody wasn't even interested in the conversation, or let alone interested in having his lunch with the others, he just felt guilty about calling CPS on Vegeta, worried about how Trunks would react to CPS threatening to take Trunks out of Bulma and Vegeta's custody.

"Hey, Dog dude, you haven't ate a single bite of steak yet?" Soos said, while hovering over Mr. Peabody's steak.

Grunkle Stan noticed that Peabody's down in the dumps about what he did, but he didn't have a choice, Penny and Sherman wouldn't have a choice either if they saw someone beating up his kid.

"Hey, Hector, don't worry about it. This is how it's gotta be when it comes to the law." Stanley replied.

"I just feel awful, I'm not just worried about how Trunks and Sherman will deal with it." Peabody replied, sadly.

"What does Sherman dude have to do with anything?" Soos said, with his mouth full of pizza.

"Sherman has been friends with Trunks since the start of the season, and Sherman also witnessed the incident happen, so he feels bad for him. On top of that, Sherman was there for him as a friend since Sherman found out about Vegeta controlling his son's decisions for him." Peabody replied. "I just feel awful about calling CPS."

"Well, there's that, and you have a hard time saying I love you to Sherman." Stanley then said, much to Mr. Peabody's shock.

"What?! How did you find out?!" Mr. Peabody then said.

"Pam told everyone, dude." Soos then said.

"*sigh* For goodness sake, I need to go home." Mr. Peabody then replied.

"Just tell him that you love your son!" Grunkle Stan then said.

"I can't! You have no idea why I wasn't able to say that." Mr. Peabody then said, exausted.

Peabody then started to get off his seat and started to leave the restaurant, Goku sympathized with Mr. Peabody, because what Vegeta did was wrong, yet Mr. Peabody also worried about how his son's friendship will be after this.

-In the 5th Grade Classroom-

The players were watching film from the BFL Razorbacks Hawks Semifinal game at McMaynardberry High School; they saw the defensive film showing the Razorbacks defense a lot of defensive stops, much to everyone's surprise.

"We gotta give Trunks time to throw the ball." Nick pointed out, notifying the Arlington Razorbacks' defense.

Then computer showed the offensive team making a lot of properly executed plays against their opponent, once again, to everyone's surprise.

"Statistically, they have the team record for more offensive yards and are #1 in the league in defense and offense." Baljeet said.

"Yeah, but that's the thing, though, they haven't seen a team like us all year." Sherman then replied, pointing his pencil at the film. "It's going to be a good battle."

"Wait, you're not worried one bit?"

"No, no I'm not."

"Come to think of it, I think we can make a few adjustments on defense and offense." Buford then replied.

"Yeah, and I've been watching their film from their quarterfinal game, and I noticed that their weak spot is the passing game, they nearly got beat by Arlen with that strategy." Phineas then brought up.

They all knew that this was not going to be a cake walk, and by cake walk, they knew that this wasn't going to be a blowout; it was going to be a contest to see if history will be made on Thanksgiving Night.

"Now, most of the time, Ron Dobbs will pass it to Wheeler or Steele, but his go-to guy is his running back, Sanchez "The Secret Weapon". We need to make sure that the defense does their job." Sherman then said.

"And even though they had one bad game, they're still a good team." Buford then brought up.

This was going to be a battle of 2 titanic forces; it was going to be like a battle of gods. You have 2 teams with a lot of talent, one that can defeat a team through hard work and excellence _(Baugh Razorbacks)_ and the other team is a team that means so much to the town of Meadowbrook since football is treated like a religion in the state of Texas, Pee-Wee, Grade School, High school, you name it. However, this wasn't an ordinary championship game, this game pits 2 titanic teams, both hoping to finish the final game as the first BFL team to go 14-0 in BFL history, but one town is hoping to make a name for their team's town.

Sherman felt ready, but he can't really say the same for Kid Trunks, however, especially after what happened.

_-Pataki Household, after Practice, 6:00PM-_

Charlie and Helga were working on Helga's essay, well she was doing the essay, and Charlie Brown was correcting any mistakes.

"Well?" Helga asked, curiously.

"Well, what do you think? How do _you_ feel how the teacher would react to the essay that you have written for the topic about confidence?" Charlie Brown said, tapping his chin with the red pen.

"You hate it, don't you?" Helga blantly said.

"No, no. I never said that this paper sucked at all. I said no such thing. It just has too many errors." Charlie Brown replied.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?! This paper's due by next Monday afternoon." Helga angrily said.

"Well, not every paragraph has to have a tieback to Applebee's."

"It's a metaphor. It works."

"To be honest, it reads like a 5-page needlepoint pillow, and it really hurts. Just dig a little deeper and vastly."

Helga rolled her eyes in exhaustion.

-Briefs household, 6:30PM-

*Ding-Dong!*

"That must be Kakarot." Vegeta then said, while walking towards the door. Goku and Vegeta were planning to go to the golf range and hit some golf balls.

Vegeta opened the door, only to see an officer, a man in sharply dressed clothes, a woman in a lawyer's suit, and Ms. Grunion, the CPS investigator.

"Vegeta Briefs?" Ms. Grunion said.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow in question, he then replied, "Who wants to know?"

"The name's Ms. Grunion. I'm with Child Protective Services, the others and I would like to speak with your family." Grunion replied, much to Vegeta's shock.

-2 minutes later-

In the kitchen, Vegeta and Bulma were with Ms. Grunion and the male lawyer, having a conversation about what happened last Saturday evening. Vegeta was obviously angry and confused.

"I want a lawyer present for this questioning. You can't just have us divided up like this and play good-cop/bad cop." Vegeta said, angrily.

"Vegeta, calm down, please!" Bulma said, worriedly.

_(Kid Trunks' POV)_

I heard my father getting a little upset, but naturally, he has an anger problem, so I wasn't too surprised about that, but I was surprised about these lawyers in my house, asking me questions that was confusing and making me worried.

I was at the dining table with the female lawyer.

"Has your father ever hit you before last Saturday?" She would ask.

"No." I would reply.

"Are you afraid of your father now?"

"No. No, I'm not, Look, I just want this to be over."

"We just have a few more questions, kid. Has your father ever hit your mother?"

I was shocked at this question, I then said, "No! What's going to happen? Are you guys gonna take him away from me or something?"

What kind of questions are these? Are they to get on my nerves or to agitate me, like, what's the point of all this, what are they doing?

_"Okay, no! This is outrageous, what kind of country do you think we're in?"_ I heard my father angrily speak, I looked into the kitchen and saw my father poke Ms. Grunion in an angry manner.

_"Mr. Vegeta Briefs, we need you to settle down. Unless you cooperate with us, we can take your son out of your custody pending investigation." _Grunion said.

This made me worry about what's going to happen.

The Next day, normal POV

City Hall- 9AM, Tuesday Morning

There was something going on at the mayor's office, a meeting, and it has to do with the Backyard football championship game's site, like the news stated last night.

_"Mr. Mayor, why should the championship game move? What's wrong with Arlen High School?" Penny's father asked, curiously._

In the mayor's press conference room, the fathers of the students of Bradley Elementary were there alongside the mayor.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but Arlen says that they need their turf for the first round of the playoff game for the Texas High School Playoffs. In addition, this Wichita Falls town has a passion about football as much as anyone else in this town." The mayor then said, sternly.

"Well, why can't we have the game at the high school here?" Paul said, curiously, it was clear that Penny's father wanted Sherman's school to have the homefield advantage, and who wouldn't he want the Tigers to get the advantage? The Razorbacks are the heavy favorite.

"No, you don't understand, sir, we can't just give someone the homefield advantage, we need a neutral site to play at. Something with more room," The Mayor replied.

"We could have it down in Houston." Skips stated.

"Or, maybe we can have it at McMaynardberry." Soos then stated.

This turned into an argument between everyone, this game was being made a big deal out of, this was a big Texas game, so what did you expect to happen?

"Texas Stadium." A voice said, stopping the argument, and that voice came from Mr. Peabody, who was at the end of the room. Everyone was confused on why the game had to be at the former home of the Dallas Cowboys.

"Huh?" Stanley then said.

"Sherman and his friends should host their opponent at where the Cowboys played, Thanksgiving night, and 8:00PM will be the time for kickoff. It's perfect, more room for students, parents, and siblings, the stadium should be filled with fans by the time kick off arrives. The team and fans will leave Meadowbrook and Wichita Falls for Irving this evening, via' bus." Mr. Peabody said.

Everyone looked at each other, thinking about this decision to move the game to one of the well known NFL Stadium.

Then, they all chattered in agreement.

-Bradley Elementary, Lunch-

It was another ordinary day at school, Sherman was with his classmates and teammates in his classroom, with the team looking at the playbook, whereas they also helped with the theme ideas for the fan section at Texas Stadium.

_"Attention, students, the bus for Irving, Texas for the BFL championship will be leaving right after today's school pep assembly. That is all." _The principal said, over the intercom.

"What the-" Sherman then said, confused.

"Well, I think your father gave you an early Christmas gift, Sherman." Penny then said, crossing out "Roaring 20's Theme" on the paper.

"Well, Arlen has a playoff game, in case you've forgotten, and that might've been necessary to remember." Josh then said.

"You know what would be a good gift, Josh? Filter your thoughts a lot more, which would be helpful." Sherman jokingly replied.

"What does that mean?" Josh asked.

"What do you think it means, Josh?" Sherman snippingly said.

"That, and for another gift, not only does Charlie get a spot on the Kick Return team, I was thinking that I could play some wide receiver on Thursday Night." Goten then said.

Unbeknownst to them, Kid Trunks was walking towards the classroom, knowing that he forgot his lunch bag.

"I'm sure that Trunks would want to throw the ball to you, Goten, man, you earned it." Gerald then said.

"*sighs*I just hope that the guy can feel better after what's happened." Sherman sadly said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

Kid Trunks was confused, he then thought, _"Wait, I'm hoping that I can feel better after what happened. But how can he possibly know about my stress, unless..."_

"Look, you didn't have a say in the matter, your father didn't have a choice." Arnold replied. The football head had a point, if a scene of child abuse happened, and if a teacher or principal witnessed it; it's the law to report it.

"But why did Mr. Peabody have to call CPS? I spent the weekend giving support to the dude, and for him to call CPS, that's really hurtful, isn't it? I mean, how is he going to deal with that?" Sherman said.

"Sherman, he's your best friend, I'm sure he'll forgive your father." Penny replied, comforting Sherman.

Kid Trunks reacted to this in shock he ran off in emotional pain, and shock.

Meanwhile in the library, Helga and Charlie Brown were working on the essay.

Charlie Brown then said, "You obviously don't believe what you're saying, Helga."

"Well, what are you saying I should write?!" Helga said, angrily.

"You tell me! It's your essay!" Charlie Brown then said.

"Should I write about my trashy family? Or my mom is a stay at home mom, who drinks boxes of wine like it's a smoothie? Or that my father's a workaholic, or that my sister cares about herself?! I know what I should write about! The fact that up until a year ago, I had enough hate in my heart to start a frikking car!" Helga shouted.

"What changed?" Charlie Brown replied.

"Well," Helga then said, she then took a deep breath and said, "Billy got injured. I realized that... He was this great kid, sure, he may have the IQ of a stereotypical jock, but he was a good kid. And it happened to him? And it made me realize that... life isn't fair for anybody. Not just me. But when I met you and your friends, things changed, I felt more confident, and happy."

Charlie Brown blushed at that statement, then, Helga started to write more on her document.

End of School day

The playground was full of students dressed in orange and black, the Bradley Tiger players were wearing their casual wear, and the student fans cheered them on, hoping to bring home a trophy to the school. The students chanted "PERFECT!" repeatedly.

"Sherman!" A voice said, and the boy turned around, only to see Kid Trunks, with a worried look on his face.

"Where were you? I thought you were already in Irving with your mother!" Sherman then said.

"Is it true? Was it your father that called Child Protective Services?" Kid Trunks asked, curiously.

It wasn't going to be easy saying the truth, so Sherman and Trunks went back into the stair way. Sherman obviously had a look of guilt.

"Yes it was." Sherman replied, sadly nodding.

"W-Why?" Kid Trunks said, feeling betrayed.

"Because it's the law, that's why." Sherman replied.

"I can't believe you would call the cops on my dad! You hate him? HUH?! You think I wouldn't know that?!" Kid Trunks said, feeling even more betrayed.

"It's not a matter of that." Sherman replied

"You didn't have to anything! You wanted to! You wanted your father to call the cops on my dad, didn't you?!" Kid Trunks then shouted, angrily.

"That's not true, I'm sorry that you think that, but that is not the case." Sherman said.

"Sorry?! This doesn't help me! I play football with you, Sherman, and that's it!" Kid Trunks then angrily said, he then stormed off and headed to the school bus along with his teammates.

The parents and staff were at the rally. Penny's father then noticed Vegeta grilling food for the team Dinner on the night before the game. He then walked over to the guy.

"Vegeta, I hope you and Peabody could find some time to get together and find a way to help Trunks through this." He said.

Vegeta then sarcastically said, "Trying to put out that fire your dog started?"

"Look, I know you're not talking about any kind of blame, and I'm sure neither Patty nor I are talking about it either. I'm talking about helping your son out." Penny's father replied.

"I do appreciate your concern, but Trunks is my son and I can handle him. He's just fine." Vegeta angrily said.

The team got on the bus, and they had one thing on their mind: The BFL State championship.

**8PM at the Red Roof Inn lobby-**

Penny's parents were getting dinner from the hotel café, and Mr. Peabody then saw Bulma and then said, "Bulma, wait."

Bulma angrily stopped in her tracks, and then saw Peabody.

"I know I owe an explanation, so how's everything?" Mr. Peabody then said, curiously.

"Well... Let's see. Two flunkies from the State of Texas barge into my house and scare me and my son. Vegeta and I have to take parenting classes from a 23-year-old divorced without kids. And CPS can just drop by whenever they feel like it for the next year, and if they don't like what they see, they can take Trunks away. So that's how I'm doing, Peabody. Thanks for asking." Bulma then said sarcastically.

Penny's parents then walked up to Bulma and Penny's mother then said, "Look, whoever called CPS had no other choice. Now I understand that you and Vegeta are furious at them, but your son has no right feeling betrayed by Sherman, he's done nothing but give support to your son."

"Is that right?" Bulma then said.

"I'm afraid so." Mr. Peabody then replied.

"Well, I guess so. But you'll forgive me if I want nothing to do with that certain someone, right?" Bulma angrily said, walking away, making Peabody feel terrible about lying about the fact that it was _him _that called Child Protective Services.

"Don't worry about it, Pea-buddy. There's still a part of her that likes you." Penny's father then said.

Unbeknownst to them, Sherman, Josh Miller and Penny were watching this conversation.

"That's just great, Bulma doesn't trust Mr. Peabody anymore." Sherman then said.

"It doesn't surprise me that Bulma doesn't-" Before Josh could finish his sentence, Sherman growled and gritted his teeth.

"You need to stop doing that! You need to stop repeating everything I say!" Sherman angrily said.

Josh then shrugged and then said, "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"You should be. It's freaking me out. I need a fresh breath of air," Sherman replied, leaving.

Pataki Hotel room

Charlie Brown then sat next to Helga and said, "Well, how is it?"

Helga started to read the paper.

_"_Two years ago, I was afraid of wanting anything. I figured wanting would lead to trying, and trying would lead to failure. But now I find I can't stop wanting. I wanna fly somewhere in first class. I wanna travel to Europe on a business trip. I wanna get invited to the White House. I wanna learn about the world. I wanna surprise myself. I wanna be important. I wanna be the best person I can be. I wanna define myself instead of having others define me. I wanna win and have people be happy for me. I wanna lose and get over it. I wanna not be afraid of the unknown. I wanna grow up to be generous and big hearted, the way that people have been with me. I want an interesting and surprising life. It's not that I think I'm gonna get all these things. I just want the possibility of getting them. College represents this possibility. The possibility that things are gonna change. I can't wait." Helga then said.

Charlie Brown was impressed by the paper, no words to describe it.

"Thanks for all the help." Helga then said, happily.

"It's really great." Charlie Brown then said.

"And to tell you the truth, I didn't know my feelings about you, ever since the big fight in the lunchroom, and the whole party, but I might as well come out and say it, I really like you, Helga. But then I realized that you and me aren't meant to be more than friends. I know about your crush on the Football head known as Arnold Shortman." Charlie brown then said.

"Oh." Helga then said blushingly, she then continued, "If you wanna stay friends, that's fine with me."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Charlie Brown replied, smiling.

"Please promise me you won't tell anyone about my crush." Helga pleaded.

"I won't. I promise." Charlie Brown then said.

Helga went outside of the hotel room and went outside for a walk, thinking, "Oh, Arnold, my love, why must you have me try to confess my love to you to one of your friends? My sultry preteen, Why must I hold you only whilst I dream? Will I be forever enslaved by your spell? Why must I worship you and never tell? Arnold, you make my girlhood tremble, My senses all go wacky. Someday, I'll tell the world, my love... Or my name's not Helga G. Pataki!"

It was only 11PM, and Sherman couldn't sleep at all, there was a lot going through his mind right now, the upcoming Backyard Football State Championship tomorrow night, being banished from a good friendship with one of his teammates, now it's strained. There would be no telling what's going on in Kid Trunks' head right now.

Sherman then got out of bed, put on his glasses and decided to head to the hotel lobby, and think about what to do with this whole situation. His friendship ended, he didn't know what to do.

"This is a nightmare." Sherman then said, wiping his eyes in exaustion.

_"You liked calling the cops on my dad, didn't you?!" Kid Trunks' voice echoed in Sherman's head._

_"That's not true." Sherman's voice echoed in his head._

"Can't sleep?" Penny then said, Sherman turned around and saw Penny and Jenifer with a teddy bear and a Ducky Momo doll being held by them.

"It's because of what happened on Monday, why on Earth did Mr. Peabody have to call CPS? I know it's the law, and he's a substitute teacher. But why did it have to cost me my friendship with the guy?" Sherman then said, sadly.

"He had no choice, Sherman, you know that. And Kid Trunks is just a little kid, and he still needs his father." Jenifer then said, while the 2 twins took their seat.

"And has he talked to you yet?" Penny asked.

"I tried to, but he just wont listen. He's convinced I wanted to call CPS on his father." Sherman then said.

"But he's your friend, you may be forbidden to see him again, but even though he's hurting, he has to know that you wouldn't want to hurt him." Penny replied, feeling as bad as her friend did. Jenifer felt the same sympathy.

"Well, either way, I still haven't a clue what will happen tomorrow. But you're right, win or lose, the sun will still come out." Sherman then said.

_"Look at us. When did we become old men?" Stanley was heard._

_"You look like Dad!" Stanford jokingly said._

_"Ugh! Don't say that!" Stanley replied, the 2 briefly laughed, then Stanford sighed._

Sherman, Jenifer, and Penny went over and saw Stanford and Stanley outside the hotel and at the Parking Lot, having a conversation.

Great uncle ford then said, "Alright, Stanley, here's the deal, you can keep custody of the kids, I'll try to help you strum up some business. However, when the State Championship is over, regardless of a Tiger Win or Loss, you give me my summer home back, you give me my name back, my credit cards back, my debit cards back, my bill for November paid, and this Mystery Shack nonsense is over and changes into something else! Got it?"

"You really aren't gonna forgive me, are you?" Stan then said.

Ford glared at Stanley.

"Fine, on one condition, you make sure Phineas stays away from Mabel, I don't want her near that troublemaker. As far as I'm concerned, she's the only daughter I have." Grunkle Stan then said, then both brothers went to their separate cars.

**Gameday, Thanksgiving 1997. 5PM, buses are filling up.**

The team then walked over to their bus, ready to go to the stadium, Kid Trunks was about to get on the bus, but Sherman stopped him.

"Listen, I understand this is a difficult situation, I know that, it isn't lost on me or Mr. Peabody or Penny. But that's not the point, the point is that this team's depending on you. That's not pressure. That means there's a freedom." Sherman said, however, Kid Trunks was too angry to look at Sherman at the moment, especially if Mr. Peabody called CPS on Vegeta.

"Will you at least acknowledge what I'm saying?" Sherman said, worriedly.

"Yes, dude." Kid Trunks replied, with a weak smile.

"Try to leave it off the field. Be smart." Sherman replied, giving a weak smile back. Then, the boy walked into the bus, Kid Trunks fallowed as well.

Sherman then heard Goten shout, "Dude! It's almost time for the game! You're coming, right?"

Both boys finally got on the bus, and the busses for the teams headed to the dome for tonight's game.

Next: The STATE TITLE GAME!


	25. Chapter 22- Underdogs

8:00PM. Irving, Texas. It was game time.

It was Thanksgiving Night, which meant one thing; it was Championship game night at Texas Stadium, the Bradley Tigers of Meadowbrook, Texas are about to go up against the Baugh Razorbacks of Wichita Falls, Texas. It was battle of the unbeatens, two of the best teams in the Backyard Football League in Texas, only one team will walk out of the Cowboys' home as the Undefeated Champion in the Texas BFL Championship. The question is, who would it be, Sherman and the Tigers? Or Tony Delvecchio and the Razorbacks?

The stadium was packed to the rim, 65,675 seats, VIP suites, plus 215 bleachers were filled, 80% of the stadium was full of both Bradley and Baugh Elementary School students, 10% of the stadium was full of parents, and the final 10% of the stadium was full of teachers. It was a lovely Thanksgiving Evening, everyone had their fill of Turkey and Veggies, and now, it was time for football, Backyard Football.

The air was electric in the dome. At the tiger bleachers, the parents were sitting there, and in the student section of the Tiger Bleachers, everyone was dressed in ancient Troy costumes colored in orange and black for the theme: War.

In the Cowboys Locker room, the Tigers was wearing their Orange jerseys, black wristbands, grey socks and Black sweatpants. Everyone looked at Sherman, who was standing in front of his teammates, with a serious look on his face. All their hard work, their commitment, their effort has led them to this.

"Let me ask you one question..." Sherman said, sternly, "Can you play like champions?"

"YES, SIR!" The team loudly replied, confidently.

"Then let's do this." Sherman sternly said again. The team cheered in excitement as they exited the locker rooms and went into the tunnel.

As the team came closer to the field, Sherman had a determined look on his face, ready for the biggest game of his life, the biggest BFL game he'll ever play, and that is the _Texas Backyard Football League State Championship_. He has worked hard all season for this game to be a dream come true. He has made commitments to his team, even though he was jealous of Kid Trunks' talent at QB, he still honored his commitment to his team.

As for Kid Trunks, there's no telling what's going on in his head right now, his father hit him, Mr. Peabody called CPS on his father, and he's still furious at Sherman, Penny, Patty, Paul, and Mr. Peabody, but still his team needs him now than ever now that they have made it this far.

_"Bradley Football has come to Irving. This is Texas Stadium, the Home of the Dallas Cowboys, and tonight, it's gonna be a battle of the unbeatens: Nathan Bradley Elementary vs. Sammy Baugh Elementary. This is the moment these kids have been looking for their whole lives. They played the sport since they were kindergarten, they have played on the fields of Meadowbrook's schools and park or on the Dallas Cowboys Training camp in Wichita Falls, they have dreamed of and worked hard for the BFL Championship every night, dreaming of their chance to bring home the BFL Trophy for their school, their town and their team. We got Texas BFL Action heading your way, folks, lock the doors, turn up your TV's and strap on your cleats, it's Texas Backyard Football Football at its best. West Texas vs. North Texas." The Announcer said._

The Tigers ran out into the tunnel, and the Bradley Elementary crowd erupted in excitement. The team was fired up for the game.

Then, their opponent made it out of their tunnel, the Baugh Razorbacks, and they were wearing white jerseys, dark red sweatpants, white cleats, dark red headbands and black wristbands.

The atmosphere was amazing, both crowds cheering for their team. It was full of excitement, however, the teams glared at each other, with no respect for each other, both teams made it this far and don't intend on backing down anytime soon.

_"Welcome folks, and Happy Thanksgiving from the Texas Stadium. It's the Texas BFL Championship on Fox, the Bradley Tigers facing the Baugh Razorbacks in what looks like a real David and Goliath match-up. The Razorbacks have scored early and often on their way to an unbeaten season, and they're as fast as anyone has ever seen."_ The announcer once again said.

As both teams warmed up, the team captains for both teams met at Midfield. The captains for the Tigers were Sherman, Phineas, Rallo, and Goten. The Captains for the Razorbacks were Tony Delvecchio, Ronny Dobbs, Pablo Sanchez and Pete Wheeler. The referees for tonight's game were Johnny Bravo, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and Soos.

Johnny Bravo then said, "Alright, kiddos, this is the game you have busted your tail off for. Now, Razorbacks, call it in the air!" Bravo then flipped the coin...

"Tails." Delvecchio said.

The coin then landed in Soos' hand and it landed with tails up.

"The call is tails, dudes!" Soos replied.

_"The Razorbacks have won the toss, and have elected to receive, and Sherman Peabody hopes that his Tigers defense can hold the Razorbacks on this drive."_

2 minutes and 30 seconds later...

The two teams were lined up at the 30 yard line, and the ball was snapped, and Ronny dropped back to pass.

_"Dobbs goes back to pass..." _Then, Ronny threw it downfield to Pablo, and Pablo can take it into the endzone for a touchdown.

_"Wow, 6 points on the board in a hurry!"_

The Tiger Crowd was stunned, but Penny and her twin Jenifer, were still hopeful for their friend, Sherman, they then yelled out, "Come on, Tigers!"

The 'backs made the 2 point conversion, so, Razorbacks 8, Tigers 0.

Now, it was the Tigers' turn to be on offense. The crowd then chanted Kid Trunks' name, much to his nervousness.

"Alright, Green 80 Frog Jump Right on 1." Kid Trunks nervously said. The huddle broke, and both teams lined up.

_"All of the Tigers' hopes and dreams are riding on the shoulders of the rookie phenom, Kid Trunks "Top Gun" Briefs!"_

"Hike!" Kid Trunks yelled, the ball was snapped, the linemen came off the ball, and the play was in action.

However, Wheeler was covering Rallo and Holt and Ricky was covering Sherman, and the defensive line was coming after Kid Trunks, bull rushing the offensive line, managing to break away from the blocks.

_"He drops back, pressures on..." _Trunks was running out of time to throw, and BOOM! He gets sacked by Mikey Thomas for a loss of 6 yards. _"OOHH! And he is taken down hard!"_

Even Sherman and Holt were surprised by this.

Both teams huddled up again, and Kid Trunks had a look of shock as well, but this shock was more of a worry and fear this time.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rallo asked, curiously.

"No, I'm fine! Everything's fine." Kid Trunks hastily said. Sherman and Phineas then looked at each other nervously.

"Okay, Dallas Left Pitch right on 1." Kid trunks then said again. The huddle broke, and both teams lined up again.

"Set, hut!" Kid Trunks yelled, the ball was snapped, the linemen once again came off the ball, and the play was in action. Kid Trunks ran towards his right and saw Sherman going downfield, and he threw the Football towards the redhead boy...

Sherman saw the ball coming towards his way, but Ernie Steele was in front of him, and he picked the ball off, and ran to the Razorbacks' endzone, prompting the Tigers to go after him. Kid Trunks ran as fast as he could, but he couldn't catch up. That's another Razorback touchdown.

Kid Trunks kicked in the air in anger. He then shouted, "Dang it!" Then he quickly glared at his teammates and yelled, "C'mon, guys!"

Sherman walked up to Kid Trunks and said, "Look, it's just one play, shake it off."

"Sherman, know your routes, man. Geez!" Kid Trunks replied.

"You gotta look em' up before you throw the ball, dude." Sherman replied.

"I'M NOT GETTING ENOUGH TIME OUT THERE, SHERMAN!" Kid Trunks shouted, much to the shock of his friend and teammates.

Razorbacks 15, Tigers 0

In the crowd, Mr. Peabody did not like how this is turning out. And neither is Vegeta, all this stress that his son had this week is exploding on the field, making him worry. All this stress must be getting to his son.

Later, Second Quarter 9:48 left

It was the Razorbacks' turn at offense, and the defense was about ready to go, the ball was snapped, and the play was in action. Dipper and Ed bull rushed the offensive linemen, only to be thrown down to the ground by the linemen, Ed then got right back up, only to find that he's too late.

Ronny handed the ball off to Pete Wheeler, and by the time Ed was thrown to the ground, Pete Wheeler had enough time to run into the hole and take this to the endzone for a 79 yard touchdown run.

Razorbacks 22, Tigers 0

After a good kick-off, it was the Tigers turn at offense at the 47 yard line, 53 yards away from the endzone.

Kid Trunks then yelled, "HUT!"

The play was in action, and Kid Trunks was looking for an open receiver, only to find pressure, and then he threw it downfield, just before being tackled.

The tight end, Arnold Shortman was all set to catch the ball, but once he laid hands on it, he was tackled and lost control of the ball, incomplete.

_Next Play_

Kid Trunks then yelled, "HUT!"

The play was once again in action, and this time, he handed the ball off to Rallo, but the d-line was coming after him. Then Rallo attempted to juke, but no avail, he decided to run forward, only to be stopped by Arthur Chen for a loss of yards.

"Rallo, stop making prom moves and run!" Kid Trunks then said.

"They know where I'm coming!" Rallo then angrily replied.

"Don't talk back to me, buddy boy!" Kid Trunks angrily snapped.

_Next Play_

Kid Trunks then yelled, "HUT!"

Kid Trunks then looked for someone to pass the ball to, he was under pressure.

_"Top Gun Trunks looks to pass...He better get rid of it!"_

Dmitri Petrovich then managed to get off his block and sack Kid Trunks for a loss of yards, as Dmitri got back to his team's huddle, Kid Trunks slammed his fist at the ground.

_"And he is sacked for another loss as the Razorbacks make Kid Trunks pay for his inexperience."_

Kid Trunks angrily got up and yelled at his teammates, "Come on, you guys! Give me time to throw the ball!"

Phineas then said, "Relax, kid."

"HUDDLE UP! HUDDLE UP! RIGHT NOW!"

Sherman started to notice and then said, "Kid Trunks!"

"What?!" Kid Trunks said, hastily.

"Trunks, come here." Sherman replied.

"What?! What do you want, Sherman?!" Kid Trunks snapped. This wasn't the Kid Trunks that Sherman knew.

"Settle down. Don't you talk to me like that. You need to settle down, we have a lot of game left, understand?" Sherman said, Kid Trunks didn't answer, but then he looked at Sherman and replied, "Yeah."

The first half couldn't get any worse for Kid Trunks, he threw for 23 yards, 3 interceptions, 2 fumbles, and he was sacked 10 times. Even when the defense improved their gameplay tonight, the offense was much much worse. Every time receivers got the ball, they would be tackled for a loss of yardage. Every time phineas was open, the Razorback defense would tip the ball or intercept it. Sherman dropped passes, linemen were thrown to the ground, it was just a disaster throughout the 2nd quarter for the students from Bradley Elementary.

We're close to ending this half. Throughout the first half, things are just getting worse for the Tigers, fumbles and turnovers were happening, and there was too many mistakes on both sides of the ball, defensively, they were allowing passing yardage and running yardage like they were a doorway, and offensively, the linemen were being beaten down, and the person with the most mistakes was Kid Trunks, throwing for only 23 yards for 4 out 21 times, with no touchdown passes, and 3 interceptions.

A few minutes later, 0:10 left in the second quarter.

_"The 1st half is almost over, and Sherman Peabody would really appreciate it if his team got something on the board in order to go into the Locker Room on a positive note!"_

First and ten and the Tigers are close to their first touchdown of the night. Kid Trunks looked to his left and right and snapped the ball. He looked to pass the ball.

_"Top Gun drops back to pass..."_ He was running out of time, and Kid Trunks then decided to throw the ball to Phineas.

_"He's got Flynn in the end zone!"_ The Tigers and their fans smiled at the hope of the Tigers scoring, but Ernie Steele then tackled Phineas, which caused him to tip the ball by complete accident, enabling Ricky Johnson to make the interception.

_"And it is picked off!" _Then Ricky Johnson managed to out run all of the Tiger players for another Tiger touchdown. _"Oh, man, that's the 2nd Razorback TD off a Tiger turnover."_

Kid Trunks angrily stomped into the sidelines. He then said, "Dang it!" He then looked at the o-linemen and shouted, "HEY! YOU'RE GIVING ME NO PROTECTION OUT THERE, NONE! GOD, GUYS, COME ON!"

Sherman was no longer surprised at Kid Trunks' performance, he finally saw what he saw in that kid earlier in the season: A kid that wasn't ready. Penny and Jenifer finally saw that too. They felt bad for Kid Trunks.

And as for Vegeta, he realized that he pushed his son way too hard, but it wasn't the game that made his son like this, it was his own fault that his son wasn't focused for the game.

_"What have I done?" _Vegeta quietly whispered, sadly.

The 2 point conversion was about to begin, and the two teams lined up at the goal line. Ed has had enough of this, he snarled and was angry.

_"It looks like the Razorbacks are going for 2 points out there."_

"Ready? HIKE!" Ronny shouted, the ball was snapped, and the play was in action, Wheeler was about to go ahead and score 2 more points, but Ed managed to break his block and he roared as he jumped on Wheeler and tackled him, stopping the conversion attempt.

_"And Ed makes the defensive stop! No good!"_

The Tigers had a frustrating 1st half as they enter the locker rooms, blown out, 0-35, the Razorbacks scored again before the half was over. It was clear to everyone on the team that Kid Trunks is just a kid that wasn't ready for this type of pressure.

_"And as the Tigers head into the locker rooms, it is clear that Kid Trunks is not ready for this game as the score is Tigers 0, Razorbacks 35."_

Sherman took one last look at the scoreboard, disappointed about what has happened.

_Author's note: Does Sherman have one last trick up his sleeve? Read the final 2 chapters to find out!_


	26. Chapter 23- Being Perfect

9:55PM, halftime.

The Tigers players were in the Cowboys' locker room, battered, bruised, and exhausted by the pathetic first half of the BFL championship game, Sherman was exhausted as well and he finally spoke.

"We're gonna need a lot more than that. Offensive line, you look like you're slipping on ice. Everyone has to come off the ball! Defense you need to get better coverage than that. We have to stop allowing big plays tonight." Sherman sternly said, the others agreed, while Charlie Brown looked at Sherman, much to the redheaded boy's confusion.

"Brown, go in at kick return and show me something!" Sherman said, and then Sherman took a second to calm down. He took a deep breath. He then looked at Kid Trunks and then said, "Trunks, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this to one of my best friends, but you've left me no other choice. You're benched!"

Kid Trunks looks shocked, he then complained, "No, wait!"

"You know what, I don't wanna hear it, and maybe you should've remembered what I said earlier before the game. Just shut up!" Sherman angrily shouted, and then he took another second to take a breather.

"It's your fault we're in this situation anyway!" One of the players angrily said.

The other teammates agreed about Sherman returning to his original quarterback position.

Sherman then shouted, "Shut up!" The team turned their attention towards Sherman.

The seven year old redhead boy then took a moment and remembered one thing that he said about being perfect.

Sherman then finally calmly said, "Well, it's real simple. 2 more quarters, and that's it. Now most of you have been playing this game for 5 years for your school. And you got two more quarters and after that, some of you will never play this game again as long as you live. And all of you worked really hard for this game. And for quite a long time, you have heard classmates, teachers, parents, and friends talking about staying perfect. But to tell you the truth, if there's anything I learned from my experiences, then it's this: being perfect is not about that scoreboard out there. It's not about winning. It's about you and your relationship with yourself, your family and your friends. Being perfect is about being able to look your friends in the eye and know that you didn't let them down because you told them the truth. And that truth is you did everything you could. There wasn't one more thing you could've done. Can you live in that moment as best you can, with clear eyes, and love in your heart, with joy in your heart? If you can do that, guys - you're perfect."

_(Start playing the final 3 minutes and 2 seconds of "Your Hand in Mine from Explosions in the Sky)_

Everyone knew what Sherman was talking about; being perfect is about working hard and being honest with your friends and family.

"I want you to take a moment, and I want you to look each other in the eyes. I want you to put each other in your hearts forever because forever is about to happen here in just a few minutes. I want you to close your eyes and think of Charlie Brown, who is your brother. And he would love it to have his father still be alive to see his son play. I also want you to think of your teammate Goten, who would want nothing more but to have his brother to be happy. Put those in your hearts, guys. My heart is full, boys. My heart is full." Sherman replied.

"Clear Eyes, Full Hearts…." Sherman spoke again, but some of the players were confused.

"Clear Eyes, Full Hearts….." Sherman repeated.

"Can't Lose." Charlie Brown then said.

"Clear Eyes, Full Hearts…" Sherman repeated once again.

"Can't Lose." Goten, Dipper, Holt, and Ed said.

"Clear Eyes, Full Hearts…" Sherman repeated once again.

"Can't Lose!" The team said, with more determination.

"Let's hear it, bros, Clear Eyes, Full Hearts…" Sherman said, smiling.

"CAN'T LOSE!" The team shouted, with all the determination they now need.

"Let's play some football! Let's go!" Sherman then shouted, the team was fired up for the next half. They then started to head out of the locker room; Kid Trunks was disappointed and unsure at the same time. He felt as if he cost the team the championship win. He went through an awful lot this week, but his team needs to be together for this game.

The stadium was still full, the Tiger fans were repeatedly chanting, "I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!"

It was time, time for the second half to begin.

In the Stadium Locker Room, The Tigers were about to come out of the door, Sherman was giving a pep-talk.

"This is it, there's a fight goin' out there, gentlemen! It's time we get in it! These jerks think they can outshine us in football! It's time we show them what we're made of! We're tough, we're mean! Dang it, we're the Bradley Tigers! Now who's gonna grill the Baugh Razorbacks?!" Sherman asked.

"THE BRADLEY TIGERS!" The team shouted, and then the team ran out into the field.

_"Only 24 more minutes left in this football season, and the Tigers take the field! Hopefully, they've learned from the mistakes they made in the 1sthalf and we're gonna need a miracle for the Tigers to come back from a 0-35 deficit, folks!"_ The announcer said.

The kick return team formed on the field, and Charlie Brown replaced one of the front players on the return team, he took deep breathers out of nervousness, ready to unleash his anger on this opponent.

Reese Worthington then kicked the ball, and it's a high and a good kick.

_"And the 2ndhalf is underway!"_

Gerald then receives it at the 4, and he attempts to run downfield, and he jukes most of the razorback players, and Charlie Brown is shoved out of the way by a Razorback player going after Gerald, who was running downfield.

Charlie then got back up and ran downfield as well.

_"Johansen has some room, to the 30! To the 40!"_

Delvecchio was about to tackle Gerald, but Charlie Brown gets in the way and makes a good block as Gerald proceeds to continue going downfield.

_"And Charlie Brown makes an amazing block as Gerald takes this in for a touchdown!"_

Gerald scored the Tigers' first touchdown of the night, and the crowd erupts in cheers.

**-4 minutes later in the 3rdquarter-**

Ronny Dobbs goes back to pass, only for Ed to tackle Dobbs and cause a fumble, and the Tigers recovered. The defense goes back to the sideline while the offense comes on to the field, with a familiar face back at QB.

Penny and her twin were confused in the bleachers.

Jenifer then said, "Wait, Penny, is that…"

"That must be…." Penny then interrupted.

"Sherman?!" Both twins said.

The offense was lined up, and Sherman was at QB again.

_"In a huge reversal, the Tigers have gone back to Veteran QB Sherman Peabody, trying to get back in this game!"_

"Ready! Down, set hut!" Sherman shouted. The ball was snapped, and the Tiger and the Razorback linemen collided with each other while Sherman dropped back to pass

Sherman found Phineas 4 yards away, and he threw the ball to Phineas.

_"He dumps a screen pass off to Flynn…."_

With blockers making good blocks, Phineas then started to run to the end zone and stiff armed one of the defenders and broke a tackle….

_"He's got some blockers in front of him, stiff arm, he's heading to the end zone, he breaks a tackle, and touchdown Tigers!"_

Phineas then runs into the end zone, and the Tiger fans erupted with joy and excitement as the Tigers score another touchdown. Sherman jumped up and down with his arms in the air, in happiness.

_"And the Tigers have come out firing by putting 14 unanswered points on the board."_

Phineas smiled in happiness after he makes a triumphant touchdown.

**-5 minutes later, late in the 3rdquarter-  
**

35 yard line. The offense lines up, Sherman gets the ball, and the linemen collide with each other, Sherman makes a play action fake handoff before looking for someone.

_"Sherman with a play-action pass... He looks…"_

Then Sherman finds Rallo running towards him and he hands him the ball, and Rallo takes off, running downfield, he is able to break many tackles as he takes the ball into the end zone for another Tiger touchdown.

_"Oh, and he hands it off to Rallo Tubbs, and look at him go! He breaks a tackle... and another... Touchdown, Tigers!"_

The crowd erupts in cheers as the Tigers are clawing their way back into the game.

_"And the Tiger's move to the old offense has this team a touchdown from making this a close game!"_

For most of the 2nd half, the Tigers have turned things around, the Tiger offense were averaging 294 yards in passing, 647 yards in rushing, and only 100 yards allowed, things have turned around for the team.

**-Minutes later, 9:00 left in the 4thquarter-  
**

The Razorbacks had the ball on the 50 yard line, it was third down and 9 for the Baugh Razorbacks.

_"LET'S GO TIGERS!"_ The Tiger fans on the left side of the stadium screamed.

The 2 teams broke out of their huddles, got ready for the next play, and it was in a gun formation for the Razorbacks, and the Tigers were in a 4-4 defensive formation, with all three of their linebackers planning on blitzing the o-line's gaps.

"Set!" Ronny Dobbs then shouted, calling an audible. "Down! 29! HIKE!"

The ball was snapped, and Goten and Ed managed to get past the o-line's block and tackle Dobbs for a loss of 8.

_"And that's gonna bring up 4th down and 17 at the Razorbacks own 42!" _The Sports caster then said.

The punting team and punt return teams then went onto the field.

Reese Worthington then kicked the ball and Goten received it in the endzone, and it seemed like he was going to reverse it to Gerald, but he kept it, and ran.

_"Son Goten's across the 5!" _The Sports caster then said. Goten kept dodging tackles by juking and stiff arming the Razorback defenders.

_"He's now at the 30, the 35!" _The Sports caster then said. He kept running as fast as he could, no one could touch him.

Goten made it into the endzone for a touchdown, prompting the Tiger fans to cheer in excitement.

Texas Stadium was just rocking in excitement.

_"AND SON GOTEN BRINGS BRADLEY BACK INTO THIS BALL GAME, 28-35!" _The Sports caster then said, excitedly.

"That's my son!" Goku was heard, cheering.  
**  
-Minutes later, 1:49 left in the 4thquarter-**

The Razorbacks had the ball now, and Ronny Dobbs went back to pass, trying to be avoided being sacked by Rallo and Ed, and threw the ball to Pablo Sanchez, only to be intercepted by Holt.

_"INTERCEPTED BY THE TIGERS!"_

Kid Trunks was angry at Sherman for being benched by him, Sherman then walked up to Kid Trunks and then said, "Dude, you're going in at fullback next play, you know that don't you?"

Kid Trunks then remembered what the play was, the Fullback pass, he then quietly nodded.

The offense came back on the field but Holt walked up to Goten and said, "Bro, you got this, make your brother proud."

Goten then smiled at the thought about going at Wide Receiver.

In the Tiger huddle, Sherman was notifying his teammates.

"Strong Right 81 Trojan Horse." Sherman then said, before breaking the huddle.

The Offense lines up, the Razorback defense lines up as well.

_"With less than 2 minutes to play, the Tigers have the ball on the Razorback 30-yard line. A touchdown and a conversion will give them the tie!"_

Sherman was at the QB position; he looked to his left and saw the defensive formation, they knew that the d-linemen and the linebackers were coming after him.

"Ready! Blue 80!" Sherman shouted. "Hike!"

The ball was snapped, and the play was in action. The linemen collided with each other with their might, Sherman then pitched the ball to Kid Trunks, who runs right. Goten went deep into downfield.

_"Sherman takes the snap and pitches off to Trunks. They're on the run, but wait a sec, he's looking for a receiver instead..."_

Kid Trunks then threw a deep pass….

_"GOTEN'S WIDE OPEN! GOTEN'S OPEN IN THE ENDZONE..."_

Vegeta was surprised by the fact that the pass actually had a chance to get to Goten for a touchdown. Kid Trunks had a terrible half, and now this? He then smiled in surprise.

And Goten manages to catch a 30 yard pass for a touchdown!

_".. And he makes an tremendous catch! With the Tiger Touchdown, Goten scores the game tying touchdown with just under a minute and a half to play!"_

On the sideline, the team was congratulating Goten on that game tying TD pass.

"There you go, buddy. That's how you go!" Sherman then said.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Goten then said.

"That's how you go." Sherman replied.

The fans cheered as the Tigers made a comeback happen. Vegeta was surprised, yet happy for his son, now that he saw him throw a game tying pass to make it, 35-35.

**Stay tooned! There's still more!**


	27. Chapter 24- Champions

_"The Tiger Fans are celebrating as if they have the game won, but in order to do that, they must prevent the Razorbacks from scoring, and as the Razorbacks and Sherman Peabody well know, the game isn't over until the final whistle blows!"_

**_-37 seconds left in the game-_**

_"But is it too little, too late for Sherman Peabody and the Tigers?" The announcer said. "If the Tigers have a prayer of winning the state title game, their defense will have to step up."_

_"Thirty-seven seconds left in the game and the Razorbacks are driving down the field."_

The ball was snapped, the linemen came off the ball...

_"Dobbs goes back to pass…"_

Ronny gets the snap, he throws downfield….and finds Ernie Steele for a first down at the 50.

_"A quick slant and OH! He's got it! The Razorbacks are near Tiger territory! Now, the biggest concern should be the clock for the Tigers."_

This was becoming an intense showdown; it was a hurry up offense.

_"Ball on the 45 yard line."_

"BRING HIM INSIDE!" Sherman yelled at the defense.

Ronny gets the snap,

_"There's the snap, looks like he'll have to run…"_

"STAY IN THERE!" Sherman yelled at the defense.

He was looking for an open man, but he then scrambled for his dear life, running 15 yards before being brought down by Buford.

_"Another first down, it's a hurry up offense, the clock is ticking!"_

"STOMM! YOU HAVE GOT TO STAY IN THERE!" Sherman once again shouted.

It seemed as if no matter what the defense did, the Razorbacks destiny to win the game was inevitable. The Razorbacks took their last timeout, and huddled up.

_"DEFENSE!"_ The Tiger fans on the left side of the stadium screamed, repeatedly.

_"COME ON, RAZORBACKS, LET'S GO!"_ The Razorback fans on the right side of the stadium also chanted.

In the fan section, Mabel was desperately worried, the Defense was not catching a break, everyone on the Bradley stands were anxious watching the seemingly last drive of the quarter.

_"One more 1st down for the Razorbacks, and their field goal unit will head out to the field goal attempt."_

The teams line up, Ronny Dobbs snaps the ball, and everyone came off the ball, and Ed got rid of the guy who was blocking him and sacked Ronny for a loss of 4.

The Tiger crowd goes nuts.

The 2 teams went to their separate huddles.

"They do know how to tackle. All right." Ronny then said.

On 2nd down and long, the Razorbacks went for a hand off to Dante Robinson, but that wasn't so useful, because Dipper was there to make the tackle.

On 3rd down, it was a hand off to Pete Wheeler, but Jimmy Neutron made a stop before something big could happen, but everyone was on their feet, was it a first down?! No. It's now 4th and inches.

However, Ronny immediately signals that he's going for it on 4th down and inches.

**_Tigers sideline-_**

The defense was there, and Sherman was giving them the strategy.

"Alright, here's what's gonna happen. Run the Texas Stunt. Now, Ed, Dipper, I want you 2 to twist. Ed, go first, Dipper, come off his butt into the A gap. Now let's shut these cocky sons of guns down! Let's go!"

_Razorbacks sideline-_

"Alright, change of plans, Guns Quads Left Z Gap 2910 on 3!" Ronny then said, before the huddle broke.

_-Tigers Huddle-_

This was it, the last play of the regulation. If the Tigers stop the Razorbacks here, they get the ball back, and they can force overtime, and luckily, Sherman Peabody has a lot of tricks up his sleeve, but if the Razorbacks score and run out the clock, it's Razorback victory for the town of Wichita Falls.

"C'mon, guys, we need to make this stop. They're going go for the final nail in the prison. Whatever it is, lets make sure they don't get this score." Dipper then said, demandingly.

The huddle was snapped, and the Tigers were in a 4-3 cover 2, and the Razorbacks were in a gun formation.

It was like a drastic High School State championship Situation.

_"Well, just 17 seconds left and it looks like the Razorbacks are going for the game winner, Dipper Pines will need some magic in this final drive..." _The announcer said.

The fans in the stands were on their feet for the attempt.

It felt as if time became slow, the air became as thick as gelatin, the sounds suddenly silenced, and it felt as if there was no noise for Sherman, all he could do was watch anxiously at the last play of the drive. It was a 35-35 ballgame.

"Ready!" Ronny shouted. "Red 32!"

Ed then noticed something, 3 of the receivers are on one side, and only one of them are on the right side! He then realized that the Razorbacks were going to sweep the ball, that would set up a Razorback Touchdown. Goten then noticed this as well.

"RED 32!" Ronny shouted again.

Ed then scooted over to the left, Goten moved over to Ed's left.

_"And it looks as if the Tigers are going to blitz the Razorbacks!" The TV announcer said._

_Then it felt like as if time went back to normal._

"HUT!" Ronny shouted, the ball was snapped, everyone came off the ball as hard as they could.

Ronny then handed the ball off to Pete Wheeler, and then Ed ran as fast as he could, so did Goten, and then, just when everyone expected Pete Wheeler to seal the deal for the Baugh Razorbacks, Ed and Goten tackled Wheeler and forced a fumble!

Everyone gasped at the sight of that happening, and then Dipper recovered the football, and stayed on the ground. As soon as the refs announced him down, the Tiger defense ran out the clock and ended regulation, which means only one thing: Sudden Death Overtime.

On the Tigers' sideline, the team was getting pumped up for the overtime.

"This is where the magic happens, gentlemen, it's only overtime, and they're thinking they have it made! Let's put the final nail in this team's coffin! Let's get this done! Let's get this done, let's take this game home right now!" Sherman said, excitedly.

"Yes, sir!" The team excitedly said.

Overtime was no different from the second half, it was a showdown between the 2 teams, but no one was scoring, both teams were trading turnovers and tackles, both teams found theirselves in a QB showdown between Sherman Peabody _"The Comeback Kid"_ and Ronny_"Lightning Bolt"_ Dobbs. The tackles were becoming harder, the hits were getting harder, both teams were sweating, and some even got bruises. Sherman nearly got his glasses lens cracked.

_Late Overtime, 1:00 left in the 1st Overtime._

It was 2nd down and 17, the Tigers had the ball on their own 3 yard line. The Tigers lined up in a I formation, the Razorbacks were in a Dime formation.

_"We may be looking at double overtime, folks, this has been a back and forth contest between the 2 teams, they both want to win the BFL State championship Game." The TV announcer said._

"Set! BLACK 6! PINK 6! HUT!" Sherman shouted, and he dropped back to look for an open receiver, he was under pressure, he then threw it to Rallo Tubbs, but that wasn't effective, he only ran for 3 yards before being tackled by Tony and Arthur Chen.

The Tigers then took their 2nd timeout of overtime, both teams were exhausted, but they didn't want to give up just yet, there was only 60 seconds left on the clock and the Tigers needed to respond.

The Tigers were on the sideline, hoping to come up with a strategy.

"You wanna go to the air for the game winner?" Kid Trunks asked Sherman.

"We can't do that, they'll be expecting it!" Sherman then said.

Back at the sideline, Phineas knew what had to be done.

Soon everyone was concerned what to do, then Phineas looked at the stands and saw the student section on their feet.

"Sherman, should I run it?" Phineas asked Sherman.

"Well, can you get to the 35 yard line to set up the Field Goal?" Sherman asked, Phineas nodded in agreement. "Alright, then, I Pro Cyclone dive on 1!" The huddle broke.

Kid Trunks was behind him, and Sherman then turned around and asked, "I know you're just a guy that's not ready, and I'm sorry-"

"I got a plan! I have another idea after this play." Kid Trunks then said.

"What?" Sherman asked.

"During the no huddle, Rallo runs an 18 yard hook, and you'll mirror him on the other side, I'm gonna hit Rallo, and the defense will collapse on him but he will pitch it to you!" Kid Trunks then said.

"Are you insane?! That's an 18-yard hook and lateral!" Johnny Test, a lineman then said.

"Guys, it will work." Kid Trunks then said.

"Run it." Sherman then said, confidently. "After Phineas runs, you run it!"

"67,925 people in Texas Stadium, and every seat is empty, because everyone's on their feet, folks!" The TV announcer then said.

Both teams lined up, and the Tigers were set in a I-Pro formation, whereas the Razorbacks were lined up in a Nickel formation.

_"The Tiger offensive line digs in, the Razorback d-line digs in to face it."_

"Down...Set! Green 12! Green 12!" Sherman shouted.

For Sherman Peabody, he had worked so hard with the team for the entire season, whether he was a quarterback or receiver, he worked hard, and if he fell this hard, it would feel unpleasant. Nobody in Meadowbrook wants to feel this feeling. And Sherman felt that he wasn't going to let this happen.

"HIKE!" Sherman yelled out loud. The ball was snapped, and the play was in action. The linemen collided with each other with their might, and Phineas got the hand off, soon everyone's eyes were on this play.

_"He hands it off to Phineas Flynn!" The TV announcer said in shock._

Phineas then ran as fast as he could, stiff arming the opposing defense, soon, Amir Khan seemed like he was about to tackle Phineas, but Phineas shook him off by breaking another tackle. Rallo helped his teammate by blocking for him as well.

_"Phineas Flynn is running like Larry Czonka!" The TV announcer said, excitedly._

The Tigers fans cheered Phineas on as the boy ran as fast as he could, breaking a few tackles, then, most of the offense went after the current action.

_"Flynn holds it! Runs over another Baugh Razorback!" The TV announcer said, excitedly._

Phineas kept running, then he was stopped at the 50 yard line, and all the Tiger fans cheered, they might actually have a shot at winning this.

"FIRST DOWN!" Sherman excitedly shouted.

_"What guts to call that play! He had everyone fooled!" The TV announcer said in shock._

The Tigers took their final timeout. Kid Trunks then nodded with determination, and Jimmy Neutron, who was a receiver at the 2nd half, went to the sideline, since this play had a different lineup.

The huddle broke, and the Tiger offense lined up with Sherman as a receiver, and the fans on the Tiger section were surprised to see Kid Trunks back at QB.

_"It looks like the rookie phenom is back in at QB! And it's 1st down and 10! It seems as if Sherman's lost his mind!" The TV announcer said, worriedly._

The fans in the stands were on their feet for the last play of the game, parents, classmates, friends, families, you name it.

Kid Trunks looked and noticed Phineas next to him. Phineas then nodded at him, knowing this will be the game winner.

_"LET'S GO TIGERS!"_ The Tiger fans on the left side of the stadium screamed.

_"RAZORBACKS!"_ The Razorback fans on the right side of the stadium also chanted.

The repeated chants were pressuring both teams; it was like a drastic High School State championship Situation, one last chance to bring home the trophy, it all comes down to one last play.

"Please, guys. You can do this..." Penny and Jenifer quietly whispered, they looked worried as well.

On the field, Kid Trunks was making a slight audible, and then he shouted with all his might, "HIKE!"

The ball was snapped, and the play was in action. The linemen collided with each other with their might, Kid Trunks dropped back to pass.

_"__Kid Trunks__ is back to pass, he's got Rallo cutting inside!"_

Kid Trunks took this opportunity to throw the ball to Rallo, he caught it.

_"He throws a beautiful pass to Rallo Tubbs..." _Rallo then saw Sherman running towards him, and he then pitched the ball to Sherman, and the boy then ran as fast as he could.

_"OH! OH! IT'S A PITCH TO SHERMAN PEABODY ON THE LATERAL!"_

Everyone in the crowd was excited, Gohan remembered the play that was being ran, it was an old play he ran in a game winning drive against the Red Devils of Houston in 1988 during the season. Gohan then cheered his little brother's team on, now that his little bro and his friends were about to succeed where Gohan failed, winning the Backyard Football Championship, and Goku couldn't be more proud of his son's team and his son. Even Patty, Paul, Stanford, Stanley cheered on Sherman, everyone then chanted Sherman's name in excitement.

Sherman kept running as fast as he could, Dmitri Petrovich was about to tackle Sherman, but he broke the tackle, and kept running, he juked and stiff armed every Razorback defender coming after him.

The Razorback defenders were trying to take the boy down, but Sherman kept running the ball, 2 Razorback defenders managed to bring him down, but he was already in the endzone!

The crowd erupted in cheers, the team bursted into celebration, and Orange and black confetti started to fly around the Stadium, which meant only one thing: The Tigers won.

_"TOUCHDOWN TIGERS! WHOO! TIGERS WIN STATE!" _The announcer said.

The Bradley Elementary students then ran onto the stadium field, and celebrated the win. The students lifted Sherman on their shoulders, while Sherman laughed in triumph, lifting his arms in victory. Then, he saw Kid Trunks giving him a thumbs up.

"Great job, man." Sherman then said, happily.

"You deserve it, man, you deserve it!" Kid Trunks laughed.

They actually did it. The Bradley Tigers sealed the championship win for their hometown, their school, and their team.

Sherman and Kid Trunks looked around for Penny, and as soon as Sherman stopped running they he found Penny and her twin. The 2 started to walk towards the other 2.

Sherman then said, "I really appreciate you supporting me and the guys."

Penny then smiled and then said, "Thanks." Then the 2 hugged each other, and then Penny kissed Sherman, much to his surprise, and he enjoyed it.

While Sherman and Penny made out with each other, Jenifer and Kid Trunks smiled at each other.

"Jenifer, neither I nor Sherman could've never done any of this without you, your twin sister Penny, or your friends and family supporting me through tough times, and I don't care what's next, and I don't care if my dad is against our relationship. I just hope that, whatever it is, you'll be there for me and Sherman. And you'll be there to share it with me, right?" Trunks said, with a blushing smile.

"I will be." Jenifer said, smirking. "And I just have to warn you, I'm no pushover, I still have my own way of doing things."

"That's what I'm counting on." Kid Trunks replied.

The two gave a look at each other, and then, the 2 blushed, quickly looking away.

At the midfield, Sherman lifted the trophy. No one couldn't believe it, The Tigers of Meadowbrook, Texas have won the BFL championship for the first time in franchise history.


	28. Epilogue- Devil Town

**_-The next morning, 5:30AM-_**

The team then walked over to their bus, ready to go home, Kid Trunks was about to get on the bus, but Mr. Peabody and Sherman stopped him.

"Great job." Sherman said.

"Alright, thanks for letting me redeem myself." Trunks said.

"You're welcome. Now if you _ever_ act like you did in the first half on the field next season, I will suspend you, and that's a promise. But for now, you owe me an apology." Sherman then replied.

It was hard for Trunks to deal with what happened this week, especially after nearly costing a tough game in the playoffs, he managed to redeem himself.

"Tell you what, we'll make a deal, if you can host a Christmas Party at Chili's on Christmas Eve, we'll call it even."

Both boys then walked into the bus, and as Sherman was about to get on the bus, Mr. Peabody then said, "Sherman, wait." Sherman stopped in his tracks. Mr. Peabody looked hesitant and then said, "I love you, Sherman."

**_I was livin' in a devil town…_**

**_Didn't know it was a devil town…._**

**_Oh, lord, it really brings me down about the devil town…_**

As soon as Sherman heard those words, he then turned his exhausted face into a heartwarmed smile, for the first time in 7 years; he finally heard his parental figure say the phrase "I love you". Sherman then replied, "I have deep regard for you as well, Mr. Peabody."

The dog father then smiled, the 2 finally embraced each other in a hug, and then after a few seconds, Sherman then heard Goten shout, "Dude! What are you waiting for?"

**_All my friends were vampires…_**

**_Didn't know they were vampires…._**

**_Turns out I was a vampire myself in the devil town…._**

Sherman finally got on the bus, and Mr. Peabody went to his car, and the busses for Meadowbrook headed home.

**_I was livin' in a devil town…_**

**_Didn't know it was a devil town…._**

**_Oh, lord, it really brings me down about the devil town…_**

When they got back home, there was a huge celebration for the Bradley Tigers, the entire town's youth population was so proud of their school for bringing home a trophy. Sherman couldn't be any happier; he earned back the trust of his town, his team, and secured his town's dream.

**_(Cue Guitar solo)_**

As for Dipper's family, Grunkle Stan turned the Mystery Shack into a Tiger and Dragon Shack, having Meadowbrook Dragon and Bradley Tiger football fan gear for the students of Bradley Elementary and Meadowbrook High School, and it was a success. Because of that, Phineas, Ferb and Dipper were still able to work on Pines' Gears and Flynn's Rigs. Grunkle Stan was able to pay the bills around the Shack.

Penny and Jenifer became closer to their boyfriends, Penny and Sherman continued their relationship for quite some time, Kid Trunks continued his relationship with Jenifer ever since Vegeta decided to not pressure him to focus on school and football, he has finally decided to respect his son's privacy, even though it may take a while for Kid Trunks to forgive his father for what he's done.

**_All my friends were vampires…_**

**_Didn't know they were vampires…._**

**_Turns out I was a vampire myself in the devil town…._**

**_I was livin' in a devil town…_**

**_Didn't know it was a devil town…._**

**_Oh, lord, it really brings me down about the devil town…_**

For Charlie Brown, he finally has his confidence back, he climbed the mountain of confidence, he kicked a game winning field goal for the season finale, he helped with being on defense and kicking team, and he finally feels like a winner again.

**_about the devil town…_**

No one in the town couldn't believe it, the Bradley Tigers of Meadowbrook, Texas were Backyard Football Champions for the first time in the season.

**BRADLEY TIGERS, Playoffs: 1922, 1949, 1950, 1956, 1959, 1962, 1963, 1967, 1968, 1974, 1980, 1983, 1986, 1987, 1988, 1989, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1997.****  
****Conference Champions: 1950, 1963, 1967, 1976, 1983, 1988, 1991, and 1997.****  
****Final four, 1950, 1959, 1963, 1968, 1988, 1997****  
****Texas BFL runner-ups: 1950.****  
****Texas BFL State Champions: 1997**

After the celebration, the team took one last glance at their wall of fame, smiling at their accomplishment. Even Sherman's friends were there.

"Gonna miss the heat." Charlie Brown said.

"Gonna miss you, buddy." Sherman said.

"Hopefully we can have another great offseason." Goten said.

"Have a good holiday weekend." Sherman then said. "Be perfect."

"You be perfect." Charlie Brown then replied. The boys left, but Sherman decided to stay for a few minutes.

Dexter then smiled and then quietly chuckled. "What a season." He said, quietly. He then started to walk home,

_"They took a team that was battered, a town that had dreams, and not only did Sherman and Trunks put a band-aid over it, they healed it." _Chuck Downfield said on the radio.

_"Now the biggest question is for the 1998 season, will the Tigers go back to the championship and once again win it? Or will it be a Cinderella story for the BFL team?" _Vinnie the Gooch also said on the radio.

While the season may have already ended, another one has begun. Everywhere, people young were dreaming of heroes.

**_The end._**


	29. Credits

**Starring **

**Max Charles as Sherman Peabody**

**Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson and her twin sister Jenifer Peterson**

**Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown**

**Kara Edwards as Son Goten,**

**Laura Bailey as Kid Trunks ,**

**Mike Henry as Rallo Tubbs, ,**

**Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn**

**David Hyde Pierce as Mr. Peabody,**

**Justin Ritter as Dipper Pines,**

**Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos.**

**Featuring:**

**Christine Cavanaugh or Candi Milo _(Your call)_ as Dexter**  
**George Newbern as Paul Peterson**  
**Lesile Mann as Patty Peterson**  
**Christopher Sabat as Vegeta Briefs**  
**Tiffany Volmer as Bulma Briefs**  
**Sean Schemmel as Son Goku  
Sonny Strait as Bardock  
****Cynthia Cranz as Chi Chi  
****Kyle Hebert as Son Gohan  
****JK Simmons as Great Uncle Ford  
Allison Janey as Ms. Grunion**

**and other characters from their original movie, show or manga.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
